A New Beginning
by Geotoni
Summary: A Malec Fiction: Alec Lightwood's life dramatically changes overnight. The reason behind it: He's pregnant. To make matters worse, he's already 4 months into it. Not only does Alec have to deal with becoming a parent, he must face the ones who are after his unborn child... Rating M. Will include most MI characters. 9th August 2015: Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

Malec fiction:

Alec Lightwood's life dramatically changes overnight. The reason behind it: He's pregnant. To make matters worse, he's already 4 months into it. Unknown to him and Magnus, some members of the Clave have been working with an ancient Warlock; Lucinda Cross. During the night, which considered with old magic of a Blue moon, she conducted a potion for whoever drinks it would create a child of both Warlock & Shadowhunter descent. It was however not meant for him, but for Theresa Gray. The only Warlock who can conceive. Their plan didn't work and now both Lucinda and the clan of Shadowhunters are after whoever is carrying the child. Not only does Alec have to deal with becoming a parent, he must face the ones who are after his unborn child.

A/N: Set after the last chapter of the Shadowhunter Academy series (even though it hasn't actually finished but it's set afterwards).

Rating M for sex, language and for violence later on.

Disclaimer: All belongs to Cassandra Clare. I'm just borrowing her world for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter one...

The Accords hall looked incredible this time of year, being the middle of August and Summer was in full force across Idris. It also looked incredible as it was dressed out to the fullest of impressive decorations to mark the celebration of Downworlders and Nephilim being one as well as it being the graduation ceremony of the first elites of Shadowhunters. The hall was full of both Nephilim new and old as well as the Werewolves, Vampires and Warlocks. The Fairfolk were still not on the best of terms with them and weren't invited.

Normally Alec would have felt out of place, he wasn't one for being a party kind of guy... He left that to his boyfriend Magnus Bane. Also he left it to his siblings Isabelle and Jace but as there was so much to celebrate he came. Also with the fact Magnus was the Warlock on the council and who designed the whole of the Accords Hall for this event. He had to come. The place was decorated with a Moroccan themed, with an extra dashing of glitter and a few extra decorations which were obvious that Magnus had been in charge.

Alec was very proud of the work Magnus put into this event, it seemed as if everyone else was impressed too and the Shadowhunter who came up with the event congratulated him on a job well done. Even if it wasn't typical Nephilim tradition. Alec kept back and watched the festivities unfold in front of him. He watched his sister Izzy dancing with Simon who wore his marks with proud. He'd recently ascended and had settled in well. He was happy seeing him with Izzy, even though he was still a complete nerd. Isabelle didn't seem to mind, after all he had all his memories back and that was a good thing.

His gaze then moved onto Jace and Clary. It made Alec feel content that Jace was happy and living his life not fearing of his past or if he was a monster. Clary had made him better and Alec was happy to admit it. They made a great pair, it was only a matter of time when Jace proposed to her a few nights ago. Jace had told him how he was going to propose; back at the Institute in the green house where they first kissed. Alec commented saying how sentimental and romantic he had become. It was not a dig but a compliment and Jace smiled and hugged him. Then begged him to go out with him and kill some demons, which they did. Alec did wonder when both him and Magnus would eventually tie the knot.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Came a voice standing next to him. Alec turned to greet the young woman standing next to him in a very beautiful evening dress with a single jade pendant hanging around her neck. Alec knew who she was, she was a dear friend of Magnus as well as an ancestor of Jace.

"You look beautiful Tessa." Alec said greeting the Warlock Tessa Gray. Even though she was living in LA now, with her fiance Jem Carstairs who was previously Brother Zachariah, she still had her English accent.

Tessa smiled and noted Alec's attire for the evening. "And you, very handsome. Magnus is a very lucky man."

Alec couldn't help but blush. It wasn't exactly a secret that Magnus liked to dress Alec up in the finest outfits to match his eyes, tonight was no exemption. He was dressed in a dark Navy suite, with black shirt and a stunning midnight blue tie. It made his eyes shone slightly brighter, at least that's what Magnus said.

Sensing Alec's slight embarrassment Tessa smiled at the young Shadowhunter, leaned into him and gave him a kiss upon the cheek.

"I truly hope you are not planning on running away with my blue eyed Angel." Coming from Magnus, who had just joined them while holding two wine glasses and was dressed in a tailored Armani gray suit with a black sparkly tie. His hair was spiked up with sliver glitter running through it. He passed one onto Alec as he continued. "I may have to stoop down to underhand tactics." He smirked at Tessa.

Alec's eyes widened while Tessa shook her head at him amused. "If you're referring to trying to steal my Jem away from me I am certain he can handle himself."

Magnus smiled. "I am certain he can. Besides, you two have waited long enough to be wed, it's good to see you both together..." Magnus trailed off noticing the glass she was holding. "Now that, I wouldn't mind stealing from you."

Alec's eyes drew from Magnus onto the glass Tessa lifted. It was filled with a pink sparkling kind of champagne from the looks of it, at least Alec hoped it was champagne.

"This was given to me from another Warlock who's been helping out tonight. Unfortunately it's not to my taste." Tessa said holding out the glass for Magnus to take as he passed her his untouched one. "I've never met her or seen her before, does the name Lucinda Cross ring any bells?"

Magnus took a sip of the drink... "Hmm, is different. And no, never heard of her. She may be new to our world." He took another sip. "It's not bad though." He held it out to Alec. "Care to try?"

Alec looked at the glass, still reasonably full and thought why not. It's not as if Jace could see him drink this Pink sparkly thing and make a comment, he was still entranced with Clary. Alec exchanged his drink with Magnus's and tasted it.

"It's quiet nice." Alec said, tasting the sweet fruity flavour of the drink and took another taste.

"There you go Tessa, you can tell Lucy Cross her gift was appreciated."

Tessa had to laugh but did not correct her friend. "Unfortunately she's already left. I saw her talk to an older Shadowhunter.

"Ah, so it's not just us two who have ideas on Nephilim men? Looks like we've set a trend going."

Alec almost choked on the drink at that comment. Magnus looked amused and didn't seem guilty at all.

Tessa, being more sympathetic, patted Alec on the back while her eyes met upon another in the crowd. "Speaking of Nephilim men, I believe mine is waiting for me."

Alec, once recovered looked over and saw Jem Carstairs. He saw the look he gave Tessa, it reminded him of the way Magnus would look at him. There was nothing else there except for Love and appreciation. His eyes moved to Alec's as he smiled and nodded. Alec smiled back then seemed shocked as once again Tessa kissed him on the cheek, then did the same to Magnus.

"I look forward to seeing you both at the wedding." She said then excused herself.

Both Alec and Magnus watched Tessa rejoin Jem, kissing each other and holding on to one another's hand. It made Alec feel at ease knowing there was another couple out there like him and Magnus. Alec felt himself move closer to Magnus and take his lover's hand into his own.

All of a sudden Alec wanted nothing more than to be alone with Magnus. Realising he'd finished off the drink, he placed the glass down on a nearby table then turned Magnus round to face him. His eyes focused on those golden green cats eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled at his lover. "Alec my love it's not even midnight yet, we have still..."

Alec silenced him by placing his lips firmly but tenderly upon Magnus's, kissing him deeply as Alec moved his arms around him, holding him close. Magnus soon felt the reason behind Alec's question and it pressed against his own awakening sensation.

Magnus pulled away slightly from Alec and took him by the hand as they left the festivities behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

2...

As soon as Magnus unlocked the door to the house designed for the Warlock member of the council, Alec entered first allowing Magnus to close the door behind him. Once in the privacy of their Idris home Alec didn't wait a second longer as he grabbed Magnus by his black tie with glittery silver and shoved him hard up against the wall, pressing once again their lips together.

Magnus couldn't help it as his eyes grew wide with the sudden attack. It reminded him of their first date together, how both of them were hungry for each other's touch and taste. Tonight, however it seemed Alec was much eager for Magnus as he ripped opened his Armani jacket and shirt then tore it off of his body. Letting the fabric fall to the ground as his attack moved from Magnus's lips to his neck. Yet surprisingly his tie remained intact and still tied around his neck.

"Alec... Alec, slow down..." Magnus breathed heavily feeling one of Alec's hands attack his nipples. Magnus couldn't help but moan his pleasure to his touch, but his mind wondered what had gotten Alec his whirled up. Apart from the obvious touch back at the Accords hall, their walk home was in silence in the dark of the night. Except of course for the Full Moon that lit their way. "There is no need to... Rush!" Magnus moaned out the last part as Alec bit hard on his neck, leaving a mark.

"Magnus..." Alec tugged at his tie, loosening it a bit in the process. "Keep quiet or I will tie you up." Alec whispered seductively into Magnus ear, then continued his assault back down the side of his neck heading down to the slightly sore erected nipples. Magnus shivered feeling Alec lick his tongue over the tip of one of his nipples as his hands moved to the waistband of his trousers... Finding the belt and zipper, slowly undoing both.

Within seconds, Magnus's belt joined his tattered shirt as Alec bent down and once again, ripped opened the trousers allowing them to fall down his bare legs. Magnus half expected Alec to pull them completely off along with his boots but he had other plans. Magnus was already hard but it was contained still within his boxers. Alec started to nuzzle his face into Magnus's crotch... His hands finding his balls and squeezing them through the fabric. It was turning him on.

"I take it back... Alec... Stop tormenting me!"

Alec's hands moved instantly from touching him, Magnus was going to complain until both of his hands were drawn behind his back and were tied up by the tie Alec had been wearing.

"I warned you!" Alec smiled up at Magnus's stunned face, making sure he was securely tied up, his hands moved back to the boxers and once again Alec ripped them clean off of his body. Tossing them aside. Magnus's cock standing to attention, an inch away from Alec's face... From Alec's mouth.

Or it was a moment ago.

"Alexander!" Magnus moaned as he felt himself taken inside Alec's mouth. Magnus couldn't help but loose control, he felt blue sparks fly from his fingertips hitting objects within the main room. Destroying an ornament of Razil in the process.

Alec did not stop. Working Magnus inside his mouth, tasting and sucking him as hard as he ever had. His hands finding his sacks and squeezed them in line with the motions of his mouth. Magnus's mind raced as his fingernails dug into the wall behind him. He didn't trust himself in shooting more blue sparks. But soon enough his hips joined in rhythm with Alec. He didn't want it to end.

A Few moments later Magnus released into Alec's mouth as he cried out in sheer delight. He hadn't felt so weak in the knees for a long time. He was glad he had the wall behind him to lean against along with Alec's hands now holding onto his legs. His lover had swallowed his seed, that was a first with Alec. Their breathes were heavy as Alec stood meeting Magnus's gaze. From his look, he was still eager for more.

From the look Magnus had, so did he.

With help, Magnus stepped out of his boots and trousers as Alec took hold of Magnus's tie and lead the way up to their bedroom. Their bedroom door was already open and within moments Magnus found himself thrown upon their queen sized bed with Alec standing at the foot of it.

Magnus rolled onto his back and watched in silence as Alec slowly stripped his clothes off of his body. The bedroom window was open, the curtains still pulled back allowing the full moon's light shine upon Alec's beautiful body. Just the sight of seeing his lover, full of confidence and shear love in his eyes and he undressed before him almost sent him over the edge.

Once naked, Alec climbed upon the bed and straddled Magnus's waist. Magnus went to pull open his legs but Alec shook his head.

"I want you inside of me." Alec spoke softly, the rush had subsided and now the tender and loving Alec was here sitting on top of him. Magnus saw in his blue eyes how much he wanted this. Magnus relaxed once more, allowing Alec into position and feeling their connection once more with Magnus inside him.

Alec had closed his eyes as he gasped taking Magnus inside of him. He couldn't help but feel some concern for his boyfriend but did nothing to rush him, feeling how tight he was. Magnus knew he needed time and soon he felt Alec relax his muscles and soon enough they both found their rhythm again. Much slower and tender than before, but with much more passion and love than ever before. Alec was beautiful sitting upon his body, moving himself as he moaned out in pleasure. One hand moving through his already messed up black hair as the other worked himself off. Magnus wanted to do this for him, to touch him over the edge but he was enjoying the sensations he was already experiencing.

He truly was one lucky Warlock.

Their rhythm sped up and soon both of them were moaning in passion and in unison they both came. Magnus watched Alec's whole body shiver as he released his orgasm. He had never seen a more beautiful sight but then his feeling of love turned to concern.

Alec rubbed his hands through his hair but then his arms suddenly dropped to his sides as he started to fall. Within a second Magnus sat up and caught him within his arms (once he freed himself). Gently he lowered Alec onto the bed. His blue eyed wonder had fallen asleep. Magnus gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead as he tucked them both into bed.

Magnus watched Alec sleep until his eye lids started to feel heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

3...

The light from the bedroom window woke Alec up from his deep sleep. He groaned with annoyance, one for the bright light hurting his eyes and two, the hangover he was receiving. He couldn't remember much from last night but guessing from the way the sun was set in the sky it was afternoon, and he'd had a lot to drink. Normally he was quiet good with his drink, he tried not to drink to much but he guessed last night that idea went out of the window. Alec groaned again and let his head fall back into the pillows.

"Good afternoon..." A voice came from the doorway of their bedroom door. Magnus came in holding a cup of coffee and joined him on the bed. Alec didn't move from his position, his face still buried in the piles of pillows. He could hear Magnus chuckle at his state.

"I take it you don't remember much of last night?"

Alec slowly lifted his head, his head was pounding and now his stomach felt odd. "Not really, no..." He paused closing his eyes, the light was a bit too much still. "Did I, I mean did we..."

Magnus laughed. "Yes we did, you Alec were very persistent last night and very demanding too."

Alec groaned again and let his head fall back. Magnus moved closer to Alec, gently rubbed his bare back even letting his fingers trace some of the old runes he had still. Alec moaned in pleasure at the touch Magnus gave him. He heard Magnus place the coffee mug down and then both of his hands were gently massaging his back. It felt good, Alec hadn't realised how sore his back felt all of a sudden. He really needed to be more careful with drinks from now on.

Suddenly Alec gasped and moved away from Magnus, one of Magnus's hands moved from his back onto the side of his stomach. Alec instantly moved his hand over his stomach, when did that feel so sensitive?

"Alec, did I hurt you?"

Alec, now sitting up, looked at Magnus and wished he hadn't. Magnus looked stunned and slightly hurt yet puzzled all at the same time.

"No... You didn't, I just..."

Alec didn't need to finish off as he was interrupted with his stomach growling as loud as it possibly could. Alec looked stunned while Magnus was amused.

"I should've known... A way to a man's heart..."

Alec tried to glare at him but failed, he couldn't be angry at Magnus. He just didn't realise how hungry he was?

"That my darling would be the alcohol you consumed last night." He finished kissing Alec's forehead gently. "I'll fix us up something, you drink your coffee."

"Thanks." Alec said as he watched Magnus leave the room again, leaving the bedroom door open. Alec rubbed his stomach once more, he did feel hungry but he did feel odd. Reaching for his steele, and the compact mirror Magnus kept at the side of the bed (He'd given up asking why) Alec drew an Izrate upon his forehead, feeling relieved the throbbing pain was subsiding.

Thanking the Angel, Alec moved back to grab the mug of coffee Magnus had made him. It tasted so good feeling the hot soothing liquid run down his throat. Strange how coffee could have this effect, but it did and it felt good. Soon enough he could hear Magnus in the kitchen making noise and from the sound of it actually cooking breakfast. A fry up from the sounds of things. He could hear Magnus cracking eggs, throwing them into the frying pan with the smells coming through to him of bacon, sausage and tomatoes all being fried.

It made him want to throw up.

Within seconds the coffee cup dropped from his grasp as Alec ran into the bathroom, instantly throwing his head into the toilet bowl. He was pleased to hear Magnus hadn't heard the cup smash and run up to him, this was the last thing he wanted Magnus to see. Once he felt there was nothing else to give up, he flushed the toilet, pulled down the toilet lid and sat upon it feeling worse for ware. No wonder why his stomach felt delicate.

When he felt strong enough Alec carefully moved over to the sink and threw water in his face and over his hands. He did feel better but his stomach still felt odd... Very odd. Pressing his hand against his stomach he felt as if there were butterflies flying around inside of him. Then he felt it, something that sent a cold shiver down his spine and made him jump back.

Alec looked back at himself in the mirror on the opposite side of the wall, the fear was written all over his face and the shock was clear in his eyes. He moved back a bit more so he could see himself bit better in the full length mirror. He was surprised to find himself still standing.

There was a slight bump growing from the lower part of his stomach where his hand was still pressed. He felt it again, he saw it in the mirror and he gasped out in surprise, clasping both his hands over his mouth. Alec couldn't help but stare at his own body.

"Alec?!" Magnus rushed into the bathroom and stopped instantly seeing Alec standing there. Alec turned to see him, no doubt he'd just returned and saw the shattered mug all over the floor and Alec missing. Magnus rushed to Alec's side, taking his hands into his own. Concerned written all over his face, not once did his eyes leave Alec's.

"Alec, what's wrong?"

Alec couldn't trust his voice, instead he moved his eyes back to the mirror. Magnus followed and for a moment Alec thought he didn't see it. But then it happened again and Magnus's eyes widened in surprise. He let go of one of Alec's hands and instantly pressed it against Alec's stomach, his hand flinched when it happened again.

"Magnus..." Alec almost sobbed. "Please..." Alec didn't know what else to say, let alone think. His body had changed, and he feared, he dreaded on what was happening to him.

Magnus faced his lover once more, his eyes said it all. Alec didn't want to hear it. It was impossible, even within their own world with magic and various possibilities. This was impossible.

Magnus swallowed hard, feeling the same emotions as Alec did. "Alec... You're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

4...

Lucinda Cross had only been up a few hours but she knew it had happened, what her Shadowhunter friend had asked of her to achieve. The baby had been conceived.

She was waiting just outside of the city nearby the main gates waiting for William Ravenshade to meet her. As she waited she remembered the conversation they both had together not so long ago. William was in his late 40's and they both knew each other for most of his life. He was a good man but that night he had come to her concerned and worried on how the Nephilim had been with the Mortal War as well as the Endarkened. William knew this far too well, his own family members had been turned by Valentines son. He feared that the worse was yet to come.

He had asked Lucinda, one of the oldest and wisest Warlocks there was around, not that she looked it. She still looked as if she was 21, with her glossy black hair that fell long with her dark eyes. He had to ask her if there was anything they could do and how to stop this from happening again.

"My dear friend," Lucinda had said to him. "I can not tell the future, nor can I tell the Clave what they can or can not do. I am not the Warlock they chose to be on the council, nor that I'd wish to be apart of it."

"Lucinda, I know what you are capable of. Hardly any Warlocks know of you, you have managed to keep yourself to yourself and not allow any harm to come to you. You are very powerful, there must be something you can do to assist us?"

Lucinda looked at him then. "There are others that feel the same as you do?"

William nodded.

"Hmm... I'm guessing the rest of the Clave do not share your concerns?"

"I am sure they do, but unlike us we would've punished the Fairfolk much harder for their alliance with Valentines brat. I would not trust them, and I fear they are up to something. I am certain the Seelie Queen had been given ideas from Jonathan Morgenstern to try and destroy us once more. They almost succeeded. I do not wish to loose anything else."

Lucinda held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "My friend, the only thing I can suggest is itself dark magic. I am sure the Clave would frown upon that."

William looked at her sternly. "There must be something you can do, help us create more Nephilim to help us beat what is to come."

"Aren't you already doing this with that academy of yours?"

"Yes, we are, but half of the tutors have abandoned that as the place is a shambles. Also we only have mundanes who most will probably not ascend. They are also children, even the ones who carry the Angel blood have never fought in battle. We will need something much greater than what we have."

Lucinda pondered that for a moment. "How great?"

William went to answer but Lucinda stopped him.

"I was thinking out loud my dear, and I believe I might have the answer. However we haven't got much time to do this if you want to."

"What is it?"

Lucinda faced him them, and took all of his attention in. "A child, half Nephilim, half Warlock."

William looked stricken. "That's, that's impossible?!"

"Is it? I guess then you have never heard of the Warlock called Theresa Gray. She was married to one Will Herondale, and we all know of his descendant Jace Herondale."

Before William could speak Lucinda continued. "She is once again involved with another Shadowhunter, a man named James Carstairs. I'm sure you know of him."

William nodded. "Yes, he was previously a Silent brother until the heavenly fire returned him back to Nephilim. That in itself was a miracle."

"Indeed, and who best to raise a child that of one incredible Warlock, not as great as i am of course, and the shadowhunter who's been blessed with heavily fire."

William looked at her, truly looked into her eyes. "This child, how powerful would it be?"

Lucinda smiled "With my help, and if we get them to conceive on the blue moon which takes place in a couple of months time... It will be one of the greats there ever will be."

William had decided then and there to allow Lucinda to do this. The plan was to create the ball for the newly shadowhunters, and to invite all and everyone, especially Theresa Gray. Lucinda would assist on the night of the Blue moon, which the event took place on, and with the powerful potion she'd created into a drink. Lucinda herself would give it too Theresa. The potion will give anyone who drank it the persuasion to make love to the one they loved that night, and to fully force of a positive outcome. Of course, the outcome would only work if one partner was a shadowhunter and the other a warlock. Lucinda made sure of that, even made it stronger than she normally would to make sure they would get pregnant, no matter what. This was not going to be a simple pregnancy, this child would be her greatest creation. Also she didn't want to help just anyone get pregnant. Not without a fee at least.

Now it was the morning after the night before, and with a quick spell to see if her potion had worked... It had. A Child of both Nephilim and Warlock would come into the world, and with her assistance, the child would be raised to respect and follow her guidance. Lucinda smiled at the thought as William Ravenshade turned up.

"Good morning me dear, I wish you have good news for us?" William kissed the back of her hand, not concerned at all that her warlock mark was instead of nails she had claws of an Eagle.

"I do indeed my friend. The child exists." Lucinda smiled. "Now we must act fast to make sure we'll both be part of the child's life."

"What do you purpose?"

"I will leave for LA immediately, and move into their lives. You my dear friend leave everything to me. My assistant Nigel will help me with things in LA, I shall keep you posted."

William kissed her hand once more. "Indeed. Thank you Lucinda, the Nephilim owes you a debt." With that he left Lucinda alone. Lucinda didn't stop, she quickly moved away from sight once more as she started to prepare her plans for LA.

* * *

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this so far, will update soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so far for the reviews, this is my first one of this type so I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, thus far.

arnangela: Lol, thanks for your review, I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint.

Guest: Thank you so much, not only for this but for connection too. I've only read one other of this type (in my favourites, the name of the it escapes me atm) and enjoyed it well. I'm glad i'm capturing our lovely guys well :)

Lonny02: I love your review! Yes, Lucinda is a bitch and she gets a lot worse later on. (Spoiler!) Lol :p

Thanks again guys who have also favourite / following too :)

* * *

5...

Pregnant... I'm pregnant... Alec kept it going through his mind, over and over again not wanting to believe it. Until he felt the kick again inside of him to remind him that it was true, and not some insane dream he was having. Instead of screaming out his fear and frustration he just stood there in shock. Suddenly all of these questions rushed through his mind: How could this have happened? Why was it happening and why to him? What was going to happen to him and was he going to be ok? Was the baby going to be ok?

"The baby..." Alec barely whispered glancing down at his stomach once more, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was going to be a parent. He was not ready for this.

"Alec..." Magnus still stood next to him, his hands gently rubbing the sides of Alec's arms in a soothing manner. Alec looked into his cats eyes and saw they were concerned. Right now he needed Magnus to be the strong one, Alec couldn't bare to even make the simplest decision. Too much was going on in his head, it was ten times worse than the hangover he had moments ago.

"You need to get dressed." Magnus spoke again and led Alec back into the bedroom. Alec allowed him lead the way, and was glad he had him with him as he almost walked over the shattered pieces of the coffee mug which still laid on the floor. Magnus flicked his fingers and the mess had vanished as he sat Alec back down on the bed, then moved to the wardrobe to grab him some clothes.

It was only then when Alec noticed his bump. It had stopped growing. It wasn't huge, but it showed.

When Magnus returned with the usual clothing Alec felt most comfortable in, a black sweater and jeans, Magnus saw the unspoken question is Alec's eyes.

"I'm no expert, but I think you may be 14 or 16 weeks into the... You know." Magnus stammered the last part, even he too was having difficulties with this. It made Alec feel worse.

"I'm sorry Magnus." Alec said taking the clothes away from him and threw on the sweater. He felt so useless and angry at himself.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Alexander. This, what we're going through. We'll face it together, you won't be alone in this."

Alec had just managed to put his jeans on, just about. "Magnus. Do you want to keep it?" Alec asked. It sounded as if he wanted too.

"I..." For once Magnus was not sure on what to say. Alec was stunned. Magnus always seemed to know what to say, even when he use to keep things hidden he still managed to say something.

"You do?"

Magnus closed his eyes. "Yes. Alec I know this, well this should be impossible and I have no idea how this happened. I promise you I will find out, but..." He opened his eyes meeting Alec's blue caring and worried ones. "Warlocks can't have children, and this, to be a parent with the only person I have ever truly loved in all of my 400 years. Yes, I would like to raise a child with you."

Alec was gobsmacked. He wasn't expecting all of this. He knew damn well Magnus would do whatever he could to find out how this happened, Alec wanted to know too. He hadn't thought that Magnus would be happy to have this continue.

"I know what I've said isn't probably what you wanted to hear, let alone need to hear right now. But it is your choice Alec, this is your body and I respect what you decide to do and I will be there for you. No matter what. I suggest, however we make this decision back home in Brooklyn."

Alec looked at Magnus then, and saw his main concern.

"The Clave." Alec said and instantly hugged his arms around the bump in a protective hold. If he was a woman, no one would think twice about this, but he wasn't. He also was with Magnus and even now, most of the Clave still frowned upon that. This was not going to be easy. No matter what the outcome.

If he decided to keep the child, of course it would be loved by the both of them but then what would happen if the Clave found out the truth. Would they take it away from them, would the Silent Brothers want to investigate it? Then what would happen, would they ever see it again? Would the both of them be safe? Also what of other Downworlders, what would they think? Would other Warlocks want to steal their child, or even the Fairfolk. It's not as if they haven't stolen children before to have them raised in their world. Would any of them be safe?

Then if Alec decided to get rid of it... To loose a life growing inside of him, as impossible as it should be, could he make that choice? Would Magnus really be ok with it? Would he be ok with it, in the end?

Alec hated this feeling of dread upon him. He couldn't help but show his fear as tears started to fall from his eyes. Magnus instantly was by his side, taking him into his embrace.

They stayed like that for a bit until Alec had calmed down, he had to be strong, he was brought up to be strong, to be a Shadowhunter. He had to make the choice, he just hoped it would be the right one.

Looking back at Magnus, it seemed as if Magnus already knew his answer. There was no hurt shown on his face nor within those golden cats eyes he loved so much. There was only love, reassurance and understanding.

Magnus must have been thinking the same thing.

"Ok my love. Lets go home."


	6. Chapter 6

For all the Jessa fans, enjoy :)

* * *

6...

(A week later...)

Los Angeles this time of year was quiet pleasant, it was also the birth of the city and the city was alive with festivities. The mundanes were all seeming to enjoy themselves, even Jem Carstairs was enjoying the sites. It had been a while before he had witnessed and been apart of mundane festivities. It was a joyous time. It was also good to be with the one he loved more than most, at least except one person who Tessa understood completely.

Jem had thought of Will lately these past few weeks, coming up to their wedding day which will take place back in London. His thoughts weren't of negative feelings, he knew Will and he knew Will was happy and filled with joy with the two of them being together again. Jem did wonder if he felt smug with knowing it was a Herondale who made this all happen. That thought did make him smile.

"Thinking of Will?" Tessa had spoke to him while they sat upon one of the many beaches LA had to offer. Jem turned to face her, she was beautiful. She always had been, from the first moment his eyes met hers right to today his feelings had never changed.

"Yes. I was thinking of what he would think of Jace being the one who returned me to you."

Tessa smiled, remembering the young man who was so much like Will, minus the blonde hair and golden eyes. "I'm sure he would be very proud of him, also of him taking back the name of Herondale. It is back in good hands."

"Yes it is, I heard Clary will soon become a Herondale too."

Tessa laughed. "That I did see, her engagement ring was beautiful." She turned to look at her own then back to Jem. "Not, of course of beautiful as mine." She wiggled it in the sunlight, watching the single jade stone glisten in the light.

Jem laughed "I forget nowadays women like to see who's got the best rings." Tessa gently smacked him on his arm, them leant against it while holding his hand.

"I'd have been happy with your family ring."

"I know, but as it's almost as old as I am. I wanted you to have something new. Also it matches your pendant well."

Tessa touched her pendant lovingly, remembering the day Jem gave it to her. Back in the world of the Infernal devices trying to destroy everything she ever knew or held dear to her. It wasn't often enough she thought of the Angel Ithuriel, she owned the Angel many thanks.

Soon enough there moment of tranquility was cut short as Tessa's cell phone rang. Jem still did not have one, he was always with Tessa for one thing, if not Jem was always either at the LA Institute with Emma, the last of his bloodline, helping her with her training and studies. Also making sure Church was behaving himself with her. He was, most of the time.

He did feel some sorrow for taking him away from the Lightwoods, maybe he should buy them a cat for Christmas.

Tessa finished with the call and turned back to Jem. "It was Arthur Blackthorn, we are needed at the Institute." With seeing Jem's eyes widen slightly Tessa gently touched his face. "Emma is fine, it's the youngest of the Blackthorn's that needs some attention."

"Is the child ok?"

"Yes, at least I believe so. Arthur seemed ok, but I think the children may be running a mock and Arthur needs some back up. At least the commotion in the back ground lead me to that conclusion."

Jem laughed. "Very well." He stood, brushing the sand off of his jeans and turned to help Tessa up. She graciously took his hand and headed back towards the main road to where she had parked her car. Another thing that had surprised Jem. Not the fact that Tessa could drive, his Tessa could do anything she wished. It was still all new experiences for him and Tessa had said to him that they would need a car for LA. She was correct.

As they neared the car Jem noticed someone in the near distance making their way towards the both of them. She seemed to recognize the two of them, Jem however had not seen this woman before. As she neared closer, he realised she was another Warlock from her mark. They were glamoured, and Jem did not stare at them. He was not rude.

Tessa, on seeing the woman recognized her immediately. "Lucinda Cross?"

Lucinda, smiled at both of them. "Hello again Theresa Grey, it is lovely to see you." She spoke with politeness then turned to face Jem.

"It is." Tessa turned her face from Lucinda to Jem. "This is my fiance James Carstairs, Jem, this is Lucinda. We met at the ceremony ball last week."

"Hello Lucinda." Jem spoke as Lucinda offered her clawed hand as Jem kissed it. Warlock or not Jem was always pleasant and a gentleman towards women, even in the 21st century. Jem had too remembered Tessa mentioning Lucinda, a lovely young Warlock she had met and who got her a drink. It was a lovely manner that Tessa had spoken about her, even briefly. Now facing and meeting the woman something in the back of Jem's mind seemed to come alive. There was something about her that did not seem right.

Jem kept his concerns to himself.

"What brings you here to Los Angeles?" Tessa enquired not noticing Jem's hidden thoughts.

Lucinda, who seemed pleased that Tessa had asked, clasped her hands together in excitement. "I have to be honest, I heard both the both of you lived out here now and I have always wanted to come to LA, to see the sights and I thought, maybe we could hang out. Get to know each other a bit more."

Tessa was taken aback a bit. Jem kept quiet and observed the two of them.

"That is very flattering..." Tessa began to say.

"Oh Tessa, you don't mind me calling you Tessa? I just, I'm new to all of this and well, it would be nice to have a girlfriend Warlock I could look up too."

"I... That's lovely..."

"I knew you'd love the idea!" Lucinda exclaimed her excitement and showed it as within moments Lucinda had pulled Tessa into a hug. Tessa couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden surprise as she returned the favour, just much gentler than Lucinda was currently doing.

In any other circumstances Jem would have found this amusing, he was certain if Will was here with them in person he too would be in fits of laughter or at least commented on woman and their strange states of emotion and unable to control themselves. Instead he didn't and he couldn't understand why but he wanted Lucinda to let go of Tessa immediately.

Sometimes, on very rare occasions Jem would sometimes feel things about others. It didn't happen often, but with strangers it was quiet often. Especially if he had interacted with them for a certain amount of time. Jem was not sure if this had something to do with the Heavenly fire or with his previous life of a Silent Brother. It was still quiet strange to him. He hadn't mentioned this yet to Tessa, he didn't want to worry her with it. She was so happy and with the wedding coming. He will probably speak to the Brothers about it later on, see if they could shed some light upon it.

Another reason why he wanted Lucinda to let go of her was the sudden flash of emotion that went across her face. All the happiness and excitement she wore changed in a second, it was brief but Jem caught it. There was a look upon her that seemed sad, no not sad... Disappointed and of anger.

Maybe Jem will ask them about this Lucinda Cross too.

Within a moment, Lucinda finally let go of Tessa, who was back to her smiley happy self.

"That is the best news I have heard all day." Lucinda said. "Well, I must be off. I'll be in touch." Without another word she was off down the main street and out of sight leaving both Tessa and Jem alone.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that." Tessa laughed as she turned to Jem, noticing he was still looking back to where Lucinda had walked down. "Jem, are you ok?"

Jem faced Tessa and smiled. "Yes." He answered her then moved to hold her into his embrace, much more lovingly and gentler than her last encounter and kissed her.

As they pulled apart, Jem knew he was ok, he always would be with Tessa by his side.

"Good." She smiled and moved from Jem, but only slightly. "I guess we should head to the Institute, I am sure Arthur will be thankful for our arrival."

"I'm sure he will be." Jem replied as he opened the drivers side of the car for Tessa. As Tessa climbed in and Jem closed the door for her, he couldn't help one more look back down to where Lucinda Cross had walked. If he was going to do something today, it would be to find out who she was.


	7. Chapter 7

7...

Like the past couple of days Alec had been wondering if the choice he made was truly the right one. After all everything Magnus had tried to do to terminate the pregnancy didn't work. In fact it made it worse. Instead of being 14 weeks into it, he was now 24 weeks into it. Whatever this child was growing inside of him, it wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Alec had been in bed for most of the day, it had been raining hard for the past hour or so while he read through some of his text messages. He hadn't seen any of the others since the ball last week. He was partly relieved that none of them had called him, he did get the odd text from Jace asking him if he wanted to train or go out on patrol. Alec had refused, telling Jace he was helping Magnus was important work and spells and couldn't get out. It wasn't a lie, Alec just didn't tell Jace that the spells were being performed upon him. Jace did respond with a couple of sarcastic comments, but he knew Jace was really ok. At least he hoped.

The amount of spells they had tried from the book of white, along with others Magnus had tried to create just didn't work. Apart from speeding up the pregnancy, the other outcomes involved both of them being covered in Angel knows what, their apartment being set on fire and poor chairman meow almost loosing all of his fur. Alec drew the line with the last spell which sent Magnus flying threw a brick wall.

"Ouch..." Alec cried out at the sudden kick from inside him. He hadn't really touched the bump since last week, he'd been to weirded out by it. Also he didn't want to get attached to it, emotionally anyways, as they were trying to get rid of it. It was enough feeling it growing inside of him. It probably knew Alec's decision, it must have known. Alec did feel horrid about it, but it had to be for the best?

"Ouch!" Another kick, this time much harder than before. "That's enough." Alec spoke to the bump, for the first time since it started to grow inside of him. However he refused to touch it.

Then another kick came, and another, then another. Each time was harder than the previous.

"By the Angel!" Alec said impatiently then pressed his hand against where the assault was taking place. He held his hand firmly against it and gently rubbed the area. "Is this what you were after, some attention?"

The assault stopped but Alec didn't stop the movement of his hand, gently rubbing it in slow circles. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he continued. He hadn't been sleeping well either, he knew the baby caused him a lot of stress and was more active at night. It was a lot to deal with.

Alec stopped the movements but kept his hand pressed against the bump. He didn't want the assault to resume. But he did feel something from inside, a gentler touch which made him reopen his eyes and look down. He couldn't believe it but Alec was sure he could feel the hand of his unborn child pressing against his own. Palm to Palm.

 _"Yes, Daddy. I was."_

Alec stared intently at the bump. Did he just hear what he thought he had? It was as if a small voice spoke to him inside his own mind, much like a Silent Brother would do. Instead this voice was of a young girls.

 _"It's ok daddy, you're going to be ok. All 3 of us will."_

"Wha..?" Alec was stunned. This was impossible? His- The child inside of him, was talking to him? How was this possible?

 _"Can I... I mean, I want to show you something? Is that ok?"_

Alec was really and truly unsure what was happening, the voice, the girl's voice was beautiful and delicate. It wasn't anything to be afraid of or to be wary of. It didn't worry him. In Fact, it seemed to somehow comfort him.

Alec took a deep breath. "Ok. What do you want to show me?"

Before Alec even said the last word his vision started to blur. Instantly he brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing them until a bright light shined in his face. He instantly closed his eyes.

"Daddy! Where are you?"

Alec reopened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. No longer in his bedroom, Alec now saw in a woodland meadow. There was glorious sunshine through the trees above, shining droplets of raise through the branches and onto the meadow ground upon where he sat. He still was wearing his clothing, he hadn't changed but his location had. He'd never been here before, had he portaled here somehow?

"Daddy Alec!" A girl behind him called out to him.

Alec instantly turned around, stunned by the sight he saw. Standing not far from him stood a girl, at a guess she must be at least 8 years old and was quiet slender but healthy for her age. Her hair was long, part of which was done in a french braid and was a glossy black. It was her eyes that caught him the most, they were a startling crystal blue but were the eyes of a cat. She was beautiful.

Quickly, she ran up to Alec and grabbed one of his arms pulling him up. "We must go, right now." She said in a rush, making Alec stand instantly.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Alec asked concerned for her. Was everything ok, was something after her?

"We must hide. Hurry, he's coming!"

Alec glanced around the area quickly, and found a good hiding place. Taking the girl by the hand, they both ran into the deep bushes in shadow and ducked in behind them.

"What is after-"

"Shush!" The girl said, placing a finger over Alec's lips silencing him. "He'll hear!" She whispered then looked back out over the place he found himself in earlier. Alec went to remove her finger until he saw a figure appear from where the girl had came from. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Magnus.

"I know you are here my pretties..." Magnus called out in a slow but playful manner. "I shall find you both my blue eyed Angels."

Alec had to hold in the laugh he wanted to do and it appeared also the young girl too was stifling a giggle. Alec realised what was happening. They were playing hide and seek. Magnus was it.

The girl removed her hand from Alec's mouth and whispered to Alec "Steele"

Alec blinked once, then found he had his steele on him. He didn't hesitate at all in passing it onto the girl. There was trust there, but he wasn't sure how exactly. The girl took the steele and gently took Alec's hand and started to draw a rune. Alec recognised it immediately, it was the glamour rune they used to hide from mundanes but something else happened. When she drew it, blue sparks fell from her fingertips and moved into the rune turning what normally would be a black mark into one with blue outlines. She then quickly turned the steele onto her own hand and drew the exact same one.

"Aha! Found you..!" Magnus had come behind them but instantly stopped. "Or not?"

Alec couldn't help but be surprised. Magnus was standing an inch from them, they were visible to him. A rune wouldn't have hidden them from Magnus, all Warlocks had the sight. He should have seen them. Magnus, looking displeased turned away and carried on his search.

When out of earshot, and seeing the rune fading Alec turned to the young girl. What he should've said or asked her how she managed to do that, and why was he here with her. Instead he said "That was cheating."

The young girl bit her lip and shrugged. "No one said magic couldn't be used." She smiled and poked her tounge out at him, then giggled. Her laugh was sweet. He couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Magnus's confused face was funny.

"Can I ask you something?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Alec replied as he laughed but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She was sad. Why was she sad? "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. He didn't want her hurt or upset.

"I know you're scared and worried, but you don't have to be. I don't want you to give up on me." She said turning to face him. "Please, will you keep me?"

It was then Alec realised who she was. It was his daughter. Alec instantly held onto his stomach, his bump was gone. Of course it was, this was what she wanted to show him. To show him her.

"You know?" Alec asked, and sadly she nodded.

"I know this is strange and impossible, but it's happened and... I couldn't imagine having a better family than you and daddy Magnus."

Alec couldn't help but allow tears drop from his eyes. "You know of Magnus?"

"Yes, I can hear him and you talk. You both love each other so much and care about one another. I know I wasn't planned, but..."

"Go on."

The young girl gave a deep breath as she turned her blue eyed cats eyes at him, tears escaping the both of them. "Give me a chance, please."

Alec didn't have a chance to answer her, his vision was blurred once again then he found himself back in his bedroom. The bump was back and it was still raining outside. He was still crying.

 _"I'm sorry I upset you daddy. Please think about what I said."_

Alec wiped away his tears and held onto his stomach, gently stroking it.

"I don't need to think about it, I know what I want. I want you."

Alec didn't know if he imagined it but he was sure his daughter was smiling. All he had to do was tell Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8

8...

Magnus had had enough. He threw down his notebook on the floor, making Chairman Meow jump as it joined the rest of his mess. A collection of Spell books including the book of White along with other pieces of paper. Some, much older than he was but shockingly in a much better state. Magnus hadn't slept well the past couple of nights, he looked like a mess or to put it more bluntly a disarranged raccoon that had been dragged through a hedge at all different angles and directions. To be fair, he did go through a brick wall and needed Alec's help in helping heal himself. Of course afterwards Alec had told him enough was enough and, with the extra emotions running though him, locked himself away in their bedroom.

Magnus decided it was best to leave him to it, and dealt with the current mess at hand. It hadn't taken much to clean it away, but his strength had weakened him and decided it was best to sit down and look though the books he'd collected over the years to see if there was anything else. After the 15th time of looking, he'd given up.

It seemed that whatever had caused Alec to become pregnant it was meant to stay put. Nothing was going to stop it, and when he tried, it just sped up the pregnancy. It had been a long time that Magnus felt truly conflicted in what was right and what he wanted. He didn't want to tell Alec as he had made his choice and Magnus agreed to stand by him with it, but he wanted this child. More than ever.

The child, even though not even born was incredible and Magnus was impressed with the shear power it had. He knew even saying this that if the child was born others would be after it, there was no denying that. If others new the truth, that Alec had given this child life and how quickly this child had been created. Magnus dreaded what the Clave would make of this. Other Warlocks he knew some would be pleased and supportive, others would want it for their own reasons. Magnus didn't even want to think what the Vampires or Werewolves would think. Demons, Magnus shuddered at the thought.

Magnus turned to Chairman, he had curled himself into a little ball and gone back to sleep. He felt jealous of the cat, not a care in the world and no worries or stress, even living with him. He was somewhat surprised he didn't follow Alec into the bedroom, the Chairman knew something was up with Alec and was staying close to him. Tonight however even he kept his distance. It seemed as if Chairman knew what to do. Unfortunately Magnus had no idea where to go next.

Following in the footsteps of Mundanes, he decided to move from the couch and head for coffee. Magnus didn't really use the kitchen much, unless he really wanted to try and impress Alec with his cooking skills. Which thankfully he was quiet good at. Instead he couldn't face food tonight, and was in no mood to cook. He wanted coffee and hopefully it would give him some answers.

It didn't. However it did give him a nice feeling but nothing to assist with his current dilemma. He knew he should talk to Alec about his feelings, Alec already knew from last week that he would want to raise a child with him. Would Alec be ready to do this, to be ready to face what was to come. After all Alec had a lot more to loose than he did. He was just a Warlock, Alec however was a Shadowhunter with family and friends... Not forgetting his father being the Inquisitor.

"There you are?" Alec's voice came to him as he entered the kitchen. Magnus looked from his coffee cup and saw Alec, his blue eyes were red and sore from crying. Magnus set his cup down and moved to him.

"Alec are you..."

"I'm fine..." Alec replied and smiled. Magnus really looked at him and saw, probably for the first time this week he was ok. He seemed stronger and content than before. "I need to talk to you."

"What would you like to talk about?" Magnus asked, he could tell something had changed... Has he changed his mind Magnus thought but didn't say. He was not going to push his wishes onto Alec.

"It's about our baby. I want to keep her."

Magnus was gobsmacked and utterly relieved. Then he remembered Alec's words. "Her?" Magnus asked, puzzled.

"This is going to sound, insane and unbelievable..."

"Coming from the man who is pregnant..." Magnus said then stopped seeing Alec's look. "Sorry, continue."

"I think it's safe to say our child is, erm... Pretty powerful. Well, she is. In the bedroom she erm, spoke to me."

Magnus raised his right eyebrow, now he truly wasn't expecting that.

Maybe Alec was over tried and maybe he was hearing things or dreaming things. With all the magic they've been creating and the strain on both of them, he was quiet surprised he too wasn't hearing things.

"Alec, it's great you want to keep it. I will admit I have changed my mind, and we will face whatever comes across us. But right now, you need your sleep. Our baby isn't talking to you. You need rest."

Alec looked stunned. "You don't believe me?"

Magnus smiled, touching his lovers face tenderly. "You're tired, you probably dreamt it."

Alec, in his frustration grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled it away from his face. "I did not dream it Mags! Our daughter is incredible, she even showed me a vision of our future! I did not dream or imagine it!"

Before Magnus could think of a reply, he saw something change in Alec's eyes... It was as if he'd drifted off somewhere, as if he was trying to remember something from the back of his mind. Magnus couldn't help but think that maybe all this baby stuff was getting too much to Alec.

His hand, still being held by Alec was suddenly pressed against Alec's grown stomach. Alec pressing it flat against him and held it there. Then something happened, Magnus felt the small hand inside of Alec press against his own palm and images passed by his eyes. Images of a forest on a summers day, Alec was holding onto a young girl as they laughed and played in the late afternoon sun. The girl had the same coloured hair as Alec, but was longer and part done in a french braid. She then turned around and smiled at him, at Magnus. It was the eyes that shone the most, her eyes were vibrant blue, much more intense than Alec's but they were cats eyes. Similar to his. She then ran from Alec and jumped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and saying three simple words.

 _"Love you daddy."_

"Magnus?"

Magnus's eyes blinked and instead of seeing the young blue cats eyed girl he saw Alec's blue eyes. There was concern in his eyes but also understanding. Magnus also noticed Alec wiping away tears from his cheeks. He hadn't realised he'd been crying.

"What did she show you?" Alec asked, moving his hand upon his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Magnus took Alec's hand and kissed it. "I'm guessing our future."

"Do you want it?" Alec asked, though seeing the same look he had on from earlier he was asking on behalf of someone else. Their daughter.

"Yes."

The relief was visible as Magnus took Alec into his embrace. After a moment Magnus kissed him, then knelt down and lifted Alec's sweater and kissed his stomach.

"I love you too, little miss."

"She can hear you perfectly well. You don't have to press yourself so close."

Magnus looked back up and smiled. "I do if I want to do this." He kissed his stomach again. "Or even this." He kissed again but slightly lower than before.

"Magnus, Magnus stop." Alec laughed pulling him up from venturing lower. "As much as I would, and enjoy... That. One, our daughter can hear us and two, this pregnancy is weird and I don't fancy having any chance of having twins!"

Magnus looked shocked but seemed to understand his fears, who knew what else could happen. "Are you telling me I have to wait over 2 months before we can..."

"Yes, I..." Alec began but heard once again their daughters voice and the shock was visible on his face. "W-What?"

"What is it?" Magnus was concerned. Very concerned.

Alec looked at him. "When you said before that you weren't an expect with, well this. You were right. I'm not 24 weeks into the pregnancy. I'm 32 weeks in. She's due mid september!"

Magnus eyes widened at that. They were no way near ready. He needed to set up the nursery for a start, at least now knowing the sex he knew what colours he could use... Along with glitter, lots of lots of...

"Magnus!" Alec gently slapped him back from his thoughts. "Please, We need to tell the others. And would you contact Catarina? She knows more about babies than you obviously do. She could help us, right?"

"Of course she will... The others?"

"Jace and Izzy obviously, as well as Clary and Simon. Izzy would just tell him anyways."

"Ok, we will tell them."

Alec relaxed. "Ok, but I want to tell them in person and I want to tell Jace first. The sooner the better would be good, too."

Magnus wanted to ask about his parents but knowing how close he was to the others and the fear in his eyes, this needed to be done first. He also understood the reason behind wanting Jace to know first, not because of their connection together but for moral support. He knew Jace would protect his Parabatai no matter what, of course Magnus will protect him, but to have extra support is always a good thing.

"Tomorrow it is then. I will call Catarina and while she checks you over, I'll get Jace here so you two can talk."

"Thanks." Alec said and kissed Magnus, then taking his hand as he lead the way to their bedroom. Not for any romance, but for sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, for the both of them.

No, for the three of them.


	9. Chapter 9

9...

Lucinda barged her way through the double doors of her deluxe apartment in LA, the fury and outrage streaming from her body. She was pissed.

Even before the doors had shut behind her Lucinda took out her range upon ornaments and vases that decorated her luxurious living room. The electrical sparks shot out of her claws light lightening as she exploded anything and everything in her path. Until she felt slightly better, the living room looked as if a tornado had torn through it. Nothing was left in the room untouched or damaged. She allowed herself to fall into the overstuffed couch as feathers from the wrecked cushions flew up into the air.

The only thing that hadn't been destroyed was a small 19 year old boy cowering in the corner. He was still hiding there even when she had finished her chaos.

"Nigel!" She screamed out and Nigel, the 19 year old mundane with dark red hair and brown eyes came out and moved towards her, but kept his distance.

"Yes Lucinda?" He asked but didn't move any closer. He knew from past events what she was like in her foul moods, he'd rather not get injured again or turned into an insect or rodent like in previous fits of rage she'd been in.

"Scotch, now... Don't worry for a glass, just get me the bottle."

Oh shit... He thought then moved to the kitchen and grabbed the crystal bottle, half full of the most expensive scotch there was. He moved back into the living room, and carefully not tripping over any of the damage or stand on any broken bits of glass or porcelain, especially as he was bare footed. Once within arms length of her Nigel held out the bottle to her.

As per usual she graciously took the bottle, not. Almost tore the lid off and drank straight from the bottle. Nigel couldn't help but stare at the claws holding it, wondering whether they would make the glass crack and shatter all over the place.

Sensing his gaze, Lucinda brought down the bottle and glared at him. "Is there something you want, Nigel?" She asked.

"I just wondered what happened today that has upset you so much?"

Lucinda laughed. It wasn't a pleasant one. "Oh Nigel, I am not upset... I am completely and positively fucked off!" She shouted the last part and threw the bottle at him. Thanking his luck, he moved quickly enough out of the way as it smashed against the wall behind him. As he turned back he saw Lucinda sobbing into her hands.

"For the first time in all of my years..." She began as she wiped her eyes. Nigel didn't argue nor did he go to comfort her. He was probably one of a few who knew her exact age and did not wish to anger her any further. She was over a thousand years old, and even though she looked about 21 it was always best not to comment on her age. It was one thing to say something to a female mundane, a female Warlock like Lucinda wouldn't take it well.

You'd be thankful if you ended up looking like the living room in its current attire.

"In all of the years, I have never, not once, had any of my spells fail me. What did I do wrong? It was fool prove. Even when I did my confirmation spell, it came back positive. Tessa Grey should be pregant!"

"Miss Cross, it has only been a week. Surly it's still early days..."

"No... It is not... I would know, A mother would know!" She snapped.

"But you're not the mother..."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he knew that was the biggest mistake of his life. Lucinda glared at him, and within seconds lightening escaped from her clawed fingers and he found himself shrinking. He soon realised he'd once again been turned into an insect. He prayed it wasn't another cockroach. He hated them.

Nigel watched as Lucinda stood up and walked towards him, her high heel shoe stopping an inch away from his body. She knelt down and lowered her hand. Slowly, he crawled upon it. In the reflection of her eyes he saw what he was. He'd been turned into a beetle.

"Oh Nigel, why do you do this to yourself. You know, of all the people in the world you know that I am this child's mother. I may not be able to carry it inside of me, but it belongs to me. Tessa was suppose to be just the vessel, to carry my child and now someone else has my child and when I find the culprits, they'll wish they have never intervene with my affairs!"

Considering he was a bug, Nigel couldn't disagree with her on that.

Lucinda smiled. "I knew you would understand." With a flick of her fist, Nigel fell from her hand and landed on his arse. He couldn't care that it hurt, he was just glad to be human again... It seemed as if Lucinda was in a better mood too. She had sat back down on the couch, her gaze not falling from Nigel, nore his body.

Even though he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, he felt naked and exposed in front of her. He couldn't' help himself but feel aroused by it, after all that's how he'd gotten himself into Lucinda's grasp. She was utterly beautiful.

"Come closer, Nigel."

Nigel did as he was asked. He stood in front of her as she leaned closer to him, within seconds she undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. He couldn't help already being semi erected.

"Hmm... I'm glad, even after everything I still turn you on." She whispered seductively as she blew gently on his member making it twitch and harden even more.

"You know I am loyal to you." Nigel moaned, it was true.

"Even when I'm in my bad moods and turn you into insects." Her childish side came out as she licked his head as it was a lolly pop.

Nigel gasped, grabbing his longish hair in clumps and closed his eyes. "Yes... Yes Lucinda, I am yours."

"And you will do what you are asked? No questions asked." She kissed his head then, slipping her tongue in between the opening of his foreskin. He was surprised his legs were still holding him up.

"Always!"

He could feel her lips twitch into a smile. "Good." With that she gave him what he desperately wanted, knowing full well he would have to give her a lot more back in return. He didn't care, Nigel had already given her his soul.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's all for now, hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. Will update soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks all again for the reviews and for the new guys who are following and have favourite the story. I hope you all are enjoying it.

I'm going to try and update this once a week. I'm trying to write everyday before heading off to work. So far i've been succeeding. I'm really enjoying this one, and the way things are going it will be much longer than my previous story Connection. Don't think I'm even half way through yet.

Please keep on reviewing, all comments are welcome. :)

* * *

10...

(The next day...)

Catarina had arrived moments ago and couldn't keep her eyes off of Alec, or more importantly, Alec's stomach.

"Honestly Magnus, when you called me saying you had an emergency and needed my skills I thought you were having me on. This, is..."

"Incredible? Wonderful? An exciting new adventure." Magnus added and couldn't help his excitement.

Alec on the other hand saw Catarina's expression on her face and knew she wasn't thinking of any of the words Magnus had described. They were all sitting in the living room. Alec sitting next to Magnus while Catarina sat opposite them.

"Different." She finally said, making Alec relax and Magnus sulk.

"Different? Catarina, Alec is carry our baby and all you can say is different?"

"Magnus." Alec pleaded him, he just wanted to get examined and then deal with the other plans they had that day... Telling his friends the news. Hoping their words wouldn't be anything worse. Words such as Disgrace, Evil and an Abomination. He couldn't help it, he was worried.

Catarina, noticing Alec's worry smiled at him. "Alec, everything will be ok. You are in good hands. I'll make sure the baby is ok."

"Thanks." Alec smiled weakly. He was still nervous.

"Mind you, it might've been nice if I was told about this sooner. You must be due in September and you haven't seen anyone these past months..? I can understand, but you could've called me sooner Magnus. You can trust me. Even though I am sure at the ball last week I didn't see Alec this big?"

Alec looked at Magnus. "You didn't tell her?"

Magnus looked from Alec and then to Catarina. "My darling, the reason no one, let alone yourself didn't see Alec in this state was because he wasn't pregnant then. It happened that night."

Catarina stared at both of them. Alec nodded in agreement with Magnus. "It's true, this happened last week. We had decided to well, end it when we saw what had happened, and erm..." Alec shrugged, running a hand through his black hair messing it up even more. He was finding it difficult explaining this to her, how was he going to manage to explain it to everyone else?

"Let me guess, everything you did to try and terminate the pregnancy failed and instead sped it up."

"Correct." Magnus added, somewhat pleased. Not with the fact every spell he did failed but for the fact his daughter could prevent things and speed up her development. Magnus had the look of a proud parent.

Catarina, however didn't seem to have the same feelings. She took a deep breath and turned to Alec. "Where do you feel more comfortable being examined?"

"The bedroom?" He asked.

"Ok then, lets go."

Magnus helped Alec up, he could manage to move around ok still but the extra weight was slightly a disadvantage. The bump too was started to knock into things, which he kept on apologizing to his daughter for, and when she was awake, she too apologised back. It was a weird feeling.

Right now she was asleep and content in his stomach, or should he say womb now? He was somewhat glad he didn't have to go through the whole 9 months. Things would be a lot worse if he had to deal with every bit of being pregnant.

As the moved to the bedroom, Catarina stopped Magnus from entering.

"Just Alec and I, Magnus."

Magnus eyes grew wider, but did not complain which Alec was surprised about. He turned to Alec. "It'll be fine, I'll be in the living room if you need me." With that he left as Catarina closed over the door, but did not shut it.

Alec stood, awkwardly in the middle of the room, he really wasn't sure what was about to happen let alone being alone with Catarina. He knew she was trustworthy, but he couldn't help feeling anxious. Since last night and deciding to keep his and Magnus's daughter, he couldn't help fretting over her safety.

"Alec, make yourself comfortable. Like I said earlier, you will be fine."

Alec nodded, not trusting his voice and laid down on the bed. He plumped up some pillows behind him so he could lean up abit. Once he was comfortable Catarina moved to the bed and gently sat down next to him. "Ok Alec, would you like me to lift up your top or would you prefer to do it?" She asked kindly.

Alec didn't answer but pulled up his top revealing his bump. "Is that ok, or do you need me to take it off?" He asked, not really sure on what he needed to do.

"That's perfectly fine how it is. I'm going to start feeling around the bump and will be taking some blood samples as well. If you feel uncomfortable or wish me to stop at any time, please let me know."

Alec nodded as Catarina pressed her hands to his stomach and gently felt around the whole area, asking Alec at times if there was any pain or other sensations. There wasn't and Catarina smiled. Alec guessed that was a good sign. Once satisfied, Catarina moved and picked up her bag she brought out and pulled out a stethoscope, placing the listening parts into her ears.

"Alec this will be cold to the touch, it won't hurt but let me know if it's uncomfortable. I'm going to listen to your baby."

Alec just nodded. He knew Catarina was being overly kind. Magnus had told him before she arrived she was an excellent nurse and knew what she was doing. After all she has had many years experience. Alec didn't ask how many, he didn't wish to be rude to probably the only medical person who wouldn't look at him like some sort of experiment.

Catarina placed the coolness of the metal against Alec's body, instantly feeling a kick inside.

"I feel I may have woken her up." Catarina said drawing back the metal piece to place it elsewhere on his stomach.

Inside his mind he heard his daughter's voice. _"What was that?"_

Alec smiled. "It's ok." He said aloud, to both of them. Inside his mind he replied to his daughter "I'm having a check up, to make sure you're ok."

 _"But I am ok? Why do you need... Aagh, that's cold."_

Alec laughed a little feeling his daughter kick wherever Catarina placed her stethoscope.

"I have to admit, I've never had a patient be so active during a check up."

 _"Who is that, I don't recognize the voice?"_

Before Alec could reply he saw Catarina stood up instantly, starring at Alec and the bump. Alec knew what she had heard.

"You weren't hearing things, she can talk." Alec said, hoping she won't freak.

Catarina's eyes were slightly larger than before. "You can hear her? All the time? When did this start?"

"Last night. She got me to change my mind. She was very persuasive."

Catarina looked at him, to the bump then back to Alec. "I can imagine. My word, you two have something very special. I have to admit, I am very jealous." Catarina smiled. She may be jealous but the trust in her eyes told Alec his child would not be betrayed by her.

"Thanks."

"Does your daughter have a name yet?"

Alec looked down at his bump. He hadn't even thought of that yet. Then again, he could always ask.

"Sweetheart?" Alec said, not realising aloud seeing Catarina's expression he quickly added. "That's not her name, at least I think not?"

 _"Yes daddy?"_

"Have you, I mean. Do you know what we named you? You didn't really say in the vision you gave me."

Catarina's expression changed hearing that but didn't say anything. She also removed her equipment to give Alec some privacy between him and his daughter.

 _"Yes, I know my name. I like it."_

"Can you tell me?" Alec asked then heard her giggle. "Please, it would be nice to know it."

 _"But you do know it daddy, I'm named after you."_

"What?" Alec was stunned. Catarina saw the expression on his face change and asked if he was ok. Alec just nodded.

 _"My name is Alexis Bane Lightwood. Lexy for short. It was daddy Magnus's idea."_

Alec smiled, "I bet it was. Thank you, Lexy."

"Lexy?" Magnus came into the room, looking puzzled as he stared at both Catarina and Alec. Seeing Alec's look of amusement he moved over to him. "Is everything ok? Who is Lexy?"

Alec stared at him in disbelieve but then asked "Thought of any baby names yet for our daughter?"

Magnus nodded. "Actually I have, yes. Mainly one and I hope you'd like it because I adore the name..."

"Alexis Bane Lightwood, by any chance?" Alec said before he could.

Magnus was gobsmacked. "How did you?"

"Lexy, our daughter told me. She also told me it was all your idea."

"I will admit, I have thought of the name for a few days." Magnus admitted. "Do you like it?"

Alec sat up and kissed him. Catarina couldn't help but smile at the both of them, and then cough gently to remind them they weren't alone.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but I still haven't finished yet."

Magnus, reluctantly pulled away. Before he could answer his friend the apartment buzzer sounded through the room. He sighed and stood. "Very well, I shall return." With that he left the them alone once more. No doubt to yell at whoever was disturbing them Alec thought.

"Right then... Shall we continue, blood sample next?" She said reaching into her bag for a syringe.

"Erm, can we pass the syringe part?" Alec asked. He didn't know why, but being stabbed with a needle was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Alec, you're a Shadowhunter and afraid of needles?" Catarina sounded amused.

"Not until now I wasn't."

Catarina chuckled. "It'll be over in a..."

Before Catarina could finish, a loud commotion was heard coming from the living room. Alec didn't think twice to act. He was up, weapon in hand instantly which was kept nearby the bed and rushed out of the bedroom before Catarina could put the needle away.

As he rushed though into the living room, hearing loud voices and something smash in the room too Alec needed to know Magnus was ok. Not just for him, but for Lexy too. Once he was in, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Magnus was standing there, unharmed, but alarmed to see four people, all standing in the room ready for action. Alec recognised them all: First Simon, who saw him first and his eyes widened in surprise. Then Clary who just looked stunned. Isabelle, who seemed to have knocked over something with her whip almost dropped to the ground seeing him. Then it was Jace, Jace looked him straight in the eyes, then moved his gaze down.

"Hmm..." Jace stated. "Out of all the Lightwoods, I honestly thought it would be Izzy who'd get knocked up first."

Magnus put his head into his hands as Alec stood there unable to move. Within seconds everyone surrounded him and the noise and commotion reignited once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Just want to say a quick thanks to the new guys who are following this story, hope you are enjoying it.

Enjoy the two new updates :)

* * *

11...

"You're pregnant?" Simon said for the 100th time. "How did this happen?"

Jace turned to Simon. "Did your mother never tell you about the birds and the bees?"

Simon glared back at him "Were you ever told? It's not as if Alec has lady parts..." Clary turned to stare at him then but Simon ignored it and continued. "Unless... Alec you haven't had a sex change?"

"You're an idiot." Jace glared at him while Clary decided to interrupt a potential fight between the two.

"However this happened, it is pretty incredible, when did this all happen?"

Alec looked at all three of them, then at Izzy and saw her just starring at him. Not saying a single word. He looked at Magnus for help. His eyes pleaded for it.

Magnus had, literally, been pushed to the side as all four Shadowhunters, who had rudely busted into his apartment just moments ago circled his beloved realising what had happened. It had come to a sudden surprise, especially that Magnus hadn't even contacted any of them to turn up. They just had.

When the buzzer rang, Magnus answered it in his usual tone. He received a sarcastic comment back and instantly realised who was outside. It was Jace along with the others. This was really bad timing. Very bad timing.

"Unfortunately, this is a very inconvenient time for all of you to turn up, unannounced may I add. Come back later."

Jace, was having none of it. "Magnus, We need to see Alec. There's been a number of demon activity happening around the city and I'm not having Alec text me again saying his busy helping you make whatever potions you need. Let us in!"

Sometimes he truly despised Jace. "Jace, no. Come back in an hour, alone and you can see Alec then."

This was the worst things he could've said... For a split second he'd forgotten the others were there, especially Isabelle.

"Alone?! Magnus Bane, why won't you let us in? Why won't Alec want to see me?!"

Magnus sighed and shook his head. No matter what he did next, it would end badly. Instead his decision was taken out of his hands as unexpectedly, but should've been expected, All four of them appeared in his living room. He clocked onto Clary's eyes and gave her the biggest evil glare he could. It didn't help that he'd recently redecorated the place, in a nice Moroccan theme, so when they all fell into the room Isabelle had knocked over an antique vase. Smashing it in the progress.

"What did I just say?! Right now is not the best time!" Magnus stared at all of them, eye wide, hoping Alec nor Catarina heard the commotion.

Of course he had heard it, and came rushing in ready for action. Then all hell broke loose. It truly didn't help with Jace's comment.

He truly despised Jace right now.

"Alright you lot!" Magnus said, snapping his fingers making all four of them sit down upon the seats around the living room, as he moved to Alec's side. "That is enough."

Jace looked annoyed but said nothing, Magnus noticed he saw Alec's expression. It was not good. He was petrified with the sudden situation, he did not want this all in one go. They had decided to call Jace, get him over first then invite the others round. That was what Alec wanted, and Magnus was pissed he couldn't at least have that.

"Ok..." Jace said making himself more comfortable. "Alec, you want to talk? We'll listen, no interruptions from any of us, is that clear?" He turned mainly facing Simon.

Simon just nodded and Clary, sitting next to Jace held his hand. Isabelle sat next to Simon, she still kept quiet from seeing Alec for the first time. Not saying a word. Magnus guessed Alec would've prefered Izzy to be her usual self. The silence was worse.

Alec moved to the couch and sat down with Magnus by his side while Magnus took his weapon away and placed it upon the coffee table. He took a deep breathe and told the guys everything, well not the part of Alec ravaging him that night, but pretty much everything else was told. All of them stayed quiet and listened, Magnus could see Jace listening intentivly, as did Izzy and Clary. Simon however seemed to want to interrupt and ask as many questions as he could. Possibly really irritating ones. But kept his mouth shut, thanks to the glare Jace gave him a couple of times as well as the ones Magnus gave him.

When Alec had finished, he sat back looked at all of them and waited. He could see in his eyes he was on the edge of what was about to be said.

Clary remained quiet, no doubt taking it all in. She even looked at Simon. Surprisingly he too kept quiet. It looked as if Jace was about to say something until Izzy unexpectedly stood up.

"Izzy?" Alec said, it looked as if she was about to leave. Magnus knew that would've been a knife through the heart for Alec.

Izzy didn't say a word, she walked over to Alec, sat down next to him and hugged him tightly. Alec hugged her back as he relaxed in her hold. She pulled back slightly and Magnus could see fresh tears staring to form.

"I don't care how this happened, but I'm here for you, for all of you." She said, for the first time since arriving into the apartment.

Alec too also saw the same expression in the other guys eyes. They were with him, he had nothing to worry about. At least with them.

"You know me Alec, you had nothing to worry about with me. I'll always be by your side. But I get why you were... Anxious by this all." Jace added.

"Thanks guys." Alec said.

"There is something I need to know..." Simon spoke up. "And I know I've said this a lot, but seriously how the hell did this happen?"

It looked as if Jace wanted to throttle him but Magnus spared Simon. "In all honestly, I have no idea. I've been looking into this, into any spells there could be to allow this to happen and came up with nothing."

"But surly something must've happened that night, except of course... You know." Clary added.

Magnus pondered this for a moment. There was nothing odd about that night. It was a very good night, and very beautiful... With the full moon...

The full moon? Magnus poundered.

Magnus stood up and moved towards the wall where a calendar laid upon the wall. It was something he hadn't really noticed, but should have. It wasn't anything that really effected him, all except some Werewolves who couldn't cope with it. After all there had been two full moons in one calendar month. Making the last full moon, the one that happened the night of the ball a Blue Moon.

It was very strange and odd, especially a Blue Moon, even rare, would usually take place near the end of a month. But alas it happened, and he wondered if someone, another Warlock perhaps used this to their advantage? If they had, it was old magic. Very old magic which something Magnus rarely used.

What was their advantage to get Alec to become pregnant? There truly was no great outcome for a stranger to see this happen to them? Maybe it was suppose to happen to someone else that night?

But who?

"Magnus, what is it?" Alec asked, still sitting on the couch with Izzy but his gaze was entially on Magnus.

Magnus turned and faced Alec. "What do you remember from that night? Can you think of anything different, at all?"

Alec wondered for a moment. "There wasn't anything, We had a good time. We all were. We even saw Tessa and Jem..."

Magnus eyes widened stopping Alec in his tracks. Alec looked at him puzzled.

"I think I know how this happened Alexander, you weren't the one who meant to get pregnant."

"Then who..." Alec stopped, then realised what Magnus had been thinking. There was no reason what so ever to get a male pregnant, however there could be a reason to get a Warlock, a female Warlock who could have children and no one would bat an eye lid at it. After all Alec was Paratabi with one of her descendants.

"Tessa. That drink she gave us, it was for her?" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus nodded, and pulled out his mobile phone. He was going to call Tessa, and find out more of this Warlock who'd given her this drink. Also to pre warn her, after all, this potion was one that was extremely powerful. Who knows what this Warlock could do next.


	12. Chapter 12

12...

Sometimes Nigel wondered if being with Lucinda was really the best thing for him? Yes he owed her a debt, a huge one when Demons killed his parents and she rescued him when he was 15. He didn't realise then, she would demand so much from his, including his soul. But she was beautiful, he couldn't help falling in love with her. After all that night when his parents died she made sweet and incredible love to him, she must love him, in some shape or form?

They had moved from the living room and into the master bedroom,spending most of the afternoon and early evening in there. Nigel was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to Lucinda and drift off into a tranquil sleep. Unfortunately Lucinda had over plans.

"Nigel, my gorgeous man... I need you to do something for me." She spoke softly and beautifully.

"What do you need?" Nigel asked turning to face her.

Lucinda leant up over him "I need you to go to the LA Institute and spy on Tessa Gray."

Nigel's eyes widened as he sat up instantly. "What?!" He was stunned. Lucinda had told him about her world, about other Warlocks, Werewolves, Vampires and the Fairfolk. But the Shadowhunters she had always addressed as a stubborn lot who needed a reality check. They also addressed mundanes as lower lifeforms to their own. Nigel did not want to go to a place where they lived and breathed, let alone train with their endless array of weapons.

"My darling, I know you're nervous about this. But you promised you would help me with whatever I needed. I need this, more than anything."

Nigel did promise. "You're right, I did. But how am I even going to get even close to..."

"Oh my darling, I already have the potion to sort that out. You will become, for this night only, a ghost."

"A what?"

"A ghost... Ghosts can easily wonder anywhere upon this world as they're not exactly apart of it therefore can wonder wherever they wish. The Institute will be no issue for you." Lucinda smiled at him.

Nigel knew this was made, knew this was insane but he agreed. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Lucinda stood and headed towards a box on the side. Nigel climbed up out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans he kept in the bedroom as his other pair was still in the living room, along with his top. As he pulled them up and did up his zipper Lucinda returned with a small bottle full with a dark liquid.

"Here, my darling. Drink this."

Nigel took it, unopened the bottle and sniffed the contents almost trying not to gag. "It's revolting."

Lucinda rolled her eyes and glared at him. Nigel decided best to just down it in one, which he did and instantly dropped to his knees. His whole body shook and burned, his head felt as if it would explode.

"What's happening..?" Nigel choked out, his heart was in agony and felt extremely light headed.

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel... How does one become a ghost? You're dying my sweetheart."

Nigel didn't say another word, instead his whole body dropped to the floor unmoving. After a few moments Lucinda rolled her eyes again and kicked his lifeless form. Soon enough something emerged from his body, lifting up peacefully and standing right before her. Nigel's spirit stood before her.

"Now that's better." Lucinda smiled.

Nigel took a moment to register and saw the state he was in, he was see through and he could feel... Nothing. It was a horrifying experience, especially as he was (in spirit form) was still standing on top of his own body.

"Now my darling, it is now 7 at night. You must return back here before your body becomes cold and stiff. That should be within 8 hours. So I suggest you get back here by midnight so I can bring you back to life. Now go!"

"But, won't people see me?"

"Mundanes, nope. Most downworlders won't bother you, you're a ghost and no threat to them and likewise. Shadowhunters respect the dead and will leave you alone. Now go!"

Nigel did as he was told.

It took him almost an hour to reach the Institute, it didn't help being a ghost. He thought he could be able to fly or at least transport himself to various places but he guessed that either took time to learn (which he did not have) or was just fiction for hollywood and the like. He stood infront of the gates, instead of trying to open the gates he just walked through them. That was cool, he thought.

What was even cooler was when he walked straight through the double doors of the Institute. However he froze as soon as he entered the foyay of the place.

Expecting to hear alarms, or even Shadowhunters ready with their weapons to, well not kill, but to probably try to harm him didn't happen. It was strange, standing in this building alone with no welcome. Nigel knew what he had to do, he had to find Tessa Gray.

It didn't take long, moving from room to room throughout the Institute. It probably would've done if he was back in his body but walking through walls was quiet good fun. Nigel did almost fall out of the Institute itself but he regained himself and found Tessa inside what seemed to be a music room. She was sitting down in an old but comfortable chair with a book while a cd in the background played of what seemed to be Violin music. She wasn't alone, there was a young girl with her. Maybe a couple of years younger than himself. Maybe 15 years old with dark blond hair, tied up in a pony tail. She looked cute.

She was reading a book with what looked like a overstuffed gray fluffy pillow on her lap.

"Ugh!" The girl groaned, placing the book down onto the side of the couch and rubbed her eyes. "This is frustrating."

Tessa smiled and looked over from her book to the girl. "Everything ok Emma?"

"No." Said Emma. "All this is so frustrating, some of it I don't understand. The stuff I do is very hard and complicated. Why do I need to know this?"

"A little bit of extra knowledge doesn't hurt, even if it is all about Demons and their tricks. It is good to know, even if you don't understand it all now one day something will click and it'll make sense."

"Well that day isn't today." She sighed and stroked the overstuffed pillow, it stretched and meowed in pleasure.

Ok, guess it wasn't a pillow Nigel thought.

"Where did Jem go?" Emma asked petting her cat. At least Nigel assumed it was hers. Seemed to be.

"He went to see the Silent Brothers, he needed to ask them something." Tessa said a little sadly.

Emma seemed to pick up on it. "Is everything ok, with Jem?"

Tessa put her book down and leaned a little closer to Emma. "I believe so yes, but I think Jem has been finding some things a little difficult. It's been a few years now since he was brought back to me..."

"To us..." Emma added but not unkindly.

Tessa smiled, "Yes, to the both of us. I think he believes the Heavenly fire has done something to him, nothing serious nor permanent but I think he needs some reassurance from the Brothers. After all, they were his family for a long time."

"I hope they can reassure him. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Tessa stood then, moved to her side on the couch and held her. From where he stood in the shadows he could see affection from the both of them Like an older sister would have for her younger sister.

Their moment was cut short when a mobile phone started to ring, Tessa apologised to Emma. She moved back slightly from Emma but stayed next to her as she pulled out her phone from her jean pocket.

"Hello Magnus, how are you and the lovely Alec?" Tessa smiled down the phone as Emma went back to fussing the gray fat lump of a cat.

Within moments of the call Tessa's face turned to intent as she immediately stood, Emma looked up with some concern.

"Magnus, that is... How?"

Now Nigel was intent on what was being said, or at least her part of the conversation.

"Is Alec alright? She paused, listening in to more. "The night of the ball, that drink I had. Are you sure?"

Now Nigel was really intent on what was happening. Even Emma, who now stood by her whispering to her what was wrong wanted to know what was happening.

"Alec drank it all, and now..."

Nigel never got the chance to hear Tessa finish her sentence. Within seconds the furrball of a cat screeched and howled at him as it circled around him, hissing at him and trying its best to swipe at him. First Emma turned to see the commotion, then Tessa.

Nigel didn't think twice, he quickly turned and ran. He headed back through the walls, out of the Institute and straight back to the apartment. He did not wish to stand around and find out what a Shadowhunter, even though young and a Warlock would do to him. Even in his current state.

He didn't realise he made it back to the apartment when he did. He was quiet relieved he was a ghost at this moment, he wasn't sweaty nor out of breathe. Lucinda was waiting for him, impatiently in the living room. Which had been cleaned and redecorated. His body was no where in sight.

"What did you discover?" Lucinda asked in her greeting of him. She was dressed in a silk dressing gown.

"The Warlock, Tessa, she didn't drink the potion. She gave it to someone else."

Lucinda's eyes widened. "Who? Who did she give the potion too!" Lucinda demanded.

"Someone called Alec... I didn't get a last name but I guess she's with someone called Magnus? I'm guessing he's a Warlock?" Nigel said, slightly desperate to get back into his body. It must be still in the bedroom.

Lucinda stared at him. "Do you know anything else, anything else at all about this Magnus and his bitch?" Lucinda was fuming. Nigel thought when hearing the news she might've been a tad happy, but he guessed wrong.

"No, I couldn't find out anything else." It was true. All he got were names, nothing else. He was positive Alec was a girl too, he remembered he had a girlfriend when he was 8 called Alec. She broke his heart, as well as his Action man.

Lucinda, from sitting on the couch tapped one of her claws upon her bottom lip. She did this sometimes when concentrating. "Magnus... Magnus... Magnus Bane!" She said suddenly. "Yes, the name rings a bell. He's on the council, the representation of all Warlocks for the Shadowhunter Council. I don't know anything about him, but I guess his girlfriend is a Shadowhunter and it looks like she's carrying my child."

Nigel looked relieved, at least now they knew who had the drink and finally the plan can continue.

"I must find this Magnus Bane, maybe some of my contacts will know where he lives..." She stood abruptly ready to leave the room.

"Erm, Lucinda." Lucinda stopped and turned to Nigel. "Erm, can I have my body back. Please?"

Lucinda looked at him, then smiled. "Of course my darling, you've done very well this evening." She lifted up her two of her fingers and as soon as they snapped Nigel gasped suddenly for air. His eyes flew wide open and he sat up trying to catch his breath. He was back in his body, and thankfully relieved his body had been moved onto the bed instead of it still on the floor.

He turned his face as Lucinda entered the room, her mobile in hand. She was smiling.

"Ever been to New York before Nigel?" Nigel shook his head. "Well, that's where we are headed... But first, you deserve a reward."

Nigel swallowed hard as he felt the bedding covering him move without assistant as his body, unexpectedly naked (he was sure he was dressed earlier) was exposed to her. Nigel laid back upon the bed as Lucinda undressed and straddled him. From the look in her eyes all she was focused on was him, the baby and Magnus Bane was forgotten. She was all his, at least for tonight. This was why he stayed with her.

For these moments.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

As I recently finished off another chapter of this story I thought I would update this again :) As I'm in a good mood. Also with this chapter, it has inspired me to write another fiction to go along with events that happen. I won't upload that one yet until, 1: I've finished writing it and 2: I've finished this one. In case there are other similar events that happen.

Also this is probably one of my favourite chapters I have written for this fic so far.

Enjoy and please continue to review. I enjoy seeing and reading them. :)

* * *

13...

Alec stood in his and Magnus's bedroom, looking out of the window at the night scene of Brooklyn. The city seemed alive more than ever, maybe because the rain had finally settled and the local bars and restaurants were busy.

He didn't flinch when two male arms wrapped around his chest as his Paratabi lent his chin onto his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted me to go on patrol with you guys?" Alec said still looking out the window. He wasn't annoyed, but he did know Jace and the others left a few hours ago to check out the area while Magnus talked to Tessa, then did some work afterwards.

"In your condition? Nope, I'm not risking it... Mom."

In the reflection he saw Jace grin at him. Alec was not impressed.

"Do not call me that."

"Why not? You are the one carrying?" Jace grinned

Alec sighed. He knew best when Jace was in this sarcastic yet happy mood he probably won't win the argument. Also he was tired. It really had been a long day for him, even for little Lexy who as asleep. He knew she was, he could feel her content and relaxed. It was a nice feeling, it did however make him feel tried himself.

Alec couldn't help but yawn.

"Is my presence boring you?"

Alec laughed, "No. Just tired. It's all been a bit, you know."

"I know. Come on, bed." Jace said moving slightly and helping Alec to the bed. Alec didn't climb in though, just sat back up against the headboard with his legs outstretched in front of him. Jace joined him on the other side, on Magnus's side and did the same.

"You know," Alec started "Magnus won't be pleased seeing you in bed with me."

"Oh I think he wouldn't mind two gorgeous men in his bed. We are both pretty irresistible, even in your condition."

Alec was too tired to glare at him, Instead he closed his eyes for a moment. Enjoying the peace and quiet...

Until Lexy kicked him.

His eyes reopened and looked down at his bump. Alec lifted up his top and pressed his hand against where he felt the kick and felt it again. Lexy was still asleep, he was sure of that. Guess she was a fidget during her sleep.

"Looks light she's already a little fighter." Jace commented.

Alec turned to him. "She could easily take you on."

"I'd like to see her try."

Alec laughed. "Do you, want to?" He said gesturing to his hand.

Jace looked at the bump, he could see Lexy still kicking once in a while. He nodded and moved his hand to where Alec's one was and pressed gently. His lips twitched into a small grin when he felt Lexy kick him.

"Wow... That was a good one. She still couldn't take me on though."

Alec rolled his eyes when two other figures entered the room.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

Both Jace and Alec turned to see Simon and Izzy standing there, Simon commenting on Jace sitting next to Alec on the bed, his hand still pressed against Alec's stomach.

"This." Jace said, with his free hand pointing at both him and Alec. "Is called bonding. Something you would not understand, mundane."

"Really... Mundane? Can't you see the marks on me or are you blinded by your own ignorance." Simon came back with making Isabelle laugh and join her brothers on the bed, sitting next to Alec.

"I've seen you fight, and I can tell you one thing. Lexy here kicks far better than you do. When she's born and old enough, I'm going to teach her to kick your arse!"

"And I'll teach her to kick yours." Izzy interjected, not waiting for a response from him she turned to Alec. "Can I?"

"Yes you can." Alec said removing Jace's hand so Izzy could feel. She pressed her hand gently onto Alec's skin, gently rubbing it. Alec felt Lexy kick back and saw the sheer joy on Izzy's face.

Then he felt something else, something only he and Magnus had felt. Lexy removed her foot and placed her hand palm to palm to Izzy's. Instantly Izzy froze and from the look in her eyes, she was seeing something. Lexy was showing her something.

Alec watched her intently then Jace and Simon noticed something happening. Simon instantly went to Izzy's side as Jace watched Izzy, then onto Alec.

"What's happening?" Jace and Simon asked in unison.

"It's Lexy, she can do things... She's showing Izzy something."

"Showing her what?" Simon said then turned to Izzy as she was brought back to them when she gasped and stood instantly, almost knocking into Simon.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked, taking hold of her in his embrace.

Isabelle looked stunned as tears escaped her eyes. Alec looked at her intently, he could tell she wasn't upset. She was, happy.

"Izzy? What did she show you?" Alec asked.

Isabelle, coming out of her trance blinked and looked at Alec and smiled.

"What are you saying, how can she show Izzy anything?" Simon asked, puzzled with what had happened.

"I think I know." Jace said then instantly pressed his hand against Alec's stomach making Alec jump with the sudden touch. Lexy's hand was still pressed against the inside of his stomach and Jace pressed his hand against hers.

Before Alec could complain to him the same look came upon him. Jace looked content and once it was over he gently moved his hand away, smiling.

"That... Was incredible."

"You saw something too?" Simon said astounded.

Jace looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah, and you know I said I'd teach her to kick your arse, she does!" Alec looked at Jace as he turned to face him back. "Lexy's incredible. You've got one hell of a daughter."

Alec smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"Ok, my turn!"

Alec's eyes widened when he saw Simon approach him. As much as he liked Simon, there was no way he wanted him touching him. Aparently neither did Isabelle. Before Simon could take another step forward, Izzy grabbed him and swirled him around as she pinned him against the wall opposite. Both Jace and Alec watched in stunned silence.

"You, Simon Lewis are not to ever touch Alec's stomach! Do you understand?!" Izzy demanded as Magnus and Clary entered the bedroom hearing the commotion.

"Izzy, Simon what's going on?" Clary asked turning from then to Jace and Alec. "Jace, what's happened?"

"Lover's tiff?" Jace replied but seemed to be enjoying the sight. Alec just shrugged.

Magnus, ignoring the commotion turned to Jace. "I believe to remember only ever inviting one of the Nephilim children into my bedroom. Off, now. Blonde, only good looking Shadowhunters are allowed on my bed."

"I did warn you." Alec said to Jace slightly amused. Even Clary seemed to be amused too.

"Charming, you find me repulsive. Fine then, I shall take my leave." Jace climbed off of the bed and gave Magnus a look as he joined Clary. Taking her into his embrace.

Magnus ignored it and joined Alec on the bed. "So why is Isabelle trying to press Simon into the wall?"

"Izzy saw something when Lexy pressed her hand against hers. Simon went to do the same, and that's the result."

"Ah, I'm guessing Izzy saw something that she doesn't want Simon to see." Magnus said just to Alec. "Fair enough. Ok Izzy, please refrain from pressing Simon up against the wall. I've recently decorated and with him imbedded into the wall will ruin the look."

Isabelle turned to Magnus, smiled and released her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked Simon, still amused though.

"Oh yeah, perfect. It's a good job I love her." He replied and Izzy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Within a second all thoughts of being annoyed with her went out the window. Clary rolled her eyes.

"As much as it is nice to see you all so lovely dovey, we have a problem." Magnus said gaining all of their attention, especially Alec's.

"What is it?"

"After the phone call I had with Tessa, even though interrupted by a silly mundane ghost wondering through the Institute..." He shook his head. "Tessa told me the Warlock's name, who gave her the drink."

"Lucinda Cross, we know we were all there." Jace interrupted. "I remember her, she was making drinks for everyone. Good cocktail making skills too, even with her claws."

"Jace that just isn't it." Clary spoke up. "While we went to patrol Magnus was searching for anything regarding this Warlock, even calling other Warlocks he knows."

"And what was the outcome?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing." Magnus sounded beaten. "None of my Warlock friends have heard of her."

"Well, that can't be that rare, she could be recent. Or whatever you guys call it?" Simon added.

"I know what you mean, but no one this new to magic could cause another, especially a male pregnant. This is dark magic Simon, no one recent as you called it could do this?"

Alec tensed, his hands instantly going to Lexy. "So what do you think she is?" He asked dreading the answer.

"She's a Warlock alright, probably one of the oldest ones there ever is. And more powerful than I am." Magnus said sadly as he moved one of his hands over one of Alec's, entwining their fingers together. "I am assuming she wanted Tessa and Jem to create this child, now that we intervene with her plans." He tightened his hold onto Alec. "I promise on my life, I won't let her get to you." He said, meeting Alec's eyes.

"She's going to come after me, after Lexy?" Alec said, sheer dread and fear rushing through his vanes. He couldn't help it, he felt afraid.

"That bitch will not get to Lexy, I swear on the Angel!" Isabelle stood out looking at both Alec and Magnus. "I swear I will protect her with my life."

"We've faced a lot together, you have always had my back and now I have yours. Alec I am and will be always by your side." Jace added

"I've got your back too Alec." Simon said standing next to Izzy.

Clary, moving away from Jace towards both Alec and Magnus, sitting down next to Alec on the bed. "If there is anything I can do, I will do my best to do it."

 _"Aunt Clary"_

"Lexy?" Alec said, hearing her voice. All of them looked at him. "What did you want with Clary?"

Clary blinked and Jace moved towards the bed, in between both Alec and Clary.

 _"I want to show her something."_

Alec looked at Clary and lifted his top again, Clary could see a small hand pressing against his stomach.

"Lexy wants to show you something, it'll be ok." Jace answered her unspoken question.

Clary looked at the hand then pressed her hand against it. Like the others, Clary eyes looked as if they had drifted away somewhere. Lexy was showing her something. While she was still still away, Clary took out her steele with her free hand and within moments she started to draw a rune upon Alec's stomach.

No one moved to stop her, mostly because they were stunned but also Alec didn't move to stop her. He trusted his daughter, and knew she was doing something with Clary. Especially since when the rune was created, blue sparks outlined the rune making it glow.

Within a blink of an eye, everyone except Alec gasped.

"Clary, what did you do?" Jace said, disbelieve ridden in his voice.

"Where's the bump gone, where's Lexy?" Magnus asked worried and concerned.

"What are you lot talking about, she's still here?" Alec spoke out, wondering what the hell was happening with his friends.

"Erm, Alec... We can't see the bump anymore. You don't look pregnant." Simon said answering him. "Clary, that rune... It was the glamour rune wasn't it?"

Clary nodded. "Yes, but why can't we..."

"Because that's what Lexy did. If we can not see it, then others with the sight can not see." Magnus said astonished. "No matter how hard we look." He smiled looking at Alec. "Our little one is protecting you from the inside."

"But I can still see." Alec said.

"Of course, Lexy wanted you too. She, spoke to me." Clary said then added "She looks up to you so much, she truly loves you both."

Alec smiled and leant against Magnus as he touched his invisible stomach.

Simon, walking towards them all with Izzy moved to Clary's side. "Any possibility she told you what she showed Izzy?"

Alec, Magnus and Jace all laughed when Izzy quiet happily slapped Simon over the head with her hand.

Clary smiled. "No Simon, she did not."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks again for the new guys following and who have favorite the story. :) Here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy.

I'm currently starting to write chapter 21 of this fiction, so will upload 15+ in the next couple of days. Once I've tweaked a few bits. It's going well. Not sure how many chapters there will be. But I am really enjoying writing it.

Anyways this chapter we're back with Jem and Tessa :)

* * *

14...

(Few weeks later...)

Jem had left Tessa asleep in the apartment they shared almost an hour ago. He had received a fire message from the Silent Brothers asking him to come see them in private. He sent one back saying he would be there within the hour. He quickly got dressed, kissed Tessa gently on her forehead and left getting a cab to the local cemetery. It was still early, not even dawn and thankfully not a lot of traffic to deal with.

On the way over to the cemetery his mind wondered over the past few weeks, mainly from returning for the first time from the city of bones to the Institute where Tessa was waiting for him. She had been helping Emma with some of her studies, he wondered how much studying was done and how much 'girl talk' happened instead. Jem found the new modern ways of talking interesting and sometimes entertaining. However some things he did not like.

Twerking for one, he did not. However he was sure Will would've found it highly amusing and possible even tried it out himself. That, would had been entertaining to have watched.

Returning to the Institute, he found Tessa in the Library and Emma. Both looked quiet concerned, especially Tessa. Church also seemed whirled up, Emma looked as if she was trying to settle him.

"What has happened?" He asked entering the Library and moving towards both of them.

"We had an unexpected visitor, a ghost of a mundane." Emma perked up seeing Jem. She seemed ok, but Tessa remained silent. "Church tried to attack him."

It wasn't unusual to have ghosts wonder through Institutes once in a while, sometimes the spirits believe its a place of refuse or even guidance. Even though it is a rare thing. The Shadowhunters tend to just let them be, mundanes tend to be a lot more inhospitable towards the visits. It was also very unusual, especially with Church who was possible as old as both Jem and Tessa to attack a spirit.

Jem moved to Tessa, she seemed to be off somewhere inside her own mind. She also held her mobile phone in her hands, twitching and turning it around. The spirit wouldn't have caused Tess to be this wound up. Something else had happened.

"Tessa?" Jem gentle sat down next to her on the couch and held her hands stopping the movements. Tessa blinked and looked at him. There was worry in her eyes.

"I got a call from Magnus." She sighed closing her eyes. "I should've known or guessed something was up."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he is ok. But his boyfriend Alec..." Tessa stopped gaining her thoughts. "I should never had passed over that drink."

"The drink?" Emma asked with a content Church on her lap.

Jem however had realised what she was on about. "You're referring to the drink the Warlock we met earlier gave you at the ball?"

Tessa nodded. "Yes. It was meant for me and now I know what it was for. It was to get me pregnant."

Emma's eyes widened. "What are you saying Tessa, you can't mean that Alec Lightwood had that drink and now..."

"Yes Emma he is with Child." Tessa said with certainty and sadness.

Emma was speechless while Jem gently pressed on. He knew why Tessa was sad, this was meant to happen to her. The Warlock Lucinda Cross had planned for both of them to create a child possible to be raised under her supervision. That's why they both saw her earlier on that day and why Jem saw the look of surprise and rage in her eyes when she hugged Tessa. Tessa was not pregnant.

"Tessa, what else has happened. Does Magnus need our help?"

Tessa shook her head. "No. Magnus had tried everything possible to terminate the pregnancy..."

"What?!" Emma picked up startling Church. "Why would he do that, it's just a baby. Nothing wrong with that?"

Jem looked at her with such fondness and with sadness. "Unlike yourself and us, most of the Clave do not take kindly to Alec Lightwood's relationship with Magnus. I'm sure you can imagine what they would be like if they heard they are now with a child."

Emma was stunned but more outraged "You're telling me the Clave is homophobic? Why? Their relationship doesn't hurt anyone! Is this another reason why they sent Helen and Aline away from us too? So they didn't have to see two Lesbians getting along perfectly."

"Emma please, keep your voice down. I don't wish for the rest of the Institute to found out about Alec and Magnus." Tessa spoke gently.

"Sorry..." Emma almost whispered. "It's just so unfair."

"I know."

"I take it they were unsuccessful with the termination?" Jem asked.

"Yes they were... It also backfired on them too making the process speed up. Alec is now due in the middle or end of September?"

Emma's eyes widened but kept her mouth shut, possible not trusting another outburst. Jem too was stunned but asked Tessa "I guess they are keeping it?"

"They are keeping her yes. Jace, Clary, Alec's sister Isabelle and Simon all know too. They are going to keep it all to themselves until the baby is born with the help of Catarina Loss. Then they will say they adopted the child. It's the best thing they can hope for."

"If they are keeping it between themselves, why did they tell you all this?"

Tessa looked at Emma "To warn me. Magnus told me their child is one of great power. The Warlock behind this all, will no doubt be after it."

Emma realised what this meant. "The Warlock will be after you?"

Tessa looked sad. "Not anymore, we saw her today and I doubt we'll see her again. She knows I am not with her child."

"Then she'll be looking for who is. Alec and Magnus will be in danger?"

Tessa agreed sadly. Jem took her hand and kissed it. "It is not your fault, you did not know or realise about Lucinda."

Tessa smiled a little "But you did?"

Jem nodded. "Yes. It's another reason why I went to the Silent Brothers. They said what I am going through will pass in time, they also said they would look into Lucinda Cross for me. They'll let me know when they hear or find out anything."

The Silent Brothers had found something and now Jem had reached the cemetery and was walking through the grounds towards the city of bones entrance. He recognised a familiar face standing by the entrance door. Brother Enoch.

"Brother Enoch, it is good to see you." Jem said as he stopped in front of him. "Thank you for contacting me."

 _It is good to see you too, James Carstairs. Come, we have a lot to discuss._

Jem followed Brother Enoch into the city, he had never used the LA entrance much but it was similar to all other entrances around the world. Deep steps traveling further underground; the smell of damp and soil vanished as you neared the city and was replaced with the scents of Shadowhunters past and the power they gave off from their remains. Even now, Jem could still feel their power and presence. It was rather welcoming unlike others who would feel uneasy or frightened by it.

Brother Enoch led Jem into a room where a couple of other Silent Brothers stood around a large alter looking over books and scrolls. Others wouldn't have known who they were but Jem recognised them. Brothers Amos and Jared both turned to watch Brother Enoch and Jem enter, neither of them said a word.

 _It took us some time to find out any information on the Warlock you requested us to look into James. When we did, it was not much. We believe it will be worth your time._

"I am sure it will be." Jem replied and moved to the alter where the brothers gave Jem space to look at their findings. Brother Enoch was right, it wasn't much except a couple of old books and one piece of scroll. Quiet old in it's condition, Jem refrained from holding or touching it too much as it looked delicate to shred in his hands. Instead he lent down and read the old text written, in Latin.

Jem read it once, then read it again. He then turned to one of the books, picked it up and read the script of the page it was left on. It was not good, not good at all. The text he had read was old, almost ancient and much older than the Shadowhunter's bloodline. Also it seemed that this Warlock, this Lucinda Cross was similar to Tessa. She also had the ability to change her appearance. Judging by the Text and the Illustrations portraying the female Warlock, she can appear in any feminine format. Things were starting to clear in Jem's mind. Once the child was born she could easily transform herself into Tessa and stolen their child. From judging from the text as well, this wasn't the first time she'd try to do this. But with a mundane woman. It didn't end well, for the mundane or the child.

 _James?_ Brother Enoch enquired, placing one of his hands upon Jem's shoulder. _We must ask, is Theresa Grey with child?_

Jem looked at Brother Enoch, shaking his head. "No she is not. But there was an attempt but it failed. Which, reading this I am thankful for."

Other Shadowhunters would not have seen it but Jem did, the Brothers in the room looked relieved. _That is good news James, Otherwise we would have had to inform the Consul regarding this matter. A child more powerful than any Warlock or Shadowhunter would not be welcomed in this world. Not amongst Shadowhunters or Warlocks. I am sure you can understand why._

Jem could understand why. Even though Jia Penhallow has been a great Consul in the Clave, she would be outvoted by the rest of the Clave. Most do not like change or anything different. Most still feared what the Fairfolk will do to them and would not easily forget or forgive. As much as this was news, Jem hated knowing this. Also remembering his past, with his nephew James Herondale and how he was treated. Even now it was heartbreaking.

"Thank you Brother Enoch, Amos and Jared. I appreciate your time in finding this information for me."

 _It is always welcome to help a Brother._ Brother Jared said.

 _However we must insist, if you hear anymore of this Lucinda Cross. Inform us immediately. She may have failed this time round, she may not in the future._ Brother Amos added.

"I understand" Jem said, not agreeing nor agreeing to what they had asked.

 _I shall show you out_ Brother Enoch spoke leading Jem out of the City of Bones. Once back out into the cemetery, dawn had approached and the sunlight began to light it's way across the grounds. Jem was relieved to be back outside.

 _Do not threat James Carstairs, we will catch this Warlock one day. Be thankful you only had to meet her company once._ With that Brother Enoch returned into the city leaving Jem with his thoughts. He was truly relieved Tessa was not carrying the child, however he feared for the safety of Alec Lightwood. He left the cemetery immediately and hailed for a cab.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Wow... First off thank you to all the new guys who are recently following and who have favorited this. It's lovely seeing the emails in my inbox full of notifications from here letting me know you guys are reading it. :) Honestly makes my day!

Anyways, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

15...

Alec was now 36 weeks pregnant as he thought to himself of what Lexy had told him a few weeks ago. She's due near the end of the week or the beginning of the next, which will be done by Caesarean section. It was the only option for him and he was nervous but Catarina had told him she'd done it plenty of times, all of which had been successful. Magnus had also agreed to be there by his side throughout the delivery, which he was thankful for. Alec however drew the line when Izzy and Jace said they would be there too. That was the last thing he wanted them too see. They could wait outside with Clary and Simon.

They had decided to have the birth here, at home in the apartment in one of the spare rooms. Magnus had already started sterilizing the room and putting up protecting wards around it as well as the apartment. The apartment was heavily protected from anyone who had thoughts of harming or coming after both Alec and Lexy. The thoughts never entered their minds about fleeing somewhere, it was pointless. The Warlock Lucinda would still be after them, even after Lexy was born. It was nerve wrecking knowing she was out there somewhere. Alec knew Magnus was looking into her in between getting everything ready for the birth as well as getting Alexis, Lexy's, bedroom sorted, which looked incredible.

Magnus wanted everything to be ok, even magicking a hospital bed for Alec as well as any equipment Catarina needed. Alec dared not enter the room, it was one thing to know about it all. Seeing it all was something altogether different. He also refused to watch any birthing videos. That was not something Alec needed, especially as Lexy's birth would be considerably different. Also watching women in pain and agony was not something he wished to see. Instead he stayed away from it all. It was for the best.

While Magnus was in the hospital room, Alec was sitting in the living room, with a book and Chairman meow on his lap. It was sweet when Lexy during her sleep would kick making Chairman jump slightly. Chairman had slightly gotten use to it, and whenever he felt Lexy kick or punch Chairman would purr and snuggle up more against his stomach. Alec wondered if Chairman was trying to reassure Lexy because when he felt the vibrations from his purrs Lexy would settle. It was very touching witnessing it all. It was better than the cramps he started to get every now and then, and the recent back pain he was also enduring.

Another noise interrupted their tranquil moment as Alec's phone started to buzz and ring. Picking it up he saw it was Izzy and answered.

"Hi Izzy." Alec said as he placed his book down.

"Hello, daddy!" Even through her voice he could tell she was grinning.

"I really hope mom isn't around when you said that." Alec said, it was a horrible feeling not letting his mother Maryse not know about her grandchild, but she was the head of the Institute, it would be her obligation to the Clave to report it. Alec didn't want that, let alone put her in that position of who was more important. The Clave, or her family. Alec also didn't want to find out either.

"Relax, she's out at the moment visiting Maia and the Wolves. Giving me a great idea to celebrate your birthday!"

"My birthday?" Alec asked then realising what today's date was. His birthday was in a few days time. He had completely forgotten about it. What with Lexy and everything else. He winced a bit when he felt another cramp inside him. He was told by Catarina to count them. The more he got in a day, the closer the baby was ready. So far he'd only had three. That was enough.

"I knew it, you'd forgotten. Never mind, I've got it all arranged and sorted for you!" Izzy stated obvious to the cramp issues.

"You... You-What?" Alec stuttered. What the hell had she planned now? "Izzy I swear if you've..."

"Oh relax, dad! Everything has been taken care of. I got the others to help and all three of you will be here tomorrow in the evening to celebrate! Mom won't be here, she's been invited by the vampires out for something or other. I wasn't paying much attention."

"That doesn't surprise me..." Alec slipped out instantly regretting it. "Sorry."

"You are forgiven, after all you are carrying my amazing niece! How is she today? Tell her I love her so much!"

Alec laughed "You're not going to turn into one of these annoying aunts who spoils her rotten as well as smothers her in Angel knows what? Are you?"

This time Isabelle laughed. "Oh Alec, you have no idea! Tomorrow, 6pm! Bring that sexy Warlock of yours with you!" Isabelle hanged up.

Alec starred at her phone almost regretting answering it when Magnus entered the room, seeing him in this state.

"Everything alright my love?" Magnus asked, kissing him on the forehead as he sat next to Alec on the couch, lifting his legs and laying them over his lap.

"I'm afraid Izzy is going to ruin our daughter." Alec said looking at Magnus.

Magnus had to laugh. "I am sure Lexy can handle herself. Besides, Izzy is besotted with her, there is nothing she would not do for her. It is a lovely thought knowing she has a good family bond."

"It is... I just, if only I could tell mom about all this..." Alec trailed off. He knew Magnus understood his feelings and fears. He also understood why he didn't mention his father either. Robert was the Inquisitor, there was no way Alec would tell him the truth. He still hadn't forgiven Robert properly for his ill treatment. Their relationship might be slightly better, but it wasn't fixed. Not by miles.

Magnus gently rubbed Alec's feet. "I'm sure she would understand, maybe one day we will be able to tell her."

Alec smiled. "I'd like that."

"So, what else had Izzy planned? I heard something about your birthday?" Magnus smiled.

"She arranged something for tomorrow evening, apparently I have to bring my sexy Warlock with me." Alec grinned.

"Well, it's a good job I've got nothing planned. But I must go out later, I feel a shopping spree for a new outfit coming along."

"You're not dragging me along with you, are you?" Alec looked worried. He didn't want to leave the apartment, not since this was the first time he felt comfortable all day.

"No, you are perfectly save... I would, however don't wish to leave you home alone." Magnus said with seriousness. Alec understood why, the past few weeks had been quiet, no sign of Lucinda but still Magnus did not wish to take any risks.

"I can call Jace, see if he could come over?" Alec asked.

"That would be good, but I've already called him. He's already on his way." Alec looked stunned as Magnus continued. "Did I forget to mention, Izzy called me before you and told me all about her plans." Magnus grinned. "We're meeting in an hour to finish off the final touches."

"Who's side are you on Magnus? It better not be over the top, I don't want that." Alec almost pleaded.

Magnus leant towards him, being careful of Chairman and Lexy, kissed him on the nose. "My darling Alexander, it will be a night to remember."

Alec rubbed his hands over his face and groaned inwardly as Magnus smiled. He should've realised Izzy would've dragged Magnus into this. Alec was doomed and no way he'd be able to get out of it.


	16. Chapter 16

16...

Lucinda had been in New York over a week and so far had no luck in finding Magnus Bane, which was strange considering he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She wondered if the phone call Tessa Grey had received from Magnus Bane if he had realised what was truly suppose to of happened? Then realising that she was after him and his bitch of a girlfriend if they had fled? Lucinda knew that was a high possibility. Magnus Bane may be an odd character, but he'd been around for a while and had a good head on his shoulders. Whether or not his head would remain on his shoulders after Lucinda finished with him, she wasn't sure. Still, no harm in hanging around New York to gather some information about the two of them. No harm at all.

Before she decided to start her investigations, Lucinda needed cheering up and what better thing to do to cheer up a woman was a well earned shopping spree. She left Nigel in their new deluxe apartment over looking central park and went off for a day of clothes, shoes and handbags. With make-up and maybe a new hairstyle too. Of course she could easily change her style whenever she liked, but it was nice making mundanes fall over themselves to get Lucinda everything she wanted. It reminded her of that scene in the mundane film called Pretty Woman. How, once money was no objection, the mundanes hovered all over her to give her anything she wanted. It made her feel powerful. She was powerful.

Hours had gone by and Lucinda was in one of New Yorks finest malls getting her feet and nails (obviously glamoured) pampered. It reminded her of a time she ruled as a queen in the early turn of the first Millennium, having been born at the start of the Medieval ages, the 5th century. Having her mundane servants take good care of her, even having a few choice males in her private chambers as well. They were good times, for her at least. She remembered the Barbarians and the Vikings very well. Some of their warriors left a very lasting impression.

"Thinking of something nice?" The young girl asked her, as she painted her nails a dark red. One of Lucinda's favourite colours to match her now reddened curled long hair. Lucinda thought it best to change her appearance; she didn't want to be recognised if Tessa had given her description to Magnus (which is very likely she did) so she made herself look older. But not by much, maybe 10 or so years and changed her height and facial details. Nothing to extreme though, not like how some mundanes like to have plastic inserted into their bodies? Very strange.

Lucinda smiled down at the blonde haired technician. "Of old boyfriends. I do miss them sometimes, not like how some men are these days."

The young girl smiled back, she must be at least 18. "Most guys nowadays only think of sex. What's wrong with a little romance?"

Lucinda couldn't argue there, however she was sure the young girl would be horrified with what some of the Barbarians did to impress her. Then again how Nigel was with her, she knew damn well how much he adored her body and lets face enjoyed it as well. Nigel wasn't bad at all, she did feel a little bad in not telling him her actual age... Well she didn't truly lie, she was over a thousand years old. Just add another 600 to the thousand and you're there.

"I couldn't agree more, and you are doing a wonderful job. I am impressed." Lucinda looked upon her nails, claws to her eyes, they did look incredible.

"Thanks." The girl, named Sally sheepishly grinned and blushed at the compliment. "I'm hoping one day to open up my own beauty parlour."

"I wish you all the success in the world." Lucinda said and meant it, the girl had talent.

"Thank you..." She turned her face and almost gasped, for a split second she thought she could see through her glamour but as she turned to see what made Sally gasp. Outside the shop's entrance into the mall stood a man wearing tight black leather trousers with silver buttoned details running up the lengths on the outside of them. His multicoloured top was covered with sequins while his hair was spiked up hair with various of colours in them. That wasn't what caught Lucinda's gaze, it was the strangers eyes. They were glamoured and were ones of cats eyes.

Magnus Bane. The Warlock she'd been looking for had just entered the beauty store she was in.

He was not alone, standing next to him was a girl with long dark hair done up and styled to perfection along with gorgeous red lipstick and beautiful eyeshadow to bring out her eyes. She dressed in a black long dress with killer high healed boots. She pulled off the look well, shame she was a Shadowhunter.

'So that must be the lovely Alec, the bitch that has my child' Lucinda thought to herself, not allowing her true emotions to show. She had learnt to control them well, in public anyways, over the years she'd been on this earth. It was taking her great skills not to move over to the couple, and rip out both of their hearts. Not only would it releve who she truly was, it would also ruin her new painted nails.

"Oh my, he is rather good looking, isn't he?" Lucinda's servant, she meant Sally spoke up. "He's been in here a few times, never been able to say hello to him though."

Lucinda picked up on this "And why not?"

Sally blinked and looked at Lucinda as if she was insane "I could never compete or even get a look in with a guy like that? He's gorgeous and I'm just... Well, me. Plus look at the girl he's with, she would probably eat me alive."

That was probably true but Lucinda had an idea. She couldn't possible move over to Magnus, especially with the Shadowhunter with him. But she could use the mundane girl to her advantage.

"Go over and talk to him."

Sally looked at Lucinda but she grabbed hold of her arm and stared deeply into hers, making the girl move into her trance.

"You, my young friend, are one of great power and confidence. That black haired slut has nothing on you, so you go over there and find out all about Magnus Bane and report back to me. Understand?" Lucinda said letting go of the girl, she blinked a few times then stood.

"I'm going to talk to him. I'll be right back." She said as she marched over to the two of them and started talking to Magnus Bane. Lucinda smiled and watched from the back of the store her little puppet work for her. How she loved using mundanes for her work. So easy to corrupt and manipulate, especially when it involved matters of the heart. Whether it be love or lust. After all Nigel was one of the easiest mundanes she'd ever turned to her side. He would follow her to the darkest pits of hell if she asked him too.

After half an hour Lucinda was growing impatient, it wasn't the fact that she hadn't had anymore pampering done. Her nails and feet were done and just needed to let them all dry. It was the fact that maybe she'd been a bit too persuasive with Sally. Somehow her confidence filled her soul and from the looks of it was making the store she worked in a huge profit from Magnus Bane. The girl knew her stuff, and from the looks of the Manageress, there could be a promotion in line for the girl.

See, Lucinda could be kind... Once in a while.

As Magnus left the store, after buying almost half of it along with his Shadowhunter. The girl returned to Lucinda, after being congratulated by her supervisors.

"Well, you look cheerful. What did you find out?"

Sally sat back down next to Lucinda looking much happier than before. "Oh that Magnus Bane is such a charmer and so good looking up close. He also smells incredible. Thank you so much for talking me into speaking to him."

"Yes, yes you can grovel to me later. Right now, details!"

"Right, of course." Sally spoke with authority. "Well, he's in a committed relationship, so no luck for me anyways. He's also on planning to raise a family with his partner. A little girl I think he said. Anyways he and Alec, who has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen..."

"Stop right there..." Lucinda said, holding up one of her manicured nails / claws at the girl. "Blue eyes, but the girl he was with didn't have blue..."

"Oh that wasn't his girlfriend. That was Alec's sister Isabelle. She's really nice too. Really regret what I said about her earlier..."

"Anyway..." Lucinda said growing impatient.

"Yes, sorry. Anyways, Magnus showed me a picture of Alec and wow. I thought Magnus was hot. Alec is drop dead gorgeous. I wouldn't mind finding myself a guy like Alec."

Lucinda's eyes widened. "A guy... Alec is a guy?"

The girl nodded. "Oh yes. Magnus and him have been together for a couple of years now. Magnus loves him so much."

Lucinda sank back into her chair starring at her dumbfounded. How? How could that be possible? Alec was a girl, Nigel said so. Unless he misheard or just assumed it was a girl? After all how could a guy get pregnant?

How strong did she make that potion?

"Lucinda, are you alright?"

Lucinda looked back at her and smiled "I am, in fact..." She thought long and hard about her new information and grinned that evil and sinister smile she wore quiet often. "I am perfectly fine."

* * *

 **AN:**

So Lucinda has found Magnus and knows about Alec! What has she got planned for our gorgeous Malec? You'll find out soon... ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

Ok I'm in a good mood as just finished off another chapter so thought'd I'd update this one again. I really like this chapter, Jace and Magnus bond a little here, and we get to see Alexis's bedroom :) Enjoy and please comment / review. I'd love to see some new ones :)

* * *

17...

It wasn't quite often Magnus found Jace strangely cute, but arriving home after the shopping trip with Isabelle and finding both Alec and Jace, along with Chairman Meow curled up asleep on the sofa in the tv room was rather cute. Also there was no jealousy from Magnus, before when they first started dating maybe he'd of found this situation daunting, but now there wasn't. He did however have this sudden urge to take a photograph of the two to riddle them later with it or at least show Izzy and Clary but he didn't. Instead Magnus grabbed a blanket and covered the two with it, trying not to wake either one of them.

Going into the bedroom Magnus went to put away his many bags of clothing and products from that beauty shop he went too. Alec would probably have a fit to how much he spent alone in there, but they could afford it. Also he bought Alec somethings too, as well as Lexy. Right now he was putting away the things for Alec, Sandalwood soap and shower gel as well as a honey bath gel, apparently it was good for mothers before and after the birth, especially with the cramps Alec was getting. He somehow doubted it but it smelt good and he was sure Alec would appreciate it. Besides, Magnus could always add a little touch to it himself if needed.

Now moving into Lexy's room, Magnus couldn't help but smile at the work he'd put into it. She was going to be born at the end of week so Magnus couldn't help but buy her some baby products, the usual shampoo and body wash as well as bath foam and other essentials for her. Her bathroom off of her newly decorated bedroom was going to be filled with products, he knew he was slightly going over the top but Magnus did not care. He wanted the best for Lexy, and for Alec too.

"I thought I heard you return..." Jace suddenly said standing at the doorway of Alexis's bedroom. "By the Angel, you've really outdone yourself here Magnus."

Magnus turned to see Jace admiring the bedroom decor. The bedroom was done in the finest oak furniture with the same theme running through the rest of the apartment, Moroccan. The wooden furniture had black steel lacing through either the sides of the doors of the cupboards and side units. But the crib was solid oak which was carved beautifully with inscriptions of magical protection as well as Angelic runes. The soft furnishings were of vibrant pink and yellow with some glitter embellishments. Magnus did try and hold back on that. There was plenty of lamps to make the room feel warm and safe with a two seater couch by the window and a rocking chair next to the crib. The walls were a simple shade of magnolia with paintings of Idris and of the various places Magnus had travelled throughout his years.

"Thank you Jace." He said as Jace was studying the painting of the Accords Hall. He recognised the artwork and smiled as he stroked the paint and the signature in the bottom left corner. "She's just as good as Joyclen. Maybe even better." Magnus added.

"I'm glad you asked her to do this and that you're raising Lexy with both yours and Alec's upbringings."

"I didn't, she offered." Magnus said as he took a set on the sofa watching Jace study the rest of the artwork then moving to the crib to see the runes. "And I would want our daughter to know all of our lives, well maybe not everything of mine but to know that not all Shadowhunters are bad people as well as Downworlders."

"Glad to hear that, however that I find notorious. I suggest you get rid of it immediately."

Magnus looked up from where he sat and saw the small soft toy of a pink and black duck with glitter on its eyelids and beak. in the crib. Magnus laughed "Never, Lexy will love it."

Jace glared at him but his eyes smiled and his lips twitched. "Fine, but you better not give her a pet duck. Otherwise we will have words."

Before Magnus could respond, it would be ridiculous as Chairman would be terrified of such a creature sharing its home Magnus's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered it within a moment. "Jem, how are you?"

"I am good my friend, however I have news from the Silent Brothers. It is not what we wanted to hear Magnus, I am sorry."

Magnus listened intently on what Jem was told by the brothers, he could tell it showed on his face as Jace stared at Magnus with concern in his eyes. Magnus thanked Jem and ended the call, sitting back on the couch and closed his eyes. He needed a moment, his hands were shaking and he wasn't sure whether it was in anger or fear.

"Magnus? What did he have to say?" Jace asked, worried no doubt seeing Magnus like this.

Magnus reopened his eyes and moved his gaze to Jace. "No matter what, the Clave can never know how Alexis came into this world."

"Then I swear on the Angel, the Clave will never know from me." Jace said instantly, not hesitating for one second. "I know the others will swear too. We will protect her no matter what."

Magnus would've relaxed hearing this, but his mind went to Alec. He knew he wanted his mother to know the truth one day but would Alexis ever be safe? Would the Clave change their mind one day and be accepting of their daughter. The Clave had only just allied themselves with most of Downworld, and it was still early days. Magnus knew this to be true. A couple of years is nothing and things can easily change. He did not want Alexis to be the centre of it.

"Magnus, I have a suggestion which you may or may not like..." Jace said as he sat next to him. "I love Alec, we're close which you know and I know how Alec will take this. Do not tell him what Jem told you."

Magnus looked at Jace and agreed.

Jace placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "It'll be ok, we have your back. But right now I'm off. I'll see you both tomorrow." Jace said as he stood and headed to the doorway, Magnus followed him out of Alexis's room and into the main room. From there he could still see Alec still asleep on the couch, Chairman had moved and was asleep on Alec's head. It made Magnus smile. Jace however looked bewildered.

"How do you both put up with that hamster and it's odd sleeping pattern?"

Magnus turned to Jace. "Possible with the same restrain we all share with dealing with you, perhaps?"

"I doubt that, I'm sure I drive you more insane than that lame excuse for a cat."

Before Magnus could say another word Jace left the apartment and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could. Magnus would get him back for insulting Chairman Meow, but not tonight. Instead he walked over to Alec's sleeping form and knelt down next to him brushing the loose hair away from his face gently. Alec stirred in his sleep and gradually opened his eyes. Then looked up to see Chairman on his head and rolled his eyes.

Magnus grinned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, besides my neck was aching a bit. Now I know why." Alec said as he moved his hand up to pet Chairman. Chairman responded by purring loudly.

Magnus moved and gently picked up Chairman and plopped him gently on the sofa where he curled up and fell back to sleep as Alec sat up, his hair all over the place as he rubbed his eyes.

"Has Jace gone?"

"Just left. Were you ok tonight, anymore cramps?"

"No. Just the three from earlier." Alec said as he sat up.

"Good. Come along my love, lets go to bed."

Alec smiled and allowed Magnus to help him up and lead him into their bedroom. Unaware of the new fears that faced them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

I do not own the song 'I really like you' by Carly Rae Jepsen, it just happened to be playing on the radio at the time I was staring this chapter and thought it would work well with it. Especially one part of the song. I wonder what Lucinda was thinking about when singing along to that line ;)

This will be my last update today and possible this week, maybe. Who knows. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

18...

(The next day...)

Lucinda seemed to be in a better mood today, in fact Nigel was surprised to find her up and dancing in the kitchen to a track off of the radio. It was rather nerving and out of the blue. Especially that she was singing along to the song.

"I really, really, really, really, really, really like you... And I want you? Do you want me? Do you want me too?" Lucinda sang the Carly Rae Jepsen song from the radio while she danced along to it, completely oblivious too Nigel.

"Erm, Lucinda?" Nigel crept into the kitchen.

Lucinda obviously did not hear her. "Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head..." Lucinda sang then started to hum the rest of it. It was a really strange seeing her like this, not in how she dressed in just a white shirt slightly buttoned to make her slightly decent and underwear, but the joyus mood she was in.

"Lucinda?"

"Who gave you eyes like that? Said you could keep them..."

"Lucinda!" Nigel raised his voice breaking Lucinda's concentration on her song and dancing. She stopped abruptly and turned to face Nigel. Nigel feared what would happened next, what he got instead was possible worse.

"Oh Nigel, I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in!" She exclaimed quiet happily like an animated anime girl excited to see someone she loves.

"Are you alright?" Nigel asked, wondering if it was best to move closer to her or stay where he stood. He decided to stay put.

"I am perfect. Oh I haven't felt like this in years... 100 of years to be exact!" She said as she started to dance again until the song ended and was replaced with another. One Nigel didn't know but was still upbeat.

"What's gotten you so... Happy?"

Lucinda stopped for a brief moment and grabbed Nigel into her embrace and started to dance with him. Nigel was horrified.

"Oh Nigel, yesterday was such a great wonderful day. I found Magnus Bane."

"You did?" Nigel was stunned at both what she said and with still being forced to dance with her.

"Yes, and you know what I could've killed you yesterday when I came home. But thankfully Sally saved your arse!" She spoke still giddily as if she was on cloud nine, or at least on some sort of illegal high.

"Erm, who's Sally?"

"A girl I used yesterday while out, She saw what Alec looks like so I searched her mind and found that very sexy incredible body..." Nigel looked at her shocked. "Of course I was careful, she's not wondering around like a blundering idiot... All I know my baby is in great incredible hands and in such an incredible body too... I can't want to get my hands on that body of his, So sexy!"

"His body? You mean Magnus's? I thought you hated him?" Nigel stared at Lucinda with worry. She must've taken something last night. That was his only explanation for this insanity of hers.

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "No Nigel, keep up! I'm on about Alec's body!"

Nigel stopped and managed to stop Lucinda too. "Alec? But She's a..."

"Alec..." Lucinda stopped him by placing a painted claw over his lips. "Is a man. His name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and he is gorgeous!"

Nigel suggested with his eyes for Lucinda to kindly remove her finger, she did. "Alec is a guy? But I thought, I mean I believe you but how?"

"I may have made that potion a slightly bit stronger than it should have been."

"How strong?"

Lucinda sheepishly looked away leaving Nigel to gasp.

"Oh come on, it's worked and the child is both Shadowhunter and me, I mean Warlock. William and his gang of Shadowhunters will still have their warrior to help them when it's needed."

"But Lucinda? A guy, being pregnant? Isn't that?"

"I know... But lets face it, it gives us a better chance of getting the child ourselves." Lucinda smiled and sat upon the granite counter top.

"What do you mean?" Nigel asked, folding his arms not really sure if he was going to like what she was going to suggest.

"Well... I'm pretty sure the Clave will frown upon it, being stuck up old goats. But if they believed that I was the one who carried and gave birth to her, and having Alec as the child's father... Well, I'm sure there wouldn't be any up roar from that. I'd also have William's and his followers backing me up on this."

"But... He's gay? What of his boyfriend Warlock?"

"That Warlock is no match to me, dear Nigel. He'll easily be taken care of."

"You mean you'll kill him." Lucinda smiled. "You're insane, you know that?"

Lucinda scoffed "So what. I'd get what I want, the Shadowhunters get their warrior and Alec still gets to be apart of our child's life. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm sure Alec will be so pleased to be with you after you kill his boyfriend." Nigel said as matter of fact.

Lucinda glared at Nigel then, making him feel small and anxious. "I made him pregnant, you really think I can't change his mind over being with me? You must really doubt my abilities Nigel."

Nigel's eyes widened. "I don't, I just... I don't think it will be this easy."

Lucinda jumped off of the counter and moved to Nigel, placing her hand against his face in a soothing manner. " My dear boy, you don't need to be worried about me. And don't worry, you will always have a place by my side. My baby will need a babysitter while me and Alec are busy." She grinned at the thought of that.

Nigel however shuddered at the thought.

"Come now Nigel, we have a lot to prepare for..."

"Prepare, for what?" Nigel asked puzzled.

Lucinda smiled at him. "Why? we're going after Alec. Tonight!."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **I wasn't planning on updating this again this week, but after getting a lovely message today (Thanks LoveAllie) I thought I'd do another update. This chapter is another of my fave's... It's Alec's sort of surprise party. It sweet, until the end.**

 **Enjoy and please keep reviewing, honestly makes my day! :D**

* * *

19.

Isabelle was frantic running around the Institute Library making sure all the small touches were completed to her perfection. She wanted tonight to be special, to be the best birthday Alec ever has. Ever! She wanted Alec to tell his daughter Lexy, her incredible niece that her amazing Aunt did this all for him and it was spectactical. Of course she knew Alec probably wouldn't use those exact words, Magnus might, but Alec and his sense of style, even being with Magnus for two years was still terrible. Sometimes he wondered how they were siblings.

"Izzy, where did you want this again?" Simon called over, holding a bunch of balloons in shades of blue (to match Alec's eyes), hot pink (just because) and gold (to match Magnus's eyes).

"There is just find Simon." She smiled at her boyfriend as he tied the bunch of balloons to the table of the Library. There were bunches of balloons everywhere along with a table full of beautiful food and drinks as well as boxes of presents for Alec, and some for Lexy too, but Alec did not know this. He did not know tonight's festivities were also his baby shower!

"Izzy this looks, great." Clary said carrying in another plate of food and placing it on the table. "You don't think it's a bit too much?"

Isabelle almost glared at her but held it back. "For Lexy, not at all! She will love this!"

"She can't see this!" Jace interjected, as he swiped a cookie off of a place and started munching. "Wow, these are good? Where you buy them from?"

"I didn't... I baked them. I've baked and cooked everything here!"

Jace automatically started coughing it back up and headed straight to the bin but stopped himself. Then to Clary's and Simon's astonishment, swallowed. "That", he said composing himself. "Wasn't too bad."

Clary instantly moved to his side and felt his forehead. "You're not burning up are you?"

Jace smirked at him. "No, you fixed that problem for me a while back."

Clary smiled as Simon added. "You mean you don't feel sick, or dizzy?"

Jace grabbed another one off the plate and ate it. "No, they are quiet good."

Simon went to grab one but Izzy slapped his hand. "Not yet, leave some for Magnus, Alec and Lexy. They should be here soon." She said giddy with joy.

"Ok, but this I don't get?" Simon pointed at the buffet food.

"Izzy's sudden ability to cook?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," Simon said "That and this sudden obsession over Lexy. Has it got to do with that vision she showed you?"

"Oh Simon, give it a rest. She'll never tell you." Clary added taking a seat with Jace on the couch. Both of them snuggling against one another.

"As a matter of fact, yes it has. Lexy showed me something incredible and you will have to wait to find out what it was."

"Did she show you how too cook?" Jace smirked.

"No she didn't, but she did show me baking with her from a book..." She stopped with Simon starring at her. "And that is all you're getting."

"The big secret, you and Lexy baking from a cook book." Simon looked disbelief. "Did I really need to be bedded into Magnus's and Alec's bedroom wall for that?"

"Simon, there's obviously more. Much more." Isabelle added making Simon dry swallow. She moved towards him then and kissed him fully on the mouth. Just as Magnus and Alec entered the Library.

"Oh god, my eyes!" Alec dramatically covered his eyes. "Every time, why can't you two control yourselves!"

Magnus laughed as all four turned to face them both. Izzy automatically let go of Simon and rushed to them. "You guys are here!" She exclaimed hugging the both of them. Magnus seemed to enjoy it, Alec not so much.

Isabelle pulled back and admired the both of them. "Magnus, you look stunning as per usual. I knew those red leather pants would suit you well with that sexy Mesh top." She turned to face Alec. She paused for a brief moment but then continued. "You, look very good too."

Alec blinked while Simon said. "He's wearing his usual stuff?"

Jace, who had left the sofa and joined the guys studied Alec's appearance. "You might have to reapply the sight rune Simon, Alec's black top and blue jeans are new."

"Ok you guys can stopped observing me like some experiment. It's weird." Alec almost blushed, then seeing Magnus's expression of amusement the blush appeared.

"That's right, it's a time of celebration! Alec, happy birthday!" She almost squealed, as she grabbed his armed and dragged him to the seating area of the Library and literally forced him to sit. "Magnus." She turned to address him.

Alec turned to Magnus confused then with an apologetic look Magnus clicked his fingers and a burst of glitter filled the room with a banner appearing by the windows of the Library above the statue or Razil. It read: 'Happy Birthday Alec' Then it fizzled away to then read: "& Congrats to you both!' With an image of a baby girl with blue cats eyes at either side of the lettering.

"Izzy! Magnus!" Alec turned to both of them, stunned.

"Shush, big brother. Only we can see the Congrats side of it. If mom were to come home early she'd only see the birthday part." She sat down next to him. "Do you like it?"

Alec looked around and saw all the effect she'd put into it, all the decorations and the food, and the incredible sign. Alec smiled. "I do, thanks Izzy."

"Ok everyone, Magnus dim the light's I'll be back in a second." Isabelle suddenly stood and left the Library as quickly as she good. She knew she forgotten something but it very important and she didn't want Alec to see it just yet! She rushed to the kitchen within seconds and picked up the item in question, not before lighting the candles above it. As she did that she looked at the freshly new book she bought a few days ago and smiled at it. It was a baking book, the same one Izzy saw in her vision. She didn't have to ask Lexy what she thought of her making this cake for Alec, she remembered the words she said.

 _"Dad really loved the cake you made him, he was really impressed you put all that love and care into it. It meant a lot even though at the time he was more, erm shocked."_ Lexy had said but then Simon added _"I wouldn't call it shock Alexis, first there was fear of food poisoning, then shock and then stunned delight when he tasted it."_ Lexy laughed but then another person, someone a few years younger laughed along side her. A young boy with similar hair to Simon's and glasses but with Izzy's eyes.

Izzy had the wipe away her tears, she did not want the others to see her like this, she also did not want to ruin the cake! Or drop it!

As she re-entered the Library, Magnus had dimmed the light and soon all eyes in the slight darkness of the room saw Izzy walking towards them, her face smiling as she held the cake with the candles for Alec's age. Isabelle had to hold back her amusement, Simon was right in her vision, there was fear in those blue eyes of her brothers.

"Happy Birthday Alec." She said as she knelt down in front of him.

Alec's eyes widened. "Did you, did you make this, for me?" Alec was stunned. The cake looked incredible. It looked as a professional baker had made it, but it had Izzy's flare to it. Everyone else seemed to look impressed and stunned too.

"Yes. I know you will love it."

Alec looked stunned until Jace, sitting next to him picked up. "You'd be surprised. Izzy has been baking pretty much everything here. And I've tried some of it and still here to tell the tale. The girl can cook!"

Alec looked back at the cake, closed his eyes and blew out all the candles. When he reopened them Magnus brought the lights back up as Isabelle moved to the table of food, cut a slice for Alec and passed it to him. Alec, gradually took and and took a bite.

"By the Angel!" Alec said behind the piece of cake in his mouth. "It's delicious!"

Suddenly Jace stood and made his way to the cake, slicing off a piece and trying it. His eyes wide with shock. "Alec's not delirious... It's great!" Jace swallowed and took another bite.

Magnus shook his head. Amused and tried a bit of Alec's slice. "Izzy, you are incredible."

Isabelle had to laugh, she also laughed when she saw both Simon and Jace fight over the next slice of cake as Clary rolled her eyes but managed to grab a few slices for her, Izzy and Magnus. She knew everyone would love it, all thanks to her little niece.

Isabelle sat down next to Alec as he finished off the cake. "That was really good, thanks." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You are welcome." She said then saw Alec place a hand on his invisible stomach. She did miss not seeing it, but understood. "Lexy enjoyed it too."

"How did you know?" Alec asked.

"Lexy teaches her, or taught her how to cook!" Jace said with a plate full of food. "I, for one am truly grateful. Can finally save some money from take outs."

Isabelle glared at him and turned to touch Alec's stomach. "Thanks sweetheart. Love you lots." She then leant in and kissed his stomach, making Simon's eyes widen at the sight.

"And I love you so much! Thank you for saving all of our stomachs for the rest of our lives!" Jace exclaimed as he knelt in front of Alec's stomach and disgustedly but highly entertaining kissed it too.

"Jace! Get off me!" Alec laughed trying to force Jace off of him but was failing as Jace hugged him tightly. Magnus did nothing to stop the assault, instead he sat back and enjoyed the entertainment.

Everyone started to laugh then but Isabelle stopped abruptly as another person entered the Library, someone who she wasn't expecting to see at all. After all she hadn't seen much of hers and Alec's father in a while. But now here he stood facing them all, especially Jace and Alec with his curious expression.

"Jace, please refrain from doing, whatever you're doing to Alec." Robert stated in his usual Inquisitor tones, which Isabelle hated. Especially when it was used on them.

Jace stopped and stood immediately as everyone turned to face Robert. Isabelle caught Alec's face and saw his expression change dramatically. This was the last thing he wanted.

Great, Isabelle thought


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

 **Thanks arnangela for your reviews!**

 **Yes Lucinda is really starting to loose the plot (she get's much, much worse!) and yeah, Robert had great timing showing up.**

 **And LoveAllie thanks again for your message. Hope you had a lovely time away.**

 **Had a bit of writers block on this story past couple of days, but I'm back on it. Also helps playing the mortal instruments soundtracks while writing it and seeing all the pictures Cassandra has been putting up on her tumbler page. Finally we have a better pic with Harry (Magnus) and Matt (Alec) I think they are great as them both, but still love Godfrey and Kevin. 3**

 **Anyways, new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

20.

"What is it with Shadowhunters and Churches for their Institutes? Are they all highly religious or something?" Nigel asked sitting in the passenger's side of the rental Lucinda had hired. They were parked roughly a mile or so away from the New York Institute to keep their distance as well as being able to keep a good look out for any Shadowhunters, mainly one in particular.

Lucinda, sitting at the wheel shrugged. "Duno if any of them believe in God, but I know they all worship Razil. He's the one who created them all with his blood."

"Razil, that Angel? How, with his blood?" He asked while taking a sip of his drink, they had stopped at a local takeout, called Taki's and got some food. It was a downworlder diner and Lucinda had been there a few times. It wasn't that bad but the food was always good.

"Legend says he poured his blood into the Mortal cup and whoever drinks from it will rise as a Shadowhunter."

"So, I could drink it and become one? Not that I'd want to." Nigel asked, curious.

Lucinda scoffed "Not likely, you'd probably die. Only the chosen get to become Shadowhunters... Not everyone can become one. It's like a snobbish club, only the best will do. Unless you're born from Shadowhunter parents, then you become one automatically."

Nigel looked from the Institute to Lucinda "So, is that why you made the potion for both Shadowhunter and Warlock? So the kid would still be welcome in their world?"

Lucinda nodded "Yes, because Shadowhunter blood is dominant. Unless your part fairy then you're chucked out on your ear."

"God they're snobs. Why do you hang out with them, with that Will Raven shed guy?"

Lucinda laughed "It's William Ravenshade. And besides I was taught to keep my friends close but my enemies closer."

"Who told you that?"

Lucinda turned to face him "My father."

Nigel almost choked on his drink as Lucinda reached over and patted him on the back. Nigel was the only person alive who knew the truth of her father, he was pretty shocked and terrified that it was him who was her father, as usually Warlocks marks were to represent or at least come from their father. Her's did not match his, but she didn't complain. She rather liked her claws, they come in use quite a lot.

"Better?" She asked as Nigel seemed to regain his posture. He nodded and turned back to watching the street ahead as his eyes widened. Lucinda followed his gaze and she felt her heart beat a little faster. Coming into few and heading towards the Institute was Magnus Bane, dressed like some hooker in Lucinda's mind but next to him was Alec Lightwood. He looked incredible. The descriptions she gained from Sally did not give the young Shadowhunter justice.

"Him? That's the guy pregnant with your kid? He doesn't look like much. Doesn't even look like he owns a hairbrush." Nigel stated.

Lucinda ignored Nigel's little spat of jealously as she gazed upon the blue eyed boy, noticing something quiet peculiar about him. Especially around his stomach area. Surly after this time there would be some sort of show of the child, but there was nothing. It was then when she caught a slightest of shimmers around him. It was minute and Nigel would never had seen it but she did.

There was a glamour around him, a very powerful one at that. It took her a good while to break it down and tried not to gasp at the size of Alec. Her baby had grown significantly and looks as if he was due very soon. Lucinda was very impressed. Her child already had powers and Lucinda couldn't help but feel overjoyed. She needed to get to Alec tonight, and make him join her. No matter what consequences laid ahead. She would do anything to get to both him and their child.

"My, my... I must admit, I am very jealous of my childs powers, it will be one incredible being."

Nigel look oddly at Lucinda. "What? What did you see?"

"Alec has one very powerful glamour around him hiding the pregnancy. It also seems as the pregnancy has sped up quiet a lot too. He could be due any day now."

Nigel's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. Lucinda leant over to him again and shut his mouth with one of her claws and turned back to her view of the Institute now that Alec and Magnus had entered it.

"So, what's the plan then Lucinda? We can't exactly go over there and ring the doorbell. Doubt they even have one."

"They don't, but don't fear my mundane friend. I have been told there is another visitor to the Institute tonight, and from the information William told me, I'm sure Alec will be leaving soon afterwards."

Before Nigel could ask, it seemed as a man suddenly appeared from the side of the Institute. Lucinda knew it was by portal and obviously the man was glamoured. But both she and Nigel could see him well enough. A tall and big built of a man strode through the gardens of the building as if he had every right to do so and entered the building without any hassle.

Before Nigel could ask, Lucinda turned to him "That is the Inquisitor of the Clave, one of the most powerful and influential beings there is in the Shadow world. He is also Alec's father and from what William told me, their relationship is already on thin ice. I'm sure you can imagine what will happen if he found out Alec's joyous news."

"My God, he'd flip."

"I'm sure Alec won't want a confrontation, so he will leave, and when he does you will approach them. Stall them from leaving and lead them into the nearby alleyway where I'll be waiting."

"And how am I suppose to do that, just walk up to them both and say the Warlock after your child is in the alleyway waiting for you. Go forth and be murdered and kidnapped?" Nigel spat out in his annoying sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty to say to them. But then, even if you don't say a word, they'll both head to the alleyway. Alec will anyways. It's his mandate."

"What mandate?" The sarcastic tone dropped when Nigel saw that look appear in her eyes. "What have you got planned?"

"Why Nigel, what do Shadowhunters do... They protect the world from demons. And what better idea for me to do than set a bunch of demons upon an innocent mundane?"

Before the words registered in Nigel's mind, his car side door flew wide opened and a Forsaken grabbed him, instantly forcing him out of the car and dragging him down an alleyway. Lucinda turned to look and saw another forsaken bend into the car, looking straight at her.

"Don't hurt him too much, I still need him to be able to get what I want. But feel free to kill that Warlock that's with the blue eye'd Shadowhunter I want. If any others leave the Institute and come to their aid, feel free to get rid of them. But the one I want remains unharmed. Understood?"

The forsaken demon nodded and left her alone as she continued to watch the Insitute, knowing full well her Alec was soon to be in the grasp.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Alec couldn't take his eyes off of his father as he stood before them all in the Library. It had been months since he last saw his father, or at least been near him able to hear or speak to him. They still weren't on good terms, Alec hadn't truly forgiven him yet. He was still waiting to see how his father was going to change the way he treats both him and Magnus, so far he hadn't seen anything.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Izzy asked, almost trying her best not to spit out that last word. Izzy still had strong feelings over Dad's affair and still had not forgiven him for either that nor the treatment towards Alec.

"Hello Isabelle, it's good to see you." Too Alec was sure he probably wanted to add but held it back. "I'm here to see your mother, is she..."

"No she's not." Isabelle returned "Now if that was only what you wanted and if you don't mind we were having a private party. Friends and Close family members only."

Ouch! Alec thought and looked away from his father's face, he did not want to see the look he wore after that comment. Instead he saw Simon's awkward expression, Clary's stunned one and Jace's content one. Jace's eyes met him then and there was something behind them, something he knew and hadn't told him. Whatever it was, it was a protective glare. Alec had a horrid thought, if Robert came anywhere near him Jace would be on him within moments.

Magnus, still sitting besides him, took his hand into his own and whispered "Are you alright?" He leant in and squeezed Alec's hand gently.

Alec nodded and went to answer until, with the most perfect timing, another cramp came shooting through his body. It was the 6th one he'd had today and it was the worse one yet. Alec instantly winced and grabbed hold of his stomach. He felt Magnus tense next to him as everyone in the room turned to face him.

"Alec what's wrong?" Isabelle asked, ignoring their father and sat down next to Alec.

Alec looked up and saw everyone circled around him, looking concerned. Even Robert, who also seemed to be.

"Alexander, what is wrong? Are you ok?"

Magnus looked at Robert "He'll be fine in a minute. Just give him some space." Magnus said to everyone.

Jace took a step back and Clary dragged Simon away to a chair while Isabelle stayed put. Robert, however came closer. Obviously not convinced by Magnus.

"Alec? Are you ok?"

"I just said..." Magnus stated.

"And I am asking my son, Warlock." Robert spat back with all his Inquisitor higheracky.

However Alec heard as he stared at his father. "What did you call Magnus? How dare you!"

"Alexander, I am concerned for your wellbeing, you do not look well at all?"

"Don't change the subject, why do you always have to put Magnus aside as he does not matter? Because he does matter, a lot, to me!" Alec breathed out the words, he was still in a lot of pain but it hurt more having his father here insulting Magnus. He closed his eyes trying to shut it all out. Alec tried to concentrate on his breathing when another cramp came along. He winced and held his stomach tightly.

"Alec. You are in pain. Has a demon attacked you?"

"No demon has attacked him!" Isabelle interjected. "You can go now!"

"Isabelle be quiet." Robert snapped. "Alec. Talk to me? What has happened?"

"Robert, you should leave." Jace said standing next to Robert now. "This isn't the best time for you to be here."

Robert turned to Jace and stared down at him even though they were roughly the same height. "Jace, do not tell me what I should do. Especially when it comes to the wellbeing of my children."

"Well, that makes a first!" Isabelle spoke up and stood in front of him standing next to Jace, her expressions as cold as ice while Jace remained reserved but stood his ground, not in the best interest to back down. "You need to leave, Alec does not want you here. And right now, nether to I!" She added.

"What is going on with you all? Clary, Simon do you know?" Robert turned to face them, who was getting exhausted and frustrated by them all.

Clary stayed quiet while Simon replied "We do, but we swore. Sorry." He added quickly.

"So something has happened." Robert turned back to Jace and Isabelle. "I assume you two have done the same?"

They didn't answer, they didn't need too. Alec knew his father was now staring at him. he could feel his eyes baring into him. Magnus had moved much closer to Alec, trying his best to sooth him. It was helping, the pain was subsiding and his breathing was getting better. Once he reopened his eyes they were met with his fathers.

His eyes were pleading with him. "Please Alexander, tell me. You can talk to me."

"I- I can't!" Alec blurted out. He didn't want this, as much as his relationship was strained with him there was still a relationship of sorts. knowing the truth, He would have the obligation to hand him over to the Clave, to the Silent Brothers. it was his duty. He would choose it over Alec anyday.

Alec, please talk to me. I am trying..." Robert knelt down in front of him and gently reached out and touched the side of his arm. His other hand gently moved to the side of his body. "Please Ale-"

Alec's eyes widened when he realised what was happening. His eyes instantly looked down to see Roberts hand pressed against his side and within him Alexis hand was pressing back.

Isabelle gasped realising as Jace, Clary and Simon watched in stunned silence. Magnus held Alec's hand as he watched Robert remove his hand away and stood. Alec watched his face, it was extremely difficult to read.

"Dad?" Alec called to him.

Robert looked down at him then without saying a word he left the Library. Alec could feel the fear building up inside of him as a small voice creep into his mind.

 _I'm sorry... I thought I could help._

Within a second Alec stood and chased after him, ignoring the others calls behind him. He was slightly slower than usual but he managed to jump into the lift as the doors were closing with both him and Robert in there.

"Alexander?" Robert seem surprised to see him as the lift carried them both down.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Alec asked, the sheer worry and fear sounded in his voice. "Please, don't tell the Clave..."

"Alec?" Robert was shocked hearing the words leaving his son. "How can you even say that to me? You should know better, you know who I am. We need to fix this, the Clave needs to know."

"Fix what? Did you not hear her, my daughter? She is mine and I love her."

Robert took a step back as they reached the ground floor and the doors opened. Shaking his head he walked past Alec and headed towards the main doors. Alec instantly went after him, grabbing his arm turning him round to face one another.

"Please, I am begging you. Don't tell them about this, at least wait until she is born and then decide. She means the world to be, don't take her away from me." Alec almost whispered the last part. He was desperate.

Robert looked at him then, really looked and sighed. "We are Shadowhunters Alec, first and foremost. I know at the beginning you tried to get rid of it. But you should have told me, the Silent Brothers could've helped and now it's too late for that. When that baby is born, it will be turned over to the Brothers. It is the right thing to do. Surly you must understand."

"No, I do not. This is my daughter. Your grand-"

"Don't Alec!" Robert cut him off. "You do not know this crea- this child growing inside of you. It has more powers than anything we know off. It could be a danger to us all. It will be given to the Silent Brothers and that is final."

Alec starred at him, then without realising the words left his mouth "I swear in the name of Razil I will never let you have her."

Robert stared at him, stunned at hearing the sudden harshness coming from Alec. But Alec didn't stop. He stood as close to Robert as he could as he almost sneered at him. "If this is what is going to happen I'd rather have my marks stripped from me and live the rest of my life as a mundane. I'd rather live on the run, away from you than have you harm my daughter!"

Before Robert could say a word, Alec ran out of the Institute and out onto the street. He couldn't run as fast as he usually could but as he got as far away as he could, he stopped down an ally as he fell against the wall sliding down it then finally collapsing on the floor. Tears streaming from his eyes as Alec crouched down, his head in his arms as his hands grabbed hold of his hair pulling it tightly. His mind was racing knowing full well he'd just signed his death warrant.

Alec's head suddenly shot up hearing a scream nearby, further down the ally. Then he heard another as his eyes shot wide open as he saw a body of a young guy, maybe the same age as Simon, fly through the air and collide into the ground where he fell. Alec instantly ran to him, knelt down and saw the state he was in. Blood was everywhere with a huge cut along his face. Shockingly he was still alive as his body shook with fear. Alec knew what had caused this before he looked up to see a dozen of Forsaken move towards them.

Alec instantly drew out the 8 inch dagger from where it was concealed underneath his jeans on his left leg as he pulled up the lad onto his feet. The guy's eyes were wide with fear as he stared at Alec.

"There is a church just around that corner, tell the guys who are there what has happened, that its Forsaken. They will believe you. You will be save!" Alec said then pushed him towards the Institute. "Go! Now!"

The boy thankfully did as he said and ran as Alec turned back as the first Forsaken charged at him. Alec knew fighting a bunch of Forsaken is not a great idea but right now his body was full as adrenalin, also he was pissed off. He needed something to attack and right now it was this first Forsaken which Alec swiftly sliced its throat and stabbed it in the head in the process. Killing it instantly as the others seeing their companion fall serged at Alec with rage.

Alec managed to take out two more of them but then Alec was grabbed by the back and thrown to the ground, loosing his weapon in the process. As Alec turned to face them they grabbed him and held him tightly in place, one of which grabbed his neck and head from behind. Alec's eyes widened when he feared this was it when suddenly the Forsaken holding onto his neck and head released his grip.

'Why hadn't it killed him?' Alec thought as before him his answer came into view. A Woman walked from the shadows and stopped a few inches away from him, unnerved by the Forsaken. Alec realised who she was, after all her demon mark gave her away.

"Lucinda!" Alec almost gasped as he saw her smile at him.

"Hello, my darling Alec." She replied, then taking Alec's head into her hands she moved and pressed her lips upon his.

Alec's eyes widened with the sudden attack. He couldn't fight back, the Forsaken still held him tightly as Lucinda deepened the kiss making Alec moan in protest. His head felt light headed as his knees almost buckled underneath him. Her kiss was making him feel... Good. Without realising, Alec soon found himself returning the favour as he opened his mouth allowing her in as he moaned in pleasure.

He started to close his eyes until they saw something in the distance behind Lucinda. someone entered the ally, their eyes met upon his, a set of cats eyes. Alec pulled back immediately from Lucinda when a sudden wave rushed over him.

"Oh, no..." Alec said as his eyes closed while his body fell into Lucinda's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And I will leave this like this for now. I know on a cliffhanger but unless I get (say at least) 5 reviews more, I won't update it :p So please review I really want to know what you guys think. Amy-Dobby especially you! ;D**

 **Laters! x**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

 **Ok I know I said I would not update this until I got 5 reviews, but 3 is close enough ;P Thank you Night Changer, Guest and arnangela for your reviews... I can see how much you all love Lucinda (Pmsl!)**

 **Also I wanted you all to know I've almost finished this fiction. There will be a total of 38 (or 39... depends on how long some chapters are) chapters as well as an Epilogue. I've just finished writing chapter 32 and it is getting good! This has possible been the longest fanfic I have ever written. I have truly enjoyed it, and still am.**

 **So guys, enjoy this new chapter... Some of you may be surprised of how it ends. Again please review, I won't put a limit on how many I'd like as lets face it I dropped that idea posting this one lol.**

 **Laters!**

* * *

22.

"Father, what have you done!? Where's Alec?!" Isabelle demanded as she, along with Magnus and the others made it into the foray as Robert stood there facing the doors which were wide open.

Magnus couldn't help but feel the same feelings as Isabelle did. He was fuming, not only at Robert being stuck up as per usual towards Alec, but at himself. He should've chased after Alec, should've been there by his side. He hoped and prayed Alec was ok.

"I'm sorry Isabelle, but you-"

"Don't bother." Jace cut in, shocking Robert, "If you were going to say about the Claves rules, you know damn well we have all broken them a dozen times! Alec and Magnus have done nothing wrong, if you had even thought of given us time to explain..."

"Explain, Jace? How many times did I ask you all, let alone Alec what was wrong?"

"And look at how you reacted when you found out! You were headed straight to Jia, to tell her and no doubt the Silent Brothers your son has betrayed us all, and let me guess, you'd be handing him over to the Silent Brothers as soon as you could!" Isabelle spat back.

"This is not their fault, you have to understand that. A powerful Warlock did this, she is the one at fault. Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs can admit to that. This is not Alec's, Magnus's or Lexy's fault." Clary added.

"Lexy?" Robert enquired.

"Alexis Bane Lightwood, your grand-daughter." Magnus spoke up, looking at Robert with sadness in his eyes. "I swear to you, she is no danger to the Clave nor to Downworlders. She is beautiful and loyal to us. She spoke to you, you must know this." Magnus added, almost in a plea.

Robert sighed and sat down on one of the pews in the foray. "I did talk to her, yes." He rubbed his eyes, Magnus could see the strain he was under. "Maybe I did over-react."

"Maybe?" Simon muttered under his breath as he stood by Isabelle's side. Robert didn't look at him but Magnus saw him and he saw Isabelle smile at Simon's comment.

"Robert." Magnus sat down next to him. "I can understand that this is a huge revelation, believe me both Alec and I were just as bewildered by it all. But now we have bigger Issues to deal with. The Warlcok who did this, Lucinda Cross is one of great power and is much older than any other Warlock I have known. She attempted to do this to Tessa, but Alec ended up getting the potion and that's how he became pregnant. Now Lucinda is after Alec and our child. I don't know what her plans are, but I fear for your son's safety. Alexis is due the end of this week. If Lucinda gets to him now, I don't think she'd spare his life for hers."

Robert faced Magnus, it must've been weird for the others to look at them both sitting together. Magnus tall but thin looking with his fashion sense while Robert big and muscular body looking lost and forlong. He felt for Robert, truly he did but he would always choose Alec over anyone else. He just wished he had gotten through to him, at least to give them a chance.

"Ok Magnus Bane, I will wait until the child is born. But I would still like the Silent Brothers to check her over, with yours and Alec approval." Robert stated.

Magnus nodded, at least this is better than nothing.

Before anyone even suggested to go out and look for Alec they heard a cry for help. Magnus instantly stood and headed straight through the doors towards the cries, half expecting to see Alec. Instead he saw a young boy, with reddish hair and eyes that were almost bulging out of their sockets. The blood all over his body was bad enough. He ran through the partially opened gates and ran straight to Magnus. Magnus caught him instantly.

"Please, please help me! These things, these Forsaken! They're..."

"Shush..." Magnus said as he held him still, his body shaking with pure fear. "You're save." Magnus added when the others, including Robert joined them.

"What's happened?" Jace instantly asked the mundane boy. "Where are the Forsaken?"

"Down that ally way where I came from. There's a guy down there, he told me to come here. Told me I'd be safe."

'Alec' Magnus instantly thought and without saying another word, he rushed down to where the boy had came from. He could hear a couple of the others following him, knowing far to well they thought the same. As he turned and entered the ally he could see the Forsaken. Dozens of them all circled around two people. One of which was Alec, the other a woman he'd never seen before.

She was also deep in pressing her lips against Alec's.

Magnus's eyes widened and Alec's saw him and instantly pulled away then instantly fell. The woman caught him and laughed.

"Oh, how boys always go weak at the knees whenever I kiss them." She noticed the Forsaken staring at Magnus then she turned to face him herself. "My, my. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, you've got incredible taste in men. Not so much in fashion." She grinned wickedly at him, holding Alec in her embrace.

"Lucinda Cross!" Magnus glared at her, feeling the power rushing through his body and blue sparks appeared from his fingers. He also felt Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Clary join his side. All of which were ready with their weapons.

"Kill them all." She demanded as the Forsaken rushed towards them all. Magnus felt the power rush through him as he instantly took out a couple of them. Simon instantly took out his bow and arrow and started shooting at each one that came at them. Isabelle and her whip caught one of the Forsaken around it's throat as Clary stabbed it with her blade. Jace however was intent of getting to Lucinda as he sliced his way through the Forsaken's that tried to stop him.

Magnus too was intent of trying to get to Lucinda, first and foremost to stop her as he could see through the crowd of Forsaken she had began to create a portal, Alec laid unconscious next to her on the ground. Magnus was determined to get to her first but another Forsaken had snuck up behind him, grabbing the back of his neck. Magnus tried to turn and turn the thing to dust as an arrow shot threw one of it's eye sockets. For a brief moment he thought it was Alec but he knew it was Simon, standing on top of a dumpster shooting at anything he could. The forsaken dropped instantly and as Magnus was free he turned and could not believe what he saw.

Jace had gotten through the barrier of Forsaken, with blade in hand he was inches away from Lucinda who still had her back facing them all. Magnus couldn't help but stare, within seconds the blade would've sliced through her.

Until Jace suddenly stopped, dropping his blade in the process as his hands instantly went to his throat.

Lucinda turned around elegantly and looked at Jace as he dropped to his knees. Magnus couldn't see his face, but seeing the frantic grasps by his hands and hearing the coughs coming from him he knew Lucinda was using her magic to choke him. She moved towards him and grabbed Jace's hair forcing him to look up to face her.

"Tsk, Tsk, Jace Herondale. I know you and your family have a great history of being noble and heroic warriors but you can not stop me."

Even being choked to death, Magnus could still hear Jace try to talk back at her. Lucinda laughed. "Oh Jace, do not fear. Alexander and our child will be perfectly fine."

"Jace!" Clary cried out as Magnus turned to see her running towards him and Lucinda.

Lucinda, looking up from hearing Clary smirked. "How sweet, your girlfriend is coming to save you. I'll save her the trouble."

Within a split second, Jace went shuttling through the air and collided straight with Clary, sending her back flying with Jace into the dumpster Simon was on, knocking him off in the process. Isabelle finishing off the last Forsaken turned and ran to them as Simon jumped up swiftly and moved to help his friends. Magnus instantly turned to Lucinda marching towards them as she lifted Alec with her Magic and carried him towards the Portal.

"Lucinda! Let him go!" Magnus ordered as he felt the same feeling he did back in the 80's when he faced Valentine for the first time. The surge of power rushed through him as he threw all that he could towards her. The while lightening which formed into a ball of energy headed towards her.

And it acted the same as Jace. It stopped within inches of Lucinda. She turned and looked at it, admiring it as it was a piece of fine artwork then turned to Magnus.

"Goodbye, Magnus Bane."

With a flick of her wrist, the spell that Magnus created grew in size and charged back towards him. Magnus couldn't move, he did not have time to react as the ball of lightning came hurtling towards him. Expecting the worse, Magnus closed his eyes preparing his body for the impact.

Hands instantly grabbed Magnus from behind and pushed him into a wall. Magnus couldn't see what happened, it was all too sudden but he heard the scream. The scream of terror from Isabelle. His eyes searched for her as he saw her fall to the ground horror all over her face. Jace too was in a similar state but tried to comfort his adopted sister as Clary and Simon stood motionless.

Magnus instantly turned back to see what had saved his life. Robert Lightwood stood were he was a moment ago; his whole body frozen as his eyes met Magnus's. Eyes that said to Magnus that everything he thought of Robert in the past was instantly forgiven. Magnus was stunned and shocked but somehow he managed to rush over to Robert as he collapsed to the ground.

As Magnus did all that he could to save Robert his eyes briefly turned back to where the portal was. It had vanished, along with Lucinda and Alec.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys, first off thanks for the reviews first off, I thought that last chapter might shock a few of you ;) Also thanks to the new guys following and who have favorited this. Does mean a lot! Especially as this is the longest fan fiction I have done.**

 **Also, this will be my last update for a few days. I'm not going anywhere, it's just I want to finish writing this story to completion then I will upload the final chapters as there is going to be a lot happening and it'll probably be best if it's all up here for you guys to read. I also want to make sure the next chapters make sense and don't miss anything out. Especially I'm still aiming for 40 chapters, including the epilogue. So yeah, quiet a bit to write. So far I'm on chapter 35, but previous chapters still need a few tweeks.**

 **As per usual, here's the next chapter and it's a good one. Tess and Jem are back in it, and there's a new development... ;)**

 **Catch you guys later! Please continue to Review / Follow / Favourite.**

* * *

23.

Tessa Gray got the call moments ago informing her of what had happened at the New York Institute. That there had been an attack and Alec Lightwood had been kidnapped by Lucinda Cross. There was no time to loose, She instantly created a portal and both her and Jem left LA for NYC.

Upon arrival at the Institute, it was dark and Clary Fray was waiting outside the main doors waiting for them both, a witch light in hand. After all she was the one who had contacted them, and knew of the situation with Lucinda.

"Clary." Tessa smiled and took the young shadowhunter into her embrace. Clary hugged her back and Tessa could feel the strain in her body. She had been hurt, but from the Izrates on her body she was healing well.

"Thank you, both of you for coming." Clary said letting go of Tessa.

"Does Maryse know of the situation here?" Jem asked her as all three of them headed into the Institute.

"She does now." Clary said, once the doors behind them were closed. "She still in a bit of shock, and with Magnus weak from healing Robert as best as he could. There's not much we can tell her, only what we experienced ourselves."

"I understand, and to why you called me here too." Tessa smiled at her.

"I hope you can help her. You two are the only ones who know of Lucinda as well, and what she is capable of. Seeing Maryse, Izzy and Jace in the state their in... It's horrible." Clary called for the lift and added. "I'm glad, in a way, Magnus is resting. Seeing how he is right now, it's heartbreaking."

"I know." Tessa added, placing a hand on Clary's shoulder.

"We will do whatever we can to help." Jem added, not just for Clary's benefit, but for Tessa too. Jem understood perfectly why Tessa was feeling this way, they both could see the love Magnus had for Alec. After all it was the same for the both of them and how they felt for each other. They would do all that they could to reunite the two together.

The elevator came and all three climbed in and headed up. Once they arrived Clary lead them not towards the Infirmary but towards the Library. Even from a distance they could hear voices talking, or more likely in a heated discussion.

"Mom! How could you even say that! This isn't their fault, surly you can..."

"No, Isabelle you must listen. I have heard enough of all of this. I will be contacting Jia Penhallow immediately as well as the Silent Brothers."

"Maryse please listen to us. We don't have time for them to decide, Alec is in danger." Pleaded Jace, by the sound of his voice he sounded exhausted.

"Don't you think I know that Jace, he is my son. My only son now that Max..." She stopped for a moment. "Alec is an adult, as are you now Jace and when you Isabelle turn 18 next year you will understand the law is hard..."

"But it is the law, yes we know mom! But this is Alec! We have to go and find him!"

Tessa had heard enough and following Clary she entered the Library with Jem by her side. She saw Maryse look up, stunned, seeing them both as Jace and Isabelle turned to see them.

"Theresa Gray, James Carstairs. What do we..?" Maryse started but Tessa interrupted her.

"Would you please stop there Maryse." Tessa asked and Maryse didn't say a word. Instead she stay remained in her chair at her desk. "I do not know much of what Clary, Jace and Isabelle has told you of this. But I am here to tell you your son Alec is the victim in all of this. Both he and Magnus had been cruelly treated by a greater Warlock both Jem and I have ever encountered, and I fear for your son's safety."

Isabelle gave a little gasp as Tessa carried on.

"Maryse, Lucinda had planned this to happen to both me and Jem. I was the intended victim because of my ability to have children, you of all people know this to be true as you've looked after one of my descendants." Tessa turned to see Jace who smiled at her. "To be able to have children is one thing, to be forced to have a child by someone else's hand is another."

"Then surly you can see why I must..." Maryse started again and Tessa shook her head.

"You have been lucky to never have someone take hold of your body and forced it to do things you didn't wish or want, or even knew about. Both Clary and Jace had this happened to them, so did I before I knew what I was capable of. My Jem..." She stopped, not wanting to insult Jem's privacy.

Jem however took hold of her hand and answered "My parents watched greater demons forced feed me their own positions when I was a child. I became addicted to the Yin Fen which was the only substance that kept me alive and also eventually kill me in the end."

"So that's when you became a Silent Brother?" Clary asked, stunned by it all.

"It is, yes."

Maryse look at both of them, with sadness in her eyes as Tessa continued. "I understand the Law very well, and I know the situation you are in, being stretched between both family and the Clave. A long time ago I wanted nothing more than my brother back, returned safely to me and asked both Jem and his Paratabi and my future husband Will to do what they could, even braking a few laws in the meantime. But then I was betrayed by my brother. My own family. But I do not regret my choice, after all he was, at least at the time, my only family I ever had."

"Why are you telling me this Tessa?" Maryse asked.

"Because family is important. Alec is nothing like my brother, from what Magnus has told me of him he is someone very close and special. Just like how Jem is to me and how Will was and still is to the both of us. He did not betray you, please do not betray him."

Tessa did not mean for the words to hurt her, but she could see in Maryse's eyes they did.

"I agree with Theresa." A voice said behind them all.

Tessa turned, as did the others, to see Robert Lightwood enter the Library. Tessa saw he still looked weak, but looked strong enough and willing enough to fight.

"I betrayed Alec once, I will not do this to him again."

"Robert." Maryse stood and went to her husband, ex husband Tessa had forgotten they had devoiced. But there was still a connection, not one as close as hers and Jems or of Magnus's and Alec's, but there was something still there. An understanding and friendship. "You are the Inquisitor, you are bound by law."

"And sometimes, the law is wrong. Maryse, we should not have to choose our own son over the law. Not when it comes to his health and wellbeing. Let alone his happiness. I was wrong and a fool to let his relationship with Magnus get in the way. You did not see Magnus tonight, how he was. That is why I was willing to sacrifice myself for him, so at least there was a chance he would be reunited with Alec."

Isabelle gasped hearing that as both Jace and Clary stared at Robert. Tessa did not know the full story between Robert and Alec, but she could guess.

"Robert, I..." Maryse started as Robert wiped a tear away from her cheek. Maryse looked at him then and then nodded. "Ok, we will find our son." She turned to face Tessa and Jem. "Will you both help us?"

"Of course we will." Jem said.

"But first, I need to see Magnus."

Robert spoke to Tessa "He is still in the Infirmary, he was waking up as I was leaving."

"Is Simon still there too?" Clary asked.

"Yes, he is talking to the boy who was injured. Trying to get anything from him. I thought as he was more use to mundane life, it would be best for Simon to talk to him."

"A mundane was injured during the attack?"

Jace spoke up. "Actually he was the one who informed us of the attack. Alec must've saved him and sent him to us while Alec stayed for him to get away."

"I think I would like to talk to him too." Jem said and Tessa nodded in agreement. Hopefully this mundane boy would know something.

Robert lead the way to the Infirmary, with Maryse by his side as Tessa and Jem followed behind. Isabelle, Jace and Clary were with them. Tessa could hear their concerns for Alec, but Jace said he could not feel any thing that would cause harm to Alec. Tessa saw Jem rub his faded Parabatai rune and she took his hand into his. Jem had lost his Paratabi in this life, he did not wish for Jace to go through the same. Not with these circumstances.

As they entered the Infirmary, Magnus was leaning against the back of the bed he was in. He looked pale and tired but perked up when he saw Tessa and Jem.

"My darling Tessa, Jem. Thank you for coming." Magnus smiled weakly at them. Tessa immediately went to his side and held his hand. Jem stood at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you need any help?" Tessa asked him.

Magnus shook his head. "My strength is coming back to me, I shall be fine soon enough." He stopped and smiled at her but it did not reach his eyes, Tessa could see the worry in them. His worry for his Alec.

Simon appeared behind a hospital curtain and moved towards them all. Isabelle instantly went by his side. Simon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned to face them, mainly Robert.

"I'm not getting much luck from the guy. He's awake but won't say a word to me. I think I might be scaring him off."

Jace, at that laughed and Clary instantly elbowed him in the stomach.

"It might be because he saw you all fight and might be afraid of any of you?" Jem added, not harshly but with kindness. "Maybe he would be better to be spoken to by someone he does not find intimidating?" Jem added as he turned to face Tessa.

Tessa blinked and looked at him. "You don't find me intimidating?" She asked him but he just smiled.

"I agree with Jem." Magnus spoke up. "Tessa, he might know something, anything about Lucinda. Please try." He asked.

"Of course." Tessa stood and made his way towards the bed behind the curtain. She saw the body of the boy hiding underneath the bedsheets, obviously afraid of this all. Tessa felt for him and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello." She spoke softly towards him. "It's ok, no one here will harm you. You are safe." She waited for an answer but did not get one. "I know you are afraid, but you do not have to be. I understand what it's like to be suddenly thrown into the Shadowhunter's world. Believe me, you can trust me."

"Who- Who are- are you?" The boy barely whispered, but Tessa heard him.

"My name is Tessa Gray, and you-"

Before she could ask, the boy underneath the covers instantly panicked and tried to run away, from her? He stood but tripped over the bedding and fell into the portable curtain. Trying frantically to get away.

The others rushed over, Jem rushed to Tessa's side as Jace and Simon helped the lad untangle himself from the curtain and bedsheets. When his face was relieved Tessa gasped and stood back in shock.

"Tessa?" Jem asked concerned. Magnus too went to her side, seeing her reaction.

"I've seen this boy before. He was at the LA Institute, he was the ghost."

Jem stared at Tessa and turned to face the boy. Upon hearing this, Jace instantly took hold of the boy as Magnus took a step from Tessa towards him.

"Well, it looks like you have a lot to explain, mundane!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

 **Hi all. Sorry for the long wait for the update, I've been trying to get this finished and I have finally started work on the Epilogue!**

 **Also thanks to the new reviews and followers, I hope you guys have been enjoying this.**

 **Also this new update is a bit long, it's the longest chapter I've done so far: 3,070 words (not including my rambling) so hope it makes up for the wait.**

 **Will hopefully update again this week, and fingers X I'll have the epilogue done by then too!**

 **Laters! xx**

* * *

24.

Alec felt groggy and light headed when he came round. He opened his eyes to see he was in a stranger's room, judging by the soft feeling underneath him he was in a bedroom and the light coming from a window nearby told him it was morning. Alec managed to sit up in the bed he was in and pulled back the covers, relieved he was still dressed in the clothes he was in, minus his boots, they were gone. He was also glad he was alone. The last thing he wanted to see was that Warlock who brought him here.

Alec's hand gently rubbed over his stomach. "Lexy?" He called to her and waited for a response. He got none. Alec stared at his stomach and felt all over his stomach, feeling for any signs of injuries. "Alexis, please answer me." Alec pleaded.

 _Daddy?_ Lexy's small voice was heard. Alec instantly relaxed.

"Thank the Angel. Lexy are you hurt, are you ok?"

 _I feel tired but I'm ok, daddy where are we?_

Alec looked around the room, seeing the window and immediately went towards it. However his legs had other ideas as they caved underneath him making him fall to the wooden floor. Alec instantly protected Lexy.

 _Daddy!_

"I'm ok." Alec gasped, learning up and staring at his legs. He couldn't feel them, they were numb. Try as he might he could not move anything. Nore his legs, feet, let alone toes. He was paralyzed from the waist down. How did this happened, he managed to move a moment ago and now he was stuck?

"Lucinda." Alec groaned out her name. He had to get out of here, had to get both him and Alexis out of this place, he just needed to find out where he was.

The door to the room was on the other side, Alec knew he couldn't reach it. The Window was much closer as he crawled towards it, then using all of his upper strength, Alec pulled himself up onto the thick and wide windowsill and stared out at his new surroundings. His eyes widened seeing nothing but endless ocean.

"Damn it!" Alec groaned again and pressed his head against the coldness of the glass. He was at least expecting some ground, not being stuck in the middle of the ocean somewhere. He was more agitated knowing being far away from New York, from his family. From Magnus.

 _He'll find us Alec, Magnus will never give up on us._

Alec smiled down at her and pressed his hand against his stomach. He felt Alexis inside return the favour. She didn't show him anything, but the touch was nice and reassuring. "I know he won't. He will find us." He paused for a moment. "When did you start just calling me Alec?"

 _I like it. Would you prefer me to call you daddy?_

Alec smiled. "Alec is fine, might also be less confusing when you're born. You're not going to be able to talk straight away, when your born?"

Lexy giggled _No Alec, just in here. The potion is still in the both of us, but once I'm born it'll wear off. My powers will then come to me when I grow. You don't have to worry._

"I'm not worried," Alec lied. "Least not about that."

 _I know... It'll be ok, Alexander._

"I prefer Alec, Lexy."

 _But Magnus calls you Alexander?_

Even though he couldn't see her, Alec was sure she was pouting. "Magnus doesn't get away with it all the time, Alexis." Alec smirked.

Lexy giggled again but before Alec heard her response Alec's attention was brought to the door. Someone was outside it, he could see shadows through the crack underneath the door and they were unlocking it.

"Lexy, stay quiet. I don't want them to know your abilities." Alec whispered quickly as the door was unlocked and opened. He didn't hear a reply but felt his daughter nod in agreement.

The door opened wide as a dozen or so figures, all dressed in cloaks entered the room and made their way towards Alec. Alec watched in disbelieve, he saw the marks on their hands, and on the necks which were visible on some of them. They were Shadowhunters? All of them were? Alec should've felt relieved but he didn't. Instead he felt fearful.

They all stopped a few steps in front of him where he leant against the window. All of them reveled their faces to him, but Alec didn't really know any of them. Some of the faces he'd seen before in the council room at times. He knew one thing though, they all looked at him with the same expressions. Disgust and Inferiority. Alec hated this, more than anything in the world. Being classed as a lower lifeform by other Shadowhunters.

"So this is the man that's carrying our saviour. Doesn't look like much, he doesn't even look pregnant?" A woman spoke with blonde hair and blue eyes, turning to face the man that stood in the middle of them.

He didn't reply, instead another man, A tall, big built man with dark eyes that glared at Alec spoke. "He's that gay Shadowhunter, isn't he? The one that's dating the strange Warlock who is on the council." Alec glared back at him, obviously given him the answer to his question and he smirked at him.

Another man spoke up, turning to face his fellow Shadowhunter who just insulted Alec. "Bearwood, his name is Alexander Lightwood, the only son left of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Such a pity they lost their youngest son instead of this lame excuse for a Shadowhunter."

Alec's eyes widened when he heard that. How dare they! How could they talk about him and Max like that. Alec tried his best to calm his shock, upset and anger, but he knew it showed in his eyes.

"Oh look, Ashcross, I think you've upset him." Bearwood turned to him, obviously enjoying Alec's discomfort. A few of the other Shadowhunters laughed. Alec had to look away, this was getting too much for him.

"That is enough." The man in the middle finally spoke up and the others went silent. "Alexander is carrying the child that will save us and any future Shadowhunters in the future, show some respect."

"But Ravenshade, he doesn't even look like he's carrying the child. Are you sure your Warlock friend is to be trusted?"

Ravenshade turned to look at the blonde woman. "My dear Rosehollow, Lucinda is the most trustworthy of all Warlocks."

Alec upon hearing that scoffed.

The man called Ravenshade obviously heard him as he walked and stood inches away from Alec. Alec refused to look at him, obviously this annoyed Ravenshade as he grabbed Alec by his chin as he forced Alec to face him.

"Alexander, you do not know her. I suggest you hold back your judgement."

"I know enough." Alec spat back, moving Ravenshade's hand away from him. "She's evil."

Ravenshade ignored Alec as he turned to the others. "The reason why you can not see the pregnancy is because there is a strong glamour protecting him. However Lucinda has given me this..." He stopped to pull out a small bottle full of a blue liquid. "This, once Alec drinks it, we will be able to see." He turned back to Alec, grabbing his chin once more. "You will drink this!"

"Like hell I will!" Alec snapped back, forcing Ravenshade away from him and knocking the bottle out of his hands, sending it flying across the room. A couple of Shadowhunters ran after it, before it could smash against the something. Alec took this chance to try and run. Forgetting once again his legs were out of order.

He fell, hard, against the floor, cursing as he did but still tried to crawl away from them all. He wasn't quick enough. Ashcross and Bearwood grabbed him and viciously threw Alec upon the bed, as they climbed upon it them selves pinning him down.

"Get- off- me!" Alec cried as Bearwood grabbed him by the throat.

"Shut it, Faggot!" Bearwood spat in his face, as he moved around Alec pinning his head back as he knelt behind him on the floor as another Shadowhunter held down the arm Bearwood was holding a moment ago.

Held firmly in place Alec saw Ravenshade come into view as he sat next to him on the bed, opening the bottle and moving it towards his mouth. Alec instantly kept his mouth shut.

"Open. Open up Alec!"

Alec kept his mouth shut but then Bearwood grabbed hold of his nose stopping any air getting into his body. Alec struggled underneath them but he knew he couldn't take it any longer. Alec gasped then felt the liquid pour into his mouth, then down his throat. Alec went to cough it up but Ravenshade held his jaw shut. Alec swallowed it and then he was released by them all as their eyes were all on his stomach. Only Bearwood kept hold of Alec, holding back his head by his hair.

"By the Angel" Rosehollow gasped as Ravenshade turned to face them all.

"Believe us now?"

All of them nodded while Bearwood laughed next to Alec's ear, making his shiver feeling his breathe on him. "Well, it looks like you do like being fucked by disgusting Warlocks." He whispered into his ear.

Before Alec could say anything Bearwood instantly let go of him as he went flying across the room, being pinned against the wall behind him. Alec instantly turned to see what had happened as well as the other Shadowhunters in the room. Of course he should've known who was behind it. It was Lucinda, she had just entered the room.

As she walked towards them all, she stopped for a brief moment by Bearwood, looking disappointed at him. "Honestly I thought a gentleman such as yourself would have better manors than that." She said waving her fingers at him like a mother would to a child who had been bad. "I think you owe someone an apology."

Bearwood looked at her, he looked in pain being forced against the wall as he spoke. "I am sorry Lucinda Cross, I never meant to offend you."

Lucinda sighed and shook her head. "I wasn't talking about me, you bigot. I was referring to Alec." She said as she turned to face him, and smiled, rather sweetly towards him. It made Alec nervous.

"Well, apologise." Lucinda turned back to him.

Bearwood grunted and faced Alec. "Sorry."

"Bearwood, you can do much better than that. Apologise! Like you mean it."

Alec faced Bearwood and he could see the fear and the extra pain he was going through. "I am sorry, Alexander Lightwood."

Lucinda smiled and walked away from Bearwood. "That's better." She said and Bearwood dropped to the ground instantly. Bearwood stayed where he was as Ravenshade moved towards her, smiling and giving her a hug. Lucinda returned the guester but pulled back from him. "I hope in future your friends are better behaved around Alec."

"They will be, I am sure they have all learnt their lesson." He turned to face them all, not one of them saying anything to offend either of them, nor Alec.

"Good. Now give us some privacy, Alec and I need some time alone."

Alec's eyes widened as he watched each one of them leave, even Bearwood who hobbled out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Alec turned to look at Lucinda, who stood leaning against one of the bed post admiring him on the bed. Alec instantly pulled himself up and pressed himself against the headboard, keeping as far away from her as possible.

She didn't say a word to him, in fact she stood there for a couple of minutes watching him. It was making Alec uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Alec asked, staring at her, wondering what she had planned with him. With Alexis.

Lucinda met his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Alec, you are one handsome and beautiful man." She said as she moved towards him, instantly Alec pressed himself further back as she sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling, do you need anything? Is the little girl ok too?"

Alec was stunned. This was not what he had expected from her. He had expected her to have him tied and even threatening him. Not this pleasant, caring character he had in front of him.

"Why are you being kind to me?" Alec asked, not answering any of her previous questions.

Lucinda looked shocked herself. "Alec, why wouldn't I be kind to you?"

"Because you want Ale- my daughter. You've been after me ever since you found out Tessa never drank your potion."

"Alec, have I ever given you any reasons for me wanting to hurt you?" Lucinda asked, moving slightly closer to him. "I have not harmed you, nor have you seen me harm anyone else?" She asked.

That was true he thought, he only knew of her power and what she was capable of. Nothing else he knew about could prove otherwise, but then he remembered the Forsakens. "The Forsakens, that attacked that mundane boy, then me?"

Lucinda looked stunned. "I did not see any mundane boy, all I heard was Forsakens in the area, I came to help and I did. I was looking for you and Magnus and when I saw you, I managed to control the Forsaken to stop their attack. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

Alec looked at her, he didn't see her until the last minute so it could be true. "But, why did you kiss me?"

Lucinda blushed. She actually blushed, right in front of him. "Oh Alec, isn't it obvious. I find you very attractive."

Alec felt his face redden at hearing her comment. She found him attractive? Him? This really wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"I- I don't. You can't find me..." Alec stammered.

Lucinda turned to face him. "But Alec, you are beautiful. I have to admit, I am jealous of Magnus having a man like you. You are one incredible man." Alec froze when he felt Lucinda touch the side of his face, gently touching it in a loving manner. Very similar to how Magnus would touch him. It was extremely confusing him. His felt shivers down his spine when Lucinda moved her hand through his hair, stroking and touching it as she went.

"Please, stop." Alec asked, Lucinda's face was an inch away from his own, he could feel her gentle breathe upon his lips, her eyes looking straight into his own, they seemed to melt and soften as he looked at her. Was she really truly interested in him?

"Don't." Alec brought up his hands, finding him gently holding Lucinda back by holding onto her shoulders. "How can I trust you? I can't even walk because of you."

Lucinda blinked and looked stunned. "You are right, please forgive me Alec." She moved back slightly and waved her hands over Alec's legs. They instantly kicked out and Alec was surprised to have feeling back into them. His reflexes kicked in and instantly he climbed out of the bed and walked away from her. To his surprise, she didn't stop him or follow him. She just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, this is your own fault. You should never have done this." Alec turned to her, he knew if she hadn't he'd never would have Alexis but right now he wanted to hurt Lucinda. Or at least tell her what she'd done was wrong.

"I know Alec, and I would be sorry but I am not. I am glad you got the potion instead of Tessa, because I would never have met a braver and kinder man like you. I've never known someone like you, not for all of my 1'600 years."

Alec gasped. "You're- you are really?"

Lucinda smiled. "Yes, I am that old. I feel it too."

"You don't look it, you look nice." Alec complimented her. Even he was stunned, but it was true, she was nice looking. He could see that.

Lucinda blushed again and pushed a loose hair behind her ear. "That is very kind of you Alec. But I wanted to talk to you, about the child."

Alec instantly pressed his hands against Alexis. "What do you want to ask?"

Lucinda moved and stood in front of him. "It is all true, what I did with creating this child for Ravenshade and his band of Shadowhunters. But I was wrong and they should not be allowed to have her. She is your child as well as mine."

"Yours?" Alec asked.

"Yes, you see Alec, that potion you had. I didn't just make it from herbs and magic. Apart of it came from me, my body. Also apart of my soul."

Alec gasped and instantly stood back. "Your soul? How, why?"

"Because I wanted her to be apart of me. A Warlock can't have children, and I have always wanted to be able to be a mother. Even if it meant never knowing the child."

"You are her mother?" Alec asked, knowing how it was possible for him. Lucinda's dna, even part of her soul, had created what Alec needed to carry Alexis. Alec was to some degree apart of Lucinda.

"And you, her father. You can understand why I wouldn't want anyone else to harm you, to even come close to you." Lucinda moved towards him, and touched the side of his face once more. Standing face to face they were equal height. Maybe, they were equal in being parents too.

"Ok Lucinda, to a degree I believe you. But I shouldn't be here. I should be with Magnus. Magnus is also her father just as much as I am."

Lucinda looked away then, looked hurt and saddened by the words. "Oh Alec, I am so sorry. I truly am." She turned back to face him. "The Forsaken, I couldn't hold them back. I needed to keep you save, keep our baby save... I couldn't stop them when they attacked Magnus."

Alec's eyes widened hearing the words. "Lucinda, no, that can't..."

Lucinda stopped him. "I am sorry Alec, but Magnus is dead."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

 **Here's another update for you all to enjoy, thanks again for the reviews, really does mean a lot!**

 **This one is longer than the other, (3,554 words) not including this rambling. But it's worth it. Also in this chapter if you're wondering what the Viking statue they're discussing... Jace is asking Magnus about the Viking God Freyr. The statue (thanks google images) is a small bronze figure and Freyr is, well you can imagine. Or you can google it.**

 **Will try update again this weekend.**

 **Laters.**

* * *

25.

(The next day)

It had been a long night interrogating the mundane boy, named Nigel, and Magnus needed a break. He still felt weak but the fear in knowing Lucinda had his Alec. It was a horrible feeling but it kept him going. He wished he could go through Nigel's mind and rummage through it, but the state he was currently in he knew he could cause serious harm to the boy. As much as Magnus wouldn't mind seeing him a quivering wreck for even believing in a Warlock like Lucinda, he couldn't do it. He was better than Lucinda. Alec had made him better.

He knew Nigel wasn't alone, Jem and Tessa stayed with him and watched over him, trying to get as much information from him as they could. Nigel would not open up to hardly any of them, but seemed to manage ok with Jem. There were other reasons why he wouldn't open up to any of the others, especially Jace and Isabelle who both threatened to rip him to shreds if he didn't spill. Simon literally had to drag her away from him and both Robert and Maryse had no luck either. One look from either of them sent the boy in fits of hysterical cries. Magnus wondered if they reminded him of his parents. Which, from Jem he had found out they had been murdered by demons. Magnus wasn't too sure on that. They may have been demons, but maybe they had been controlled somehow or summoned by Lucinda.

The stuff, even the little amount they knew on her, Magnus wouldn't put it past her.

Magnus closed his eyes, praying Alec was ok.

"Thought i'd find you out here." Jace spoke as he walked towards Magnus where he sat on a stone bench at the side of the Institute. "How are you holding up?"

Magnus looked at him. "Not well." Magnus sighed, noticing Jace holding something that belonged to Alec, it was a watch. "You tried the tracking spell didnt you?"

Jace nodded "I had to try something, but nothing has worked. Even Clary's been trying to think of runes to help us and has gotten nothing." Jace sat down next to Magnus.

Magnus looked at Jace and could see the strain he was under. "Your bond between Alec, have you felt anything? Magnus asked, hoping for good news.

Jace shook his head "I remember Alec telling me what it was like when I was under Sebastian's influence, it feels similar to that. He's still alive, that much I am certain of."

Magnus smiled weakly at him then lowered his head down. "I am such a fool."

"Why?" Jace asked, actually concerned. No hidden sarcastic remark to be made.

"Because here I am almost loosing my mind not knowing what next step to take while Alec could be harmed at any moment and there is nothing I could do to stop it. I should not be a high Warlock, I am not strong enough to be this."

Jace looked at him then. "Magnus, You are strong. You and Alec both are. He will fight for you and I know you will not give up on him either."

"No I am not Jace, but thanks for the pep talk."

Jace glared at him. "If you weren't dating my best friend I'd have punched you by now. Magnus, you are!"

Magnus stood then and watched through the metal iron bars surrounding the Institute, along with the weeds that covered them. Jace knew he wasn't watching the mundane world on the outside. He was thinking about his past. "Jace, I am not a Shadowhunter, nor am I a warrior. I am a coward, and I have been known in the past to run away from danger and hide out while it blows over."

"But you have fought before. You faced Valentine alone once before. Alec told me so." Jace stood and made Magnus face him. "You are brave, Alec knows you are. And I know you are too."

"And how do you know?" Magnus inquired, folding his arms.

"Because you are still here. Because you are willing to do what is right and not let Alec down." Jace placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are the bravest Warlock I have ever known. Even with all the glitter."

"Thank you Jace, you are not a complete arse after all."

Jace smirked. "Oh, but I am."

Magnus didn't say anything else to him as he saw Jem coming towards them both, Magnus saw his face. He had news.

"Nigel has given us the address of where he and Lucinda had been staying here in New York. Clary is making a portal for us now to leave."

Magnus instantly went with Jem as did Jace. They saw Clary by the wall of the Institute making a portal, as everyone stood there watching. Including the mundane.

"What is he doing here?" Jace asked staring at Nigel who had his hands tied behind his back, Magnus saw this and guessed they still didn't trust him yet.

Robert answered. "He will be going with you Jace. Jem has volunteered to lead the search, while you and Magnus go with him."

Isabelle was sulking next to Simon, Magnus had guessed Robert had put his foot down making sure his daughter did not follow. He wasn't going to say anything, Magnus still felt strange knowing Robert had saved his life. He didn't know how to deal with it. Seeing Robert's gaze on him, Robert seemed fine Magnus hadn't said anything. Maybe looked rather relieved. It was a strange feeling which Magnus shoved to the back of his mind.

"Why just us three?" Jace inquired.

"We will be here for back up, there is no point in all of us charging in. We know Lucinda is powerful, we will be here ready if you need us." Maryse said, and Magnus could see they were all ready with weapons and in their Shadowhunter gear. Isabelle was still pissed that she was not going with them first.

Magnus moved to Isabelle. "Izzy, I highly doubt Alec will be there, let alone Lucinda."

"I know, i just feel so useless. It's my brother Magnus."

Magnus understood well. She'd lost Max, she didn't want to loose Alec. "Izzy, you are not useless. If something happens, you will be my first point of contact. I promise you."

Isabelle smiled a bit of that as Clary called them all over. The portal was ready. Magnus watched Tessa kiss Jem and Clary hug Jace, it hurt seeing them but he knew Alec was waiting so he didn't dawdle. When all three of them were ready they all step through the portal together, dragging Nigel along with them.

Both Jem and Magnus landed gracefully as did Jace but lost his balance a bit as he was holding onto Nigel. Jem instantly took his arm and helped him up. It reminded Magnus of how he would've been with Will. Jem would always help Jace, he was sure he reminded him of Will. Seeing his look, Magnus's thought was spot on.

"You know, I wouldn't have landed flat on my face if my hands weren't tied." Nigel protested.

Jem took him off of Jace, possible thinking Jace would hurt him, as Jace replied "Maybe we should gag you as well. Give us some quiet."

"Jace, enough." Magnus said then turned to Nigel, seeing Jem untying his hands from behind his back and then retying them at his front. "This is Lucinda's apartment?"

"Yes, exactly how we left it. Do I really need to be here."

"Of course. Just in case Lucinda's left us a nasty trap, we can feed you to it instead of it attacking us."

Nigel instantly fell silent as Jem gave Jace a disapproving look but still managed to smile. It was official, Jace was a descendant of Will.

They had landed inside the apartment's main living room and it was dark. The curtains and blinds were still closed and there was a still eerily silence. Jace instantly took out his witchlight and it shone. The place had been deserted but they kept on their guard. Even if Lucinda had left in a hurry, there would no doubt be traps waiting for them. Magnus was sure of that.

Jem headed towards the kitchen with Nigel who quietly protesting next to him while Magnus and Jace moved towards the bedrooms. All of them stayed quiet as they searched through the apartment as they went, being careful not to touch or disturb anything when they searched. Magnus was sure there was a trap somewhere left for them, he was certain of it.

Walking down the corridor towards the master bedroom, Jace noticed the dozen of old statues on each side of the the walls displayed on side boards. Each one looked ancient, and had different expressions on the faces. Jace moved his light towards one of them as he studied it. They were small, could easily fit in the palm of your hands, but Jace did not touch it.

"How old are these things?"

Magnus looked at the piece, recognised them from Viking history which he looked into once for a client a while back. "Pretty old, these are all statues of the Viking gods."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "And were they normally displayed in that manor."

Magnus looked at all the bronze statues and saw what he meant. "Some, yes."

Jace pulled away from the statues but Magnus saw something, a shimmer of a movement and within a second Magnus jumped at Jace knocking them both to the ground as the statue came to life as it grew in size and dived at the two of them. It landed on Magnus's back and shoved it's fist into his shoulder. Easily ripping through his skin and muscle.

Jace instantly grabbed hold of the living statue and threw it as hard as he could against the wall, hoping it would smash. Thankfully it did as it's head came away and both parts fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked him.

Grabbing his shoulder, which hurt like hell he started to heal himself or at least stop the bleeding. "I'll live..." Magnus said then his eyes widened, Jace turned and saw all the other statues coming to live and growing much bigger in size. Almost as tall as the two of them. Jace instantly pulled Magnus up then pulled out his selpth blade. He named it in time as the first of the Viking God charged at him.

Magnus ignored his aching shoulder and using his good arm shot blazes of blue lightening at the statues, working together with Jace to destroy them. Soon enough Magnus saw daggers flying past their heads as they bedded deep into the statues ones, making them crumble to the ground. Jem was behind them, helping them.

Soon enough Jace took out the last one. They all stood in the remains of the statues in silence.

"What the hell was that?" Nigel asked, shocked at what he'd witness.

Jem bent down and studied one of them. "Looks like they were enchanted somehow, I've seen something similar like this before."

Magnus saw his look and remembered the Infernal Devices from their past. Jace walked towards Nigel then and Magnus had to stop him.

"Ever seen these before, or did you forget to tell us about them?" Jace glared at him.

Nigel's eyes widened. "I've never seen them before, ever! They weren't here yesterday, I swear."

Jace did not look impressed but kept his mouth shut. His look was enough to make Nigel feel small enough.

"Ok, Nigel, tell us if there is anything else new or out of place here. We need to know." Jem asked him kindly.

Nigel just nodded and Magnus, still with his injured shoulder headed straight towards the master bedroom. Jace stopped him and took the lead while Jem stayed at the back with Nigel. Jace opened the double doors and headed into the room. It was pitch black, shadows laid everywhere when Jace's witchlight shone in the room. However they all noticed one thing. Something was laying in the bed, underneath the sheets.

With a flick of his fingers, Magnus moved the sheets to revel what laid beneath it. All their eyes widened. They weren't expecting that.

"That's... That's never, I mean I've never seen her before!" Nigel managed to get out from his shock. Magnus was sure he'd never seen her before, seeing the sudden shock in his eyes and the paleness of his skin. Magnus cautiously walked towards the bed to see the young blonde haired girl. He recognised her immediately. After all she was the lovely young girl who flirted with him in the beauty palour a couple of days ago. Her eyes were fixed wide open starring at the ceiling, her lips pale blue and her body unmoving.

He closed his eyes. "Sally."

"Who is Sally?" Jem asked as Nigel's face paled even more, his eyes widened. "Nigel what is it?" Jem turned to face him, concerned. "Do you know her?"

"No... I never met her, it's just Lucinda said..."

"She said what?"

Nigel swallowed a dry lump he'd grown as he faced all three of them. "She lied to me. Lucinda said she got her to help get information about you and Alec. But she said she didn't hurt her... Wouldn't hurt me... I believed her." Nigel dropped to his knees as they gave in on him, his whole body trembling.

Magnus felt sorry for him. Jem, from the expression he had truly felt for him as he knelt down next to him and placed an arm around him as the boy broke down. Even Jace seemed to feel sorry for the kid.

There were times, like these, that he truly despised his own kind. Lucinda Cross gave every decent Warlock a bad name. No wonder why they'd had so much trouble in the past. Warlocks were not above and beyond all other creatures of this world. Lucinda obviously hadn't got that memo.

Magnus turned to see Jace looking over the girl, Sally. His eyes glanced up and met his. "I understand why Lucinda would kill her, but I don't see why she left her here for anyone to find."

"I can answer that!" The girl, Sally suddenly spoke as her body rapidly came back to live and hurtled up into the air, levitating high above the bed as her face glared down at all of them. Nigel freaked and crawled into a corner, shaking with fear as Magnus, Jace and Jem took a step back to witness Sally. It was obvious to Magnus, Sally's body had become possessed. She was official Lucinda's puppet.

"Look at you all..." Demonic Sally spat out. "Little Angels and a demon brat trying to find me. You are all pathetic!"

"Where's Alec!" Jace snapped back, blade ready in hand to slice Demonic Sally in two.

Demonic Sally pouted childishly at him. "Aww, you miss your Paratabi friend... Do not fear, he is very comfortable with me. He is very precious to me."

"Lucinda, you will let him go." Magnus stated as blue sparks started to appear from his fingertips. "Or I will come after you, nothing will stand in my way."

Dominic Sally pondered this for a moment. "No, besides, he believes you are dead! I need to comfort him, and I shall." She smiled wickedly.

Magnus's eyes widened. "You bitch! What else have you done to him!"

Demonic Sally laughed, "That's for me to know, and for Alec to scream in ecstasy about later." She ended with a wink.

"That's it!" Jace charged at her, jumped on the bed and dived at her with his blade. Demonic Sally moved out of his way with ease as well as striking her hand across the head sending him flying into Magnus. They both fell back into the the built in wardrobes as the wood work broke and fell apart around and over them. Jem was already armed with his dagger as he threw it at Demonic Sally. It struck her in her side. She hardly seemed to notice.

Pulling it out, black liquid poured out of her wound as Demonic Sally returned it swiftly at Jem. It caught his on his arm but did not penetrate, instead it fell to the floor. As he was distracted for the brief second she flew at him and pinned him against the wall. Her hand wrapped around his throat as the other held his arms above his head.

"James Carstairs, how is my new best friend Tessa?" She grinned face to face with Jem, then licked her newly demonic tongue over his face. Jem grimaced with the touch making the demonic bitch laugh. "You taste good, I can see why Tessa likes you so much."

Magnus couldn't move to go help him, Jace was unconscious on top of him and he was still trapped in between both Jace and what was left of the wardrobe, part of which was inbedded in his leg and once again his already injured shoulder. "Lucinda!" He cried over at them. "Leave him, if you want someone, take me! You want me dead more than him."

"Magnus no." Jem managed to get out through the tightness of Sally's grip.

"You're right, after all you are already dead to Alec." Sally spat and flung Jem aside. Magnus saw Jem hit the wall, hard and fall. His gaze was then filled with Sally's face in his. "I am going to enjoy killing you."

Magnus glared at her as she reached out to grab him until the unexpected happen. Demonic Sally curled up in shear pain when the drapes of the bedroom were swung wide open. The sunlight hitting her abruptly causing her body to instantly burn. She turned to see Nigel standing by the window with the curtains ripped in his hands.

"You bastard child!" She shrieked at him "You will not betray me! You will be silenced, forever!" She screamed once more as she charged towards him. Nigel froze instantly but a flash of white shone past his face as Jem, recovered from his earlier assault, with his seraph blade in hand went at Demonic Sally and swiftly removed her head. Her body instantly disintegrated.

Nigel fell against the glass of the patio window as Jem replaced his blade. "Are you alright?" He asked Nigel. Nigel just nodded as Jem gently squeezed the boy's arm then moved to Magnus and Jace.

"Help Jace first." Magnus said and Jem nodded, taking Jace's steele from his belt and instantly drawing Iratze on his forehead, arms and anywhere else he could see injuries. Nigel came to Magnus's side, still stunned.

"Is he... Will he be ok?" He asked.

Jace suddenly groaned and his body shifted slightly. "I think Jace will be back to his usual self in no time." Magnus answered while he turned to Nigel. "That was brave and good thinking on your part, thank you." Nigel smiled weakly and Magnus saw his hands were still bound. With his good hand, Magnus flicked his fingers and the rope tying him fell loose and dropped to the ground.

Nigel rubbed his wrists. "Thanks. Will you be ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned at the state he was in.

"I'll be fine once this lump gets off of me." Magnus stated as Jace reopened his eyes and with Jem's help, stood up. Seeing Jace's, and the other's two expressions on his current state Magnus waved him off. "I have looked much worse." He said pulling out the bits of wood and started to heal himself.

"That's true." Jace said but left it there. "But right now, we're back at the beginning."

"Least we know Alec has not been harmed." Jem added trying to shed some light on the situation.

"We still don't have anything useful to track her. I doubt anything here will help."

Magnus was standing now "Oh, I wouldn't say that." He turned to face Nigel. Nigel blinked at him and stared at them all.

"But I don't know where they are? I would tell you if I did. I swear."

"And I believe you Nigel." Magnus said. "But I believe you do know, you just don't know yourself."

"Of course. His mind could be blocked, like Clary's was." Jace said.

"That would also explain why Lucinda said what she said before we stopped her." Jem added.

"Nigel." Magnus said looking at the young boy. "You have been used and betrayed by a Warlock for such a long time and from such a young age. I believe she has hidden things from your mind which could help us. You don't have any right to be used by another Warlock ever again, but I am asking you. Will you give me your permission to look through your memories? I promise on mine and Alec's life I will not harm you. That is the greatest promise I can give."

Nigel looked at him and nodded. "Yes. I want to help." He smiled, for the first time in their company.

Jem smiled at the boy while Jace gave him a look of gratitude. Magnus too smiled back at the lad. "I hope you can."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys, my plan for finishing off this story and uploading it this weekend failed miserably. I got distracted by housework and a spending spree on buying books!**

 **I will, at some point finish the epilogue but for now enjoy the next few updates :)**

* * *

26.

Lucinda screamed out in agony and fell to the ground in her chambers of her tower. She could still feel the sun's rays burning her skin. It was agony and vicious. What hurt the most was seeing that mundane boy, her pet, disobey her. How could that brat do that to her, after everything she did for him. Gave him. Once all this was over, she would send demons after him and make him regret ever changing sides.

The double doors to her chambers burst open as William came rushing in, running to her side.

"Lucinda, what's happened? Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright!" She snapped, almost swiping at him with her claws. William's eyes widened and she looked stricken. "Oh William, my friend I am sorry. But I fear for the child's safety. Magnus Bane is still alive."

"But I thought those Forsaken who attacked Alec, when you saved him, I thought you couldn't stop them from attacking Bane?"

"That is true my dearest friend. But he must've survived. Now he is after me, he think's I am going to harm the child and Alexander. He has been driven mad."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked, helping her up and moving her towards the chemise seat and sat her down.

"Because he tried to contact me. I left something behind in the apartment and just now he tried to rid me of my powers. He tried to kill me." Lucinda cried and fell into William's embrace. William held her tightly, soothing her best he could.

"We will protect you Lucinda, my shadowhunters and I have all sworn to protect you and the child."

Lucinda looked up at him, shocked, actually shocked. "You have?"

William stroked her hair "We have my dear, we decided best we will do what we can to assist you. You have done us a great service for our kind and we will protect that, no matter what."

Lucinda smiled and leant back into his embrace. "Oh Will, I am truly honoured. I know Alec will be too, but do not tell him. He is deeply upset after I told him what I thought was the truth of Bane's death. If he hears he is alive and trying to harm us and our child, it may drive him over the edge."

"I agree. Best to keep it between us." William said. "How is he doing, and the child? When is she due to be born."

"In a few days..." She paused and looked up at William. "But, now that we know Magnus Bane is after us, maybe we should speed up the birth?"

"Can you do that?" William asked.

Lucinda had to hold back the glare she desperately wanted to give him. "Yes, I can." She said kindly. "I have a potion already for just this but we must give it to Alec straight away. It will take hours before the effects start but once Alec starts Labour the child can be safely removed from him. I will of course be the one to do it."

"Of course, and you should. You should be there for the birth." William stated matter of factly.

"Thank you my dear friend, there is something your friends could do for us."

"What do you require?"

"Do you remember the boy I was with, Nigel?" William nodded. "He has betrayed me, betrayed us. He is helping Magnus Bane to try and get to us. Nigel is young and naive but is riddled with hatred and jealousy of both Alec and the child. I fear if they find us, Nigel will harm the child."

William was enraged. "Then he will be stopped. Do you know his whereabouts?"

"Back in New York city, I assume with Magnus Bane in his apartment no doubt. That's where he does all his strongest work isn't it? But you might face other Shadowhunters, I wouldn't want you to be faced with harming some of your own."

William stood and kissed Lucinda's hand. "Do not worry about that my dear, I will send my best to deal with Bane and the mundane who has betrayed you. You will be save, I swear on Razil."

Lucinda smiled after him as he left her once alone. "Thank you, my dear, dear friend." She smirked once the door was shut and stood making her way over to her potions cabinet. She knew exactly which potion she needed and instantly got it. Then She magically made appear a delicious meal and drink upon a tray which she knew Alec would enjoy. She poured the potion, not into the drink but over the chicken dinner she had appeared making look like some sort of sauce. She knew she would have to give Alec another doze later, but that would be no trouble at all.

Suddenly her gaze was drawn to her open balcony doors, gracefully she stepped out onto them wondering what had caught her gaze. Soon enough she saw it. On the ledge of the balcony stood a large black crow, with blood red eyes. She smiled down at the creature as she held out her hand. The bird flew towards her and landing gently upon her.

"Hello. I assumed you have a message for me?" The crow squarked and fluttered it's wings. A feather fell from one of them and Lucinda caught it before it fell. The tip of it pricked her finger tip and blood soon seeped from the small cut onto the tip of the feather. Lucinda dropped it and the feather landed, on the point and started to write a message. It was in the oldest of Demonic languages but Lucinda understood it perfectly. She smiled at the note and turned back to the bird. "Tell him thanks, and I look forward to seeing him soon."

The crow squarked again and flew off into the distance. Lucinda could see the colours of the sky changing and the sun setting in the horizon was beautiful. She moved back inside, picked up the tray of food and headed towards Alec's chambers downstairs.

Barewood was standing outside Alec's chambers and his eyebrow twitched up seeing Lucinda walk towards him with the tray of food.

"Lucinda, you shouldn't had." He said about to take the tray.

Lucinda glared at him and he stopped. "It's not for you, idiot, it's for Alec. Now move out of my way. Besides, William will need of your assistance."

Barewood bowed and apologised. "I am sorry, go feed your precious Alec." as he moved away from the doorway to find William.

Lucinda groaned inwardly, apparently William had ordered the shadowhunters to keep watch on Alec, now he was able to walk. It annoyed her but she could use this to her advantage.

As she entered the room she found Alec fast asleep on the bed. From a distance he looked so peaceful but she knew he was not. Alec took the news of Bane's death quiet terribly, for a moment she felt guilt from lying to him but as he fell into her embrace and allowed her to comfort him. She felt overcome with joy. Getting Alec to trust her was working.

Placing the food down on a table nearby the bed Lucinda moved towards Alec and sat down next to him, gently stroking his hair. His hair was truly in a mess, but it suited him. It also made her wonder what he would look like naked with her on top of him. She had to stop herself from magiking his clothing away, but instead he had another idea. To give Alec some pleasant dreams.

As her hand moved through his hair Lucinda whispered a spell in a demonic language and Alec stirred in his sleep. Content that the dream will happen she left him peacefully in his sleep. The food will keep warm until he's ready for it and she quickly left a note for him to eat it, and letting him know the food and water was from her.

After that was done she left him alone, with his dreams. She had preparations to do, after all the child would be born tomorrow. Thinking of the date Lucinda smiled again and turned back to see Alec's sleeping silhouette.

"What a gift to have on your birthday..." She whispered and closed the doors behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

"Alexis be careful, not too close to the edge my darling."

"Yes mother."

Alec glanced over and saw Alexis, his daughter playing with dandelions nearby the edge of the cliff. It was a beautiful day, with crystal clear sky and the endless ocean nearby. The old stone tower behind was quiet an impressive sight to see, even though it was old it was still capable for them all. Obviously it was still glamoured to the outside world, they had both decided when Alexis was born to stay here in the peacefulness and safety. Their home.

Alec turned when a figure sat down next to him on the black rocks, her now black hair tied back and her eyes gazing into his. Lucinda looked beautiful, she always did. Even all these years she was still beautiful to him.

Before he could talk to her, Alexis came walking over to him and stood next to him.

"What is it Alexis?" Alec asked her.

Alexis smiled and kissed him gently in the cheek. "Happy Birthday father." She spoke and handed him a gift. A small box.

"Thank you." Alec smiled back at her and turned to open the gift. Inside the small box was a ring. A ring with a crystal inside of it. An engagement ring. Alec looked up at Alexis as she smiled, glanced at Lucinda then back at Alec. Alec got the message, smiled at her and turned to Lucinda. "Lucinda, will you marry me?" Alec asked.

Lucinda looked stunned and tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, my darling Alexander. I will."

A moment passed and both Alec and Lucinda were alone in their bedroom. Alec sat upon the bed watching Lucinda undress in front of him. His eyes never left hers until she was completely naked. His eyes wondered at saw she was beautiful. Her long black hair managed to cover her breasts but the only thing she wore was her engagement ring.

"Do you like what you see?" Lucinda asked him. Alec never got the chance to answer, as within moments Lucinda was on top of him pushing him gently back onto the bed as they laid together. Lucinda's lips instantly found his. The taste was sweet and gentle but different. It felt good but Alec felt something was missing. Something he loved and longed for more than anything.

In the corner of his eye made Alec turn to face what had caught his gaze. A man stood in the corner of the room watching him with sad eyes, sad golden cats eyes. Alec watched him as he tried to get closer to him but seemed to be trapped behind an invisible barrier. He seemed upset and frightened. Alec wanted to know what was wrong, why was he sad. How did he know him?

Then creeping up behind the man were forsaken. Dozens of them. Alec felt afraid for the man as he turned as one of the Forsaken tore through his chest with his arm digging out his heart. Alec's eyes widened at the sight. The stranger turned back to face him, blood pouring from his chest. His golden cats eyes not moving from Alec's and he managed to whisper out his name. Then coughed out the following words: I love you.

In that moment Alec realised who he was and Alec pushed Lucinda out of his way as he tried to reach out to him.

* * *

"Magnus!" Alec cried out in horror as he fell from the bed and landed awkwardly on the floor. His head shot up and was stunned at what he saw, or lack of what was there. The forsaken were gone, along with Lucinda and Magnus. Magnus was not there either. All he saw were shadows the full moon created from the night sky threw the closed window.

Alec closed his eyes trying to stop the wash of tears that were forming. It had been a dream of him witnessing Magnus's death, but Magnus was no longer here for him. He was dead both in his dream and in real life. He would never see him again. Alec blamed himself for allowing Magnus to die. It was his fault, he should never had left the Institute. It was his fault alone that Magnus was dead.

Alec tightened his fist into a ball and punched the floor as hard as he could. He could feel the anger flowing through him and the sheer frustration of the situation he'd put both himself and Alexis in. This was his fault and he had to do something about it. Anything.

'Maybe Lucinda could help?' A voice, not Alexis's but his own spoke in his mind. Alec thought about that, after all she had been kind towards him. Hadn't harmed him nor their child. It was the Shadowhunters here that had done the most harm towards him. He couldn't trust them, considering he could see one of them standing guard at the door. The shadow of their feet was obvious to Alec it was a Shadowhunter. Maybe he could trust Lucinda? She did after all admit they should never have their child. Alec agreed on that.

Sitting back up on the bed Alec felt his stomach and could feel Alexis asleep inside. But then felt another sensation. His stomach groaned and he knew what that was. After all the last time he ate was back at the Institute. Angel knows he'd happily have more of Izzy's cooking right now, even before she learnt how to cook.

Just then the smell of a gorgeous roast chicken moved under his nose and Alec turned to see on the nearby table a meal was set out already for him. Alec looked around, no one else was in the room. Someone must've came in when he was asleep. He stood, making sure to keep his balance and moved over and sat down in the comfortable chair in front of the desk. There was a folded piece of paper next to the food, with Alec's name on it. He picked it up and managed to read it in the moon light.

*Dearest Alec.

You were asleep when I came and left you this meal, it will still be warm enough for you when you wake up. It is perfectly save, but you must eat for the both of you. I worry for you both as the Shadowhunters are watching my every move and keep guard at your door. They are becoming obsessive over their prodejny, I think they are forgetting it is still a child. A child that needs to be loved and respected and to be able to grow up in a safe and loving environment. Be safe, both of you.

Lucinda x*

Alec read it once again and felt himself choking up at the words. She cares for him, for him and Alexis. He couldn't help but run his fingers over her name. It made him feel as if he wasn't alone anymore. Lucinda was there to help him. To correct her wrong doings and to help.

Folding away the letter in his back pocket Alec sat down and ate. The food was lovely and still warm enough to enjoy as he wondered how best to tackle the others who was holding them all captive.

Alec had failed Magnus but he would not fail losing Alexis nor Lucinda.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

"This is where you live?" Nigel asked looking around Magnus's apartment as Magnus closed the door behind them both.

Magnus had decided best to come back to his home for one thing, Chairman had been left long enough and needed feeding, which he did first while Nigel looked around the living room. Secondly Nigel feared going back to the Institute and Magnus could understand. The place could be dominating and a terrifying place for a mundane at times, especially the night he'd spent there being interrogated by them all. Thirdly, Magnus desperately needed to change. His body was healed up enough but the evidence of blood still ruined his new red leather pants and his mesh top was a wreck. When they found Alec, he didn't want him to fear that Magnus had been harmed. Alec didn't need the extra stress.

To some degree Magnus was relieved they were alone at his apartment, just the two of them. Jem had stayed behind at the Institute to give out their encounter at the apartment with Jace. Magnus felt Nigel could do with a break from them, and also with the memory spell he needed to cast on Nigel, the less people observing and making Nigel feel more anxious, the better it would be for the both of them.

Once Chairman was happy munching away at his bowl, filled with tuna and salmon, Magnus entered the living room once more seeing Nigel looking at the mantlepiece. Magnus had recently bought some picture frames and filled them with pictures of both him and Alec. Nigel was looking at one where both Alec and Magnus were holding onto each other in Paris. It was coming up to Christmas and snow was all around them along with Notre Dame in the background as they stood by the river Seine.

Magnus remembered that night well. They had just barely escaped running from Notre Dame as Magnus had decided he wanted to explore the whole of the building. He'd never done it before, and more so he wanted Alec to explore with him. Alec had reluctantly agreed and off they went. They reached one of the tops of the towers and enjoyed a midnight kiss overlooking the Paris night sky. It was a magical evening. The Parisian security at the Cathedral didn't find it just as amusing as Magnus had enjoyed their little adventure. But it was still a thrilling evening.

"I can see you love him alot." Nigel said placing the picture down carefully back in its place. "I am sorry for what I've done to you both."

Magnus saw the hurt in his eyes. Nigel had meant each word he said and Magnus felt for him. Even though Alec will be two years older than him come tomorrow, Nigel was still much young at heart. He'd had his family and teenage years stolen from him. It was no wonder why he stay glued to Lucinda's side all this time. It made Magnus hate the bitch even more. Much more than the Seelie Queen, and that took a lot to admit.

"There's no need for that." Magnus said kindly "I know you are willing to help us now, that is all that matters. Come, sit down, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a moment." Magnus finished as he headed out towards his and Alec's bedroom. It was how it was left yesterday evening, Alec with the clothes he had been wearing before Magnus asked him to change were still on the floor. It had been fun getting Alec to change, more so for Magnus's benefit than his own.

Magnus had threatened to snap his fingers to remove the clothing while Alec, being in his sassy mood challenged him to, no, Alec dared him to come and rip them off of him. Magnus couldn't help but be taken aback by it but he guessed Alec had been feeling better and with the smirk on his face, Magnus wasn't going to miss this opportunity. It took 5 minutes to trap Alec upon the bed, and successfully rip off his t-shirt and jeans. Alec laid underneath him only in his boxers and Magnus didn't hesitate to tear them off of his body either.

His body was beautiful, even though still glamoured, Magnus would still love seeing his lover even in his pregnant state.

"I think I won that round Alexander." Magnus smirked down at him as he straddled his Angel. "Now you must go get ready. We're already late as it is."

"Or, we could stay here and enjoy each other's company?" Alec said, quiet seductively.

Magnus eyes widened "I pretty sure you said not so long ago you did not wish to canoodle with me until Alexis was born?"

"She's asleep, and strangely a heavy sleeper. She'll be fine." Alec said matter of factly then easily moved his hands up Magnus's thighs, feeling them up until he reached his goal. The zip of Magnus's jeans. He didn't stop as he undid the zip and moved one of his hands inside.

Magnus closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation Alec was giving him. Alec had pulled down his jeans as much as he could, after all he was still straddling Alec, as well as removing his boxers to get better access. Magnus moaned at the release and the touch Alec's hands did to his sudden arousal. Soon enough, he felt Alec harden and poke his arse. It wasn't a lie that Magnus would want nothing more than to stay here and enjoy this.

Until the thought of Isabelle popped into his head and all the hard work she'd put into the nights event. Also the fact that Alec was doing this on purpose to get out of said party.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's hands, stopping him and looked into his eyes. Alec had realised Magnus figured out his plan and groaned out his frustration.

"I can't believe you're choosing a party over me." Alec moaned

Even in the moan Magnus knew he didn't mean it. "My beautiful Alexander, I asume you the party won't start until we're back here later tonight. That I promise you."

Magnus closed his eyes then, remembering what he said. Alec didn't know what he had meant then but Magnus knew. After all he knew the other item he'd bought that day with Isabelle, even though Isabelle didn't see it. She was too busy being flirted by the sales rep in the jewellers to notice Magnus buying Alec an engagement ring. Magnus moved into the bathroom and hidden in the back of the cosmetic cabinet, a place he knew Alec would never venture, he took out the black box and opened it. Still lying inside it was the beautiful platinum silver ring with a solid blue gemstone circled in the centre of it. The stone still shone brightly just like Alec's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Nigel asked where he stood in the bathroom. Magnus blinked up and snapped the box lid back on, not realising Nigel was there. Nigel looked concerned, genuinely concerned. It was only then Magnus realised he'd been crying. Magnus quickly wiped his eyes and put the box back in the cabinet.

"I'm sorry..." Nigel stated as Magnus turned to face him. "I heard you and wanted to see if..." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Please don't be mad and turn me into a cockroach."

Magnus blinked his sore eyes at him "Why would I turn you into a..." He stopped seeing something in his eyes and swore under his breathe. Lucinda truly was a bitch.

"I'm ok, just give me a minute to change and I'll be out in a moment." Nigel nodded and left, closing the bedroom door behind him. Magnus turned back and saw his reflection in the mirror and saw the state he was in. Mascara and glitter was smudge all over his face while small bits of wood were still tangled up in his hair. Quickly he brushed out all that he could from his hair and with make up wipes he removed all of the smudge that covered his face, then finally pulling off of his clothes and grabbing a new pair of black leather pants and surprisingly a black top. One of Alec's and pulled it on. Magnus noticed the scent of Alec still on it, it made him feel good. It also was rather comfortable, even with the massive tear between the collar rim and the material of the top.

Magnus re-entered the living room finding Nigel sitting down on the sofa with a contented Chairman fast asleep next to him. Even the Chairman could see there was good in the boy.

"Are you ready?" Magnus sat next to Nigel on the other side of him.

"Yes. I want to help." Nigel nodded.

Magnus smiled. "Nigel, this is what I want you to do. I want you to concentrate on Lucinda and on all the places you can remember until one seems to stick out into your mind. It would be a place she felt most safe and secure. I won't lie and say this won't hurt as it might, memories are delicate things, but tell me to stop if it is too much."

Nigel nodded and closed his eyes. Magnus instantly moved his hands to either side of the boy's temple and closed his too as his search began. He felt Nigel stiffen for a moment but relaxed as he remained focused on Lucinda and their trips together all of these years. They had been to many places, some beautiful and exotic, others even Magnus would not dare to set foot in. Magnus tried to steer clear of anything personal to Nigel, but soon enough something came into view. Something that Magnus was sure Lucinda would go too, he was sure of it was it was difficult for Magnus to read. There was a block on the memory.

"Nigel, can you see this what I'm trying to see?" Magnus asked and Nigel nodded. "I'm having trouble getting to it, I need your help. Focus on this. This alone and nothing else."

Nigel didn't answer back but Magnus could see the boy was trying hard to remember this memory. It was fuzzy at first, but with both of them working together it was starting to clear and Magnus could see it was a warn down tower. A tower in the middle of the ocean? No, the image was still messed up. It was on a small island somewhere, the tower was on the edge of the island, maybe it was a lighthouse at one point? It was in europe somewhere, judging by the flowers that grew upon the rocky island and the structure of the building. It was very old, and quiet horrifying even in decent light. It was something out of an old horror film, tall and menacing with its rocky surrounding. He was surprised anything could live on the Island. Magnus was sure this was the place. It had to be.

Nigel gasped and pulled away from Magnus. "I remember it. It was the first place Lucinda ever took me, right after my parents were-" He stopped himself, taking a moment. Magnus didn't rush him. "It's this tower, on an Island between Denmark and Sweden. A Small abandoned Island, Lucinda had it glamoured but I remember how to get-"

Nigel was silenced by a huge alarm ringing through the apartment. Nigel stared at Magnus as Magnus pulled Nigel up before he could ask what was happening. Magnus knew what that alarm was, it was to warn both him and Alec trouble was about to burst through the door.

Which it did. The wooden door exploded and Magnus instantly hit the ground dragging Nigel along with him to shield him from the blast. Magnus managed to look up to see three Shadowhunters, full in their gear ready for action. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, a tall slender man with daggers both in his hands while another stood in front of them, what could only be described as a brute of a man. He was staring right at Magnus.

"Rosehollow, grab the mundane. Ashcross and I will deal with the Warlock."


	29. Chapter 29

29.

"Nigel run!" Magnus shouted as he grabbed him up and headed back into the apartment, the Shadowhunters behind them. Nigel saw Magnus shoot blue flames from his hands as it hit one of the Shadowhunters in the leg, but the other two kept coming. The woman hand a whip in her hand, and tossed it out towards him. Magnus pushed him out of the way and got caught by the whip, slicing his face.

Nigel went to stop, to help Magnus but he pushed him again and whispered "second bedroom" as he turned back round and shot more blue sparks at the intruders. Nigel did as he said and ran towards the second bedroom, opened the door and closed the door. Somehow it magically locked behind him. Nigel turned back round and leant against the door shutting his eyes but couldn't relax, he could hear the commotion outside. Hearing the Shadowhunters attacking Magnus and explosions, no doubt coming from Magnus.

There had to be something he could do, to help Magnus. But what could he do, he was after all a mundane with no special powers. He was never a good fighter, never had been. The only thing he was ever good at was art and drawing. He loved it at school, even wanted to go to a specialist summer camp to help him develop more. It would've been his major at college if things hadn't turned out for the worse.

Hearing the commotion, the fighting behind the door made him remember that night, that night of his fifteenth birthday that changed everything. Their cottage back in his home country of England. He'd lost his English accent but never lost his memory of the place. He lived in a small Village off of the Cotswold. Everyone knew everyone and it was a simple life. Something he missed terrible.

He missed going home, walking up to the thatched cottages and being greeted by his mother and his father who worked as a farmer. One day though his father had been acting differently, something had happened on the farm. He never told him but his mother seemed distraught by it all. They kept it hidden from him and acted as if nothing had happened. Then the night of his birthday came. Nigel was asleep in bed and heard the unforgettable screams from his mother. He woke, instantly and rushed out of his bedroom onto the landing and looked down and saw it. The most disturbing sight he ever saw, and it was having its way with his mother as his father tied to a chair screamed back in horror begging it to take him instead. To leave her alone. The monster seemed to gleam at his father as it tore at his mother's flesh. Her eyes bulged wide and Nigel screamed.

The monster stopped and stared up at him. Then as it kept staring at him, it ripped his mother's body in two throwing both halves aside like rubbish. Nigel's legs buckled underneath him and he fell down the stairs landing a few inches away from part of his mothers corpse. His father was screaming at him to run. But he couldn't move, the fall had knocked him about and his vision was blurred. But he felt the hand, if it could even be called that, grab his bare ankle and dragged him underneath the monster pinning him down in the bloody remains that laid all over the living room floor.

Somehow his father managed to free himself and rushed to grab his shot gun and fired at the monster that held him in place. The monster laughed at him, grabbed the shot gun and forced it into his father's mouth before his father could even see what was happening, before he could stop himself from pulling the trigger. His father's body fell to the ground and his head split in two.

Nigel's body started to tremble as the monster moved back over him. Nigel could do nothing but shake with fear as the monster ripped his pajamas off of his body and started to feel him up. He wanted this night to end, for it just to kill him and let it be over with. But then the monster screamed in agony and fell back away from him. Nigel watched in stunned silence as it's body was lit alive with fire and hearing its screams as it turned to dust.

Soon enough he felt gentle hands touch his body as he turned to see a woman. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She took him into her embrace, covering him in a blanket and lifted him up with sheer ease. It was Lucinda, and she took him away from the cottage as it burnt down to the ground. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the tower.

Nigel opened his eyes and gasped at the room he was in. It was a nursery and it was beautiful. The commotion was still happening outside the room, it seemed much closer now and Nigel began to panic. What if Magnus can't fight them off? What if they get in here? Magnus doesn't even know where to start looking for Alec, and without his help. He'd never get there.

Franticly Nigel started to look around for paper and a pen. It was a nursery but surly there must be something he could use. There was nothing so he rushed into the bathroom and saw it too decorated with the similar style of the bedroom but something caught his eye. There was a mural of the world on the wall above the bath, it was a huge piece of art work done in the old world fashion but two places on the map stuck out to Nigel. Denmark and Sweden. If Nigel couldn't tell Magnus, he would paint it. But with what?

Nigel instantly went into the cupboards and cabinets in the bathroom and found something. He knew what it was considering Lucinda wore it at times. It was an eye pencil. It was new and in the bottom of a carrier bag. Nigel was thankful to find it and instantly jumped into the bath and drew what needed to be done. Once completed his body froze. The commotion outside the bedroom had stopped.

Putting the pencil to one side and climbing out of the bathroom Nigel crept cautiously towards the bedroom door. "Magnus?" He whispered hearing something outside. "Magnus, is it you?"

The door unlocked and opened. Nigel guessed it could only be done by Magnus and he was thankful. Until the door opened and the Blonde Shadowhunter stood in front of him, her hand holding her whip as she instantly tore it at him. It wrapped round his neck as Nigel gasped. She pulled him towards her and then dragged him back towards the living room.

Nigel grabbed at the whip but it was too tight around his neck to remove it, but then he froze seeing the state the room was in. Everything had been damaged, even the pictures on the mantle had been broken and smashed in the fight. Then he saw him, Magnus lying unconscious in the middle of the room. With a Shadowhunter holding it's blade above his heart ready to drive it in.

"STOP!" Nigel screamed at him and the two Shadowhunters by Magnus stopped and looked at him. The woman holding him turned him to face her.

"Why should we, mundane?" She spat in his face.

Nigel had to think fast. "Be-because if you don't, the New York Insitute won't stop hunting you three!"

The Shadowhunter holding the blade laughed. "I doubt that, the Shadowhunters there are mainly kids."

"From what I saw, Robert Lightwood the Inquisitor didn't look like a kid to me." Nigel replied.

All three Shadowhunters stared at him.

"Inquisitor Lightwood, is here in New York?" The other male Shadowhunter said.

"Yeah, he is, along with James Carstairs and Tessa Gray, another Warlock. How do you think she'd feel knowing you'd killed one of her own kind, one who is close to her. Every Warlock on this earth would be after you, and I doubt Lucinda will bat an eyelid to protect you three." Nigel said, knowing Lucinda, she wouldn't care less.

The one holding the blade moved away from Magnus and moved towards him. "That may be true, but how do we know Magnus won't come after us now you've blabbed..."

"But I haven't." Nigel cut him up. "I never got the chance to tell him. You three made sure of that."

All three of them looked at each other and seemed to agree. "Very well, mundane. The Warlock will live. You on the other hand..."

Nigel's eyes widened "But you can't kill me, you're mandate is to protect mundanes."

All three of the stared again at each other.

"William ordered us to kill the Warlock." The woman said. "I don't feel right killing a mundane child."

"I'm not a child." Nigel protested.

"Shut up you." The one with the blade backhanded him across the face. The pain rushed through him, he was surprised he was still standing afterwards.

"That's enough Bearwood. I say we take him back with us. Ravenshade was the one who swore, he can deal with him." The other male said.

"Agreed." The other two said in unison.

The jerk Bearwood with the blade, put his weapon away and pulled out rope and started to tie up Nigel's hands while the other one gagged him as the whip was removed from around his neck. He was relieved at that part but wasn't at all amused being thrown over the arsehole's shoulder. Nigel went to knee him in his chest but the other male grabbed him by the hair and stared at him.

"Try to escape, and we'll rethink taking you back as well as letting the Warlock live. Understood?"

Nigel nodded as the other two Shadowhunters led the way while Bearwood carrying Nigel left last. Giving Nigel one last look at Magnus who had opened his eyes to watch him leave but unable to move from the floor. From the look in his eyes Magnus had heard everything Nigel had said. Doing the best he could Nigel mimicked a baby's cradle with his hands, hoping Magnus would understand his message. The last thing he saw was Magnus nod at him, then passed out again on the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Alec had woken up again in the bedroom he was a prisoner in but it was early, almost the crack of dawn as he could hear birds in the distance, also the beginning of a sunrise was creeping through the window. Also this morning he had company. Fast asleep in the chair was Lucinda. She must've come back in after he'd eaten to see how he was. She looked rather peaceful and beautiful while she slept, Alec couldn't help but admire her. She was strong and independant. Alec really did admire her.

 _Don't trust her Alec._

Alec blinked, hearing his daughter's voice for the first time in a while. "Lexy, what do you mean?" He whispered, not to disturb Lucinda nor to let her hear either. "She's your mother."

 _She may be, but you and Magnus are my parents. Don't forget the vision I showed you._

Alec had to take a moment, how could he forget the vision but their future had now changed. Magnus was no longer apart of it. "Lexy, Magnus... He's not part of our lives anymore. He's-"

 _No!_

Alec blinked. "Lexy please..."

 _No Alec, Magnus isn't... He would never leave us!_

"Alexis please, it's true. I'm sorry." Alec said trying to comfort his daughter but also tried his best not to let the hurt get to him.

 _No! I don't believe it! Alec could hear Lexy almost in tears. Did you see it yourself? Do you know for sure?_

"I-" Alec closed his eyes. He didn't want to fight with his daughter, but he trusted Lucinda. Why would she lie to him. "Alexis please, try to understand."

 _No Alec, I will not. I will not believe it until we know for sure._

"Alexis..?" Alec called to her but got no response. He closed his eyes and blinked back the tears thinking 'great, my own daughter is upset with me.' Alec truly felt lost right now. He'd lost Magnus, his daughter refused to speak to him. Who was else there for him?

Just then Lucinda stirred in her sleep, she seemed to be having a bad dream. Alec moved closer to her, knelling down in front of her and took hold of one of her hands, squeezing it gently.

"Lucinda, it's ok. You're safe."

Lucinda's eyes rapidly opened as she turned to see Alec in front of her. "Oh Alec, You're ok? You're not hurt?"

Alec shook his head. "I'm fine."

Lucinda smiled and instantly pulled Alec into an embrace. "I'm relieved, the dream I was having was horrible. The Shadowhunters, they tried to hurt you. I was so scared and worried." She cried into his chest and held him tightly.

Alec was momentarily stunned but then held her close, she seemed genuine concerned for him. It was a nice feeling but he didn't like seeing Lucinda upset so he gently stroked her hair much like he would do with Izzy when she'd been upset. Just hold her and comfort her and listen. He was a good listener.

Once she started to calm he waited for her to pull away first, he didn't want her to think he didn't care. Which he did.

Lucinda sat up and wiped her eyes and smiled faintly at him. "Thank you Alec, you've been such a kind person to me. I don't deserve your kindness."

"Don't say that, you made a mistake but I don't hate you for it now. I'm glad I have her, and I'm sorry too."

"Why?" She looked confused.

"I- I misjudged you. I thought you'd try to harm me, to harm my- our daughter. I know better now, you'd never hurt me."

Lucinda smiled, which reached her eyes which seemed to gleam with happiness. "Oh Alec, If i ever gave you that impression I am truly sorry. I care about you both so much. I'd never want any harm to happen to either of you. If I could swear on your Angel I would."

"You don't have too, I believe you..." Alec paused thinking about what she had just said. He was sure Lucinda trusted him too, but he needed to prove it too. "And Lucinda, I swear tha- Ouch!"

Alec stopped instantly feeling Alexis inside of him kicking him, hard. His hands instantly went to his stomach from where the assault came from.

"Alec, are you alright?"

Alec nodded, "She just kicking- Hey! That one hurt!" Alec rubbed his stomach where it seemed Alexis was having a temper tantrum inside his stomach. He had to wonder whether this trait was similar to Isabelle's strops when she would tear apart her room. Considering the amount of weapons she normally had in there, there was always a lot of damage done. Alec was thankful there were no weapons available to Alexis, especially since she would not stop kicking him.

Lucinda looked bewildered by Alec's sudden outburst at his stomach. Of course she didn't know about Alexis and her abilities. Maybe he should tell her?

"Ow!" Alec cringed at another kick when he had that thought. Apparently Alexis did not want Lucinda to know.

 _Alec, don't tell her about us! Otherwise I will swear never to talk to you again._

Alec's eyes widened hearing that, while Lucinda was by his side on the bed trying to get him comfortable.

'Alexis, why?' Alec thought, not wanting to talk out loud.

 _Because I don't trust her. Please daddy, be careful of her._

Alec could hear the plea in her voice, and it made him agree. "Okay, I swear." He said and instantly she relaxed her assault. Alec sighed a sign of relief.

"Alec, you alright?" Lucinda asked sitting next to him on the bed. "You were going to swear on something?" She inquired and Alec released he'd said his reply to Lexy out loud.

"Erm, Yes. Yes I was." He could feel Alexis tense inside of him, but he rubbed his stomach gently. "I swear I'll not let anything happen to our daughter, no one will harm her while I'm alive." He spoke to her and meant every word.

Lucinda blinked and for a brief moment she seemed unsure but then her reassuring smile came back. "I am glad to hear that. I knew you'd do anything to protect her."

"And I know you'd do the same." Alec said meeting her gaze full on. "Lucinda I need to ask you something, can you get me a steele?"

She blinked. "Why?"

"So I can send a message back home. Let them know I'm ok, to a degree, I know they'll be searching for me. Jace would never stop. Neither will Isabelle."

"Of course, my darling. I will try and get you one. It won't be easy though, the Shadowhunters are very protective of their stuff and hardly let me anywhere near them. They don't trust me and watch me constantly."

"Then maybe you can send a message for me?" Alec asked "Please Lucinda, you must try. Once they realise you're not threat to us. They will protect you. We all will."

 _She won't send one daddy._

Alec didn't reply to her daughter, but he had to try. He had to see if what his daughter said was the truth or if he could trust Lucinda.

"Ok Alec, I will try." She said and stood, but before she went to leave she came back and kissed Alec on the lips. At first Alec was stunned but didn't push her away nor did he fall into it. Lucinda pulled back, a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Alec asked slightly stunned by the gentle touch.

"Everyone should get something for their birthday, Alec." She smiled and swiftly left the room. Alec noticed the Shadowhunter standing by the door opening the door and closing it behind Lucinda, hearing it lock in the process. Alec couldn't help but bring his fingers to his lips. It had been a nice kiss.

Honestly dad, don't fall for her. She's using you to get to me!

"Ok, I get the message." Alec said and felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He hoped his daughter was wrong. He wanted to trust Lucinda.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't forget to review. :) Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**

 **I'm in a good mood... I've finally finished this fiction! The Epilogue has been done and I am really happy with it. I won't be uploading it all just yet, probably this weekend as going to go through the last few chapters this week just to make sure it's all good. But I am happy, so you guys will find out soon what happens!**

 **On a different note, apparently it is Malec week. Did not know this, but I did enjoy the short magna of Cassandra Clare's "Kissed" short story with our OTP. It was really sweet, if you haven't checked it out yet, google Xian Nu Studio, it's on their tumbler page. It is really good!**

 **Hope you enjoy this update. Really like this chapter, it was fun to write. Laters! x**

* * *

31.

"Magnus!" A female voice was heard in the middle of the noise. "Magnus, wake up!"

Magnus groaned is frustration, his back hurt and then suddenly his face killed. He'd just been slapped across the face.

"Magnus Bane, get up! Now!"

Magnus opened his eyes and saw all blue. For a moment he though he had concussion until the blue blur turned out to have eyes and they were fixed upon him. All serious and concerned filled them.

"Honestly Catarina, being a nurse surly slapping me across the face is not the best way to wake me?" He said as he tried to get up by himself but failed. He felt as if he'd been thrown threw a wall, then remembered one of those Shadowhunters had in fact tried to throw him threw one.

"It's better than what Jace and Isabelle suggested I did." She said helping her friend up and moving him over to the sofa, which had been returned back to how it was before the chaos. "What happened here?"

Magnus sat back and looked around the dismantled state of his home and sighed. After locking Nigel in the backroom he used all his power to stop the three Shadowhunters from getting to either one of them. Somehow though they had been equipped to deal with him, and after many breakages of everything he owned, including his own body, they got the better of him. He started to loose focus when one of the jerks hovered over him with his blade hovering over his heart. Magnus shuddered at the memory. He should be dead.

"I think it's quiet obvious what happened here..." A voice, Jace said coming into view and tried not to trample over anything. "Lucinda got here, I'm surprised she let you live."

"It wasn't Lucinda but three Shadowhunters." Catarina's eyes widened hearing that statement. "It seems like she has followers of her own."

Even by the sound of his voice Jace too was stunned "Shadowhunters, attacked you here? But why?"

"Well dad will be pissed hearing that." Isabelle said coming in from the kitchen holding Chairman who seemed to be still stunned by the sudden invasion. Magnus was glad he was ok.

Magnus thought for a moment and realised something he should've thought of before. "Does the name William Ravenshed ring any bells?" He asked, remembering the three discussing the man with Nigel earlier on.

Jace shook his head but Isabelle picked up. "I don't know a Ravenshed but I do know of a Ravenshade family, or at least what happened to them. All of the family except one was turned by Sebastian. The only one who wasn't turned was called William. I'm sure he's always in the council meetings, I remember dad saying his name once. Why do you ask?"

Magnus looked up at her. "Because he is the one who ordered the attack on both me and Nigel."

"The mundane? But he's not here?" Isabelle stated. "We searched while Catarina tried to bring you round."

"I assumed he ran off somewhere." Jace added.

"He didn't run, they took him back with him. Before Nigel could tell me where they were hiding..." Magnus sighed again, rubbing his eyes. His mind was still foggy, he still thought he was missing or forgetting something. Something really important.

Obviously his mind went to Alec. The Shadowhunters that attacked him didn't say anything of Alec or his wellbeing. They were too busy trying to kill him. But there was something else. What was it?

"Magnus, you do not look well at all. You must rest." Catarina spoke gently sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder. That was true, he needed rest. He'd almost been killed by Lucinda until Robert saved him and use all of his strength to save him. Then the attack with Demonic Sally earlier on today took his tole on him, and now this. If only the Clave gave out compensation... He'd file for a whole bucket load of it.

"What are you doing to that poor cat?"

Magnus reopened his eyes to see Isabelle struggling with Chairman and Jace looking on disapprovingly.

"It's not my fault, he won't settle with me."

"Just like Church couldn't, give him to me." Jace said and took the cat and cradled Chairman like a baby. Chairman seem stunned by the sudden change but seemed to relax and purr getting the better attention. Isabelle did not look impressed.

"Fine, I'll call Simon and let him know the news. Dad is not going to be impressed." She finished heading outside the apartment.

"So you're going to make Simon pass on the news, you evil girlfriend." Jace said and Isabelle poked her tongue out at him before she left.

Magnus however watched Jace with Chairman and it reminded him of something. Obviously it reminded him of holding onto a baby but something recent... Something that Nigel did. Something that...

"That's it!" Magnus exclaimed and stood instantly, almost stumbling over his own feet and rushed out to the nursery with a confused Jace, a stunned Chairman and a annoyed Catarina chasing after him. Yelling at him to rest. Magnus could not rest, as Nigel was locked away in the nursery for a decent amount of time. Time enough to leave him a note or message or something.

Magnus ran into the room and saw it, thankfully, untouched. Without stopping he created a small spell, one he could manage in his current state, to search for something new and out of place. The small blue ball hovered above his hand then flew around the room, searching through everything that was in the room. Magnus watched intently as did Jace, Catarina and Chairman who entered the room.

"What is he doing?" Jace asked, trying to hold onto Chairman who thought the spell was a new toy for him to chase.

"It's a search spell." Catarina answered as Magnus was too focused on where the ball went. Suddenly it vanished into the wall and Magnus could see it'd gone into the ensuite. He ran into the room and saw the ball hand landed upon the mural of the Map he'd had created. Where it laid was on a small drawing which was not there before. On the map, situated between Denmark and Sweden was a tower. Drawn in by a make up pencil. Magnus knew what to do next. He turned the search spell into an visual memory spell and expanded it.

The ball turned into the size of an A4 sheet of paper with a detailed photograph of the tower and the surrounding areas, the Island it was on was situated nearer Sweden than Denmark, but that didn't matter. Magnus knew what it looked like and now they could Portal to the area.

Jace, minus Chairman who had managed to escape his grasp, looked at the picture before it vanished. "That's where they are. We can go there, now?"

"No, you can't" Catarina. "First, you must rest, you are weak and will pass out again any minute. Secondly, you will need all the help you can get. First it was just Lucinda, now you have Shadowhunters to deal with under her spell."

Both of Catarina's statements were true, especially the first one when he felt his legs give way and Jace instantly caught him and held him close. Magnus didn't complain, he would have prefered Alec to hold him but Jace would do for now.

"Then it's settled, we'll head back to the Insitute. Fill in everyone and make a plan of action. Catarina, can you make a portal to the insitute for us. I don't feel like carrying Magnus all the way there, people might get the wrong impression."

Magnus would've said something but he was too tired to reply. Instead he looked at Catarina and nodded.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you. I don't trust him right now. I know you Magnus, I know what is going through your mind and right now the best thing for Alec is for you to be ok."

She did not wait for a response but headed back into the living room. Jace carefully held Magnus and took him back into the living room, struggling at times as Magnus's legs seemed to stop working. Jace sighed and lifted him up bridal style.

"If you tell anyone this, even Simon, I will shave off your eyebrows and hide every single bit of make up you own." Jace stated.

"My hero." Magnus smirked back getting Jace to roll his eyes but still carried him into the living room where, surprising the room was back to normal and a Chairman who was asleep on the sofa. Magnus truly loved Catarina as he watched her created the portal. Isabelle came back into the living room, closing the newly fixed door and saw Jace holding Magnus. Instantly Jace plopped him in a chair as Isabelle smirked.

"Dad wants us back at the Institute asap. I'm guessing that's the reason for the portal?"

"Correct." Magnus said, feeling worse for ware.

"Ok people, it's done. Jace can you grab Magnus again." Catarina asked.

Jace looked at Magnus, then back at Isabelle. "You tell anyone, you will suffer."

Isabelle smiled as she then drew her lips together and pretended to lock them at the end. Jace, reluctantly picked up Magnus once again and moved towards the portal. While his back was turned, Magnus saw Isabelle with her camera phone out and took a picture before Jace stepped through the Portal, followed by her and then Catarina. Leaving the apartment intact and a contented Chairman asleep on the sofa.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**

 **First off thanks to the new guys who have followed and favourite this :)**

 **And as promised, here are all the final chapters... enjoy!**

* * *

32.

Nigel was thrown into a dark and cold room of the tower which they had just arrived at. Nigel was surprised to see Lucinda had given the Shadowhunters a potion to travel to the place, then again they couldn't exactly ask another Warlock to help them send them to a place hidden from the world could they? They arrived a few metres away from the old building, in the few trees that stood proud on the island. Nigel couldn't help but stare at the building, it looked terrifying. Like some old abandoned tower from a sinister fairy tale. Even though it was now afternoon, the clouds were starting to circle around the place, and a storm was fast approaching.

He was half expecting, once thrown into this dingy room at the base of the tower, to be chained and whipped by Lucinda. Wouldn't have been the first time. But instead he was in the presence of a man. Another shadowhunter.

"I'm guessing your Ravenshed then?" Nigel spat at the guy as soon as the gag came loose from his mouth. He was instantly slapped across the head by the Shadowhunter, Ashwood his name was, or Arsehole. Nigel prefered the latter. Bearwood had gotten tired of carrying him and literally dumped him onto Ashwood.

"Now Nigel, have some manners." Ravenshed said, obviously his name wasn't that but Nigel wasn't in the best of moods to be accommodating to his captors.

"Why? You're the one you called the hit on me. Why should I give a shit about- Oww!" Nigel cried being once again hit by Arsehole!

"You are a very rude child aren't you? It's a shame you didn't have parents to teach you any manners." Ravenshed spoke out at him.

At that Nigel froze, his parents were incredible and decent people. They did not deserve what happened to them, nor did they deserve this Bastard dissing them. "My parent's..." Nigel began threw gritted teeth. "Were decent people, more than you will ever be."

"Is that why they gave you up pipsqueak." Arsehole scoffed and laughed at him.

Nigel, even though his hands were still tired, turned and lunged at him. Arsehole was surprised by the attacked and even though he managed to pin Nigel down on a table, Nigel still managed to improve his face by head butting him in the nose. The look suited him.

"You stupid mundane!" Arsehole held him down by his throat and Nigel couldn't care less what else he did to him. Lucinda had done much worse.

"That is enough Ashwood." Ravenshed moved over to the table and drew his friend away from Nigel, then turned and looked at him. "You do not attack anyone again, do you understand?"

"Understand, like you do? You don't know shit!" Nigel saw his expression change but he didn't stop. "You have no idea what Lucinda is capable of. You think she's so special and incredible but she isn't. You've put your trust in the wrong Warlock!"

It look like Arsehole wanted to slap him again but Ravenshed turned round and told him to leave them both alone. Nigel felt a pang of fear then when Ashwood gave him one last look and stormed out of the cellar, slamming the door behind him. Even though he was an arse, Nigel didn't like being alone with him. With Ravenshed. He knew where his loyalties lied, and they were with Lucinda.

"Well then, Nigel." He began as he pulled out a dagger from his weapons belt and letting the light from the only lightbulb hanging from the ceiling dance off the blade and shining it in Nigel's face. Nigel turned his face to try and get it out of his eyes but refused to not look at it. What was he going to do to him? "Tell me, what don't I understand about Lucinda?" He asked as he ran the tip of the blade along Nigel's neck. Nigel shuddered at the touch.

"She's- She's lied to you, to the both of us." Nigel shuddered again as the dagger's edge was pressed against his throat. "There was this girl, a mundane. Lucinda to- told me she didn't hurt her... She killed her!"

"I don't believe you."

"You're right, she didn't kill her first just took all of her memories then possessed her body." Nigel swallowed hard feeling the pressure of the dagger press harder against him. "She doesn't care about you lot, all she wants is the baby!"

"You're wrong, Lucinda knows the child is for us all. For the future of the Shadowhunters."

"That might have been what she agreed for your benefit, but she wants the baby for herself. She made that potion more powerful than she anticipated, the baby will be more powerful than either Shadowhunter or Warlock. You really think Lucinda will give her up, to you lot?" Nigel forced out through the fear.

Unexpectedly, the dagger's pressure was removed, but still remained nearby. Nigel relaxed slightly but he could see the expression change on Ravenshed's face. There was doubt in his eyes as well as hurt.

"Lucinda wouldn't betray me. My family has known her for years."

"Tell me something then, what has Lucinda told you about me? About my family." Nigel tried not to choke out that last part.

Ravenshed looked down at the boy. "You never had a family, you were an orphan at an mundane orphanage."

Nigel couldn't hold back the tears anymore "I had a family. When I turned 15 my parent's were murdered by a demon, then the demon attacked me."

The dagger was instantly removed as Ravenshed stood back, he actually look stricken by what he'd heard. Nigel gradually sat up wiping the tears that fell from his eyes and watched Ravenshed. It was obvious he had never been told about it. He took it pretty hard.

"Nigel, I am sorry for what happened to your parent's." He said after composing himself, he even seemed to mean it too. "What happened to the demon?"

"I think Lucinda destroyed it."

"So she saved your life?"

Nigel looked at him then "She might've but the treatment she's given me since that day. Making me obey her every command then setting Forsaken onto me..."

"What?" Ravenshed's eyes seemed to bulge out of his eyes. "Forsaken?"

Nigel nodded. "I guess she never told you her plan on getting Alec did she? She used me as bait, why did you think Arsehole and his gang did this all to me?" Nigel gestured to his face where the scar still remained. "The Forsaken had their fun with me, until Alec came and saved my life." Nigel stopped for a moment, letting that sink in. "He genuinely risked his life for mine, and now you have him tied up here somewhere don't you?"

"He is not tied up. But he is contained, Lucinda is making sure he's ok."

Nigel scoffed at that but then feared for Alec's safety. "What does she do with him? She's not making him eat or drink anything she's made herself, is she?"

Seeing the look on Ravenshed, she was.

"And you're allowing this to happen? He's a Shadowhunter, one of your own! Don't you care for his wellbeing? She could have put anything into his food or drink!"

"I care for the child. Yes Alec is a Shadowhunter, a brave one at that, but..."

"But what?"

"It doesn't matter... The baby will be born today, that's all that matters."

"What?!" Nigel gasped. "Have you not listened to a word I have said, Lucinda is not to be trusted!"

"Perhaps, but that stays between you and I." He finished grabbing Nigel and lifted him off of the table and then hanged his tied hands onto a hook bedded into the side of the wall. The tips of his toes just barely touched the floor. Nigel protested until Ravenshed gagged him once more. Nigel glared at him.

"I suggest you remain quiet, I'm sure you don't want Lucinda finding out you're still alive do you?" Nigel stopped struggling. "I swore I would protect her, but I see you may have some use still. But if you try to harm her, I will kill you." Nigel stared at him then left him alone in the cellar.

Nigel called him something rude under his breath as he did not stop to struggle out of his bounds. He wished Magnus was here, and just wiggle his fingers to untie him. God he hoped that strange Warlock was ok, and he got his message. But he couldn't wait for him to get it, Nigel knew he'd go straight after Alec. He saw the ring Magnus was crying over and he saw there how much he loved Alec. No he would not be saved by Magnus, Nigel had to save himself.

It took a while, and a whole load of profanities cursed but he managed to struggle free and land awkwardly on his knees, resulting in another curse. He quickly pulled the gag from his mouth and ran to the door being careful to listen to the other side. He couldn't hear anything but once he tried the door it was lock.

"Shit!" Nigel whispered as he looked around the room. There had to be something he could use. His eyes scanned the room and saw the table, an old wooden chair, some rope that laid on the floor and a mouse... A small white mouse running towards the wall nearest him, where an old disgusting tapestry laid hanging on it and swiftly ran underneath it and disappeared. Nigel instantly rushed towards it and pulled back the rotten fabric and was stunned to see a small wooden door, which was falling off its hinges. Nigel remembered then, Lucinda liked having an escape route to everywhere she was. Even the apartment they stayed in, the master bedroom balcony had a glamoured fire escape in case she ever needed to leave.

Going down on his knees, he pulled the door off with ease and looked inside. It was dark and it stank to high heaven. It also led up, it wasn't steep so shouldn't be too bad to climb up it. In all honestly it looked like it should be a way to get down, but as Nigel was right at the bottom he wanted to go up. Leaving the room behind him, he climbed through the narrow escape route and when the tapestry fell back against the wall Nigel cursed again. It was pitch black.

Nigel had no idea how long he'd been climbing, but he knew he'd slipped a few times and grabbed hold of things he was glad he couldn't see what they were. It wasn't that long he heard a few squeaks coming from above his head and the tiniest of light, which was flashing higher up. Nigel quickly hurried up and saw his little companion trying to get through a little gap. Nigel felt the wall and soon found wood instead of the cold heavy brickwork. Another door.

"You clever thing." He called down to the mouse who was still ignoring him and trying to get free himself. Without trying to harm the mouse Nigel pushed hard against the door and soon enough it started to budge. The mouse fell through the bigger gap first and then Nigel fell through as the door widened and instantly collided with the table that was blocking it.

"Shit!" Nigel cried, rubbing his head as he fell underneath the table. Before he could move out from underneath it, someone had grabbed the fabric of his top and yanked him out and threw him against the side of a bed. His eyes adjusted quickly as once again there was a knife pressed against his throat.

"Who are you?!" The voice, a male's voice which sounded similar to one he'd heard a few days ago.

Nigel stared at the guy's face and gasped. "Alec?"


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Alec had just finished his dinner Lucinda had brought him earlier before a noise came barging in through underneath him. Alec quickly moved out of the way while a boy, a mundane boy fell out of the wall and fell right by Alec's feet. Alec stared down at the boy who'd managed to enter his cell of a bedroom and was stunned, not only for the fact he was here somehow but he recognised him. It was the same guy who had been attacked by Forsaken. Alec found himself lowering the knife he'd taken from the dinner he'd finished moments ago. Lucinda had brought it him, with another note saying she couldn't get a message out but she would try again when she got a chance. He'd scrunched up the note and tossed it out the window, he was starting to have doubts but felt guilty for having them. It was confusing and conflicting his thoughts.

"I know you? You were the guy being attacked?" Alec stopped and looked back towards the opening he'd crawled from. "Did the others find you, are they..?"

"No, Alec stop." The boy said, gradually getting up to be face to face with him. Alec saw he had been scared from his attack, but he seemed ok. But his eyes said something else, something disturbing. His eyes then moved from Alec's face and grew wider seeing Alec's current state. "Maybe you should sit down?"

Alec looked at him then. "Why?"

The boy looked back at him. "Because you're pregnant."

Alec looked down, sure enough he was showing but he was covered up well. It could easily be mistaken for extra weight. "How do you know that?" Alec demanded and it looked like the mundane boy who seemed to realise his mistake.

"Ah..."

Alec didn't hold back, he instantly grabbed the mundane and forced him towards the wall, pinning him with a single hand to his throat while the knife was still held in his other hand. "Alright, mundane. Start talking. Right now!"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"How about from the beginning, how you know my name for one thing and how you know I'm pregnant and how this doesn't bother you? Also how you got here for another thing considering the last time I saw you was in New York!"

The mundane swallowed hard "I know about you Alec, because I use to be with Lucinda."

Alec's stared at him, doing his best not to let what he just said get to him. Use to be, he'd said. He needed to know more. "Go on."

"Lucinda, as you know, made you pregnant, but since she found out you were with the child she's been obsessed with you. She was willing to get you anyway she could." He stopped for a moment, it looked as if he was in pain. "She was the one who ordered the Forsaken to attack."

Alec instantly drew back, dropping the knife in the process. "No..." He ran his hands through his hair feeling sick to his stomach. "She didn't, she said that the Forsaken were already there, she came to help me."

The mundane moved slightly closer to him "She lied. She lies all the time Alec, she doesn't care about you. She may have a crush on you now, but once your daughter is born she'll throw you aside. She wants nothing but your kid."

Alec could feel himself at the beginning of a meltdown. "So this means she was the one behind the attack, she was the one who killed him." Alec closed his eyes as he dropped to the floor. "She killed Magnus." His head instantly fell into his hands.

"What?! No Alec, she lied to you again." He heard the mundane then felt him knelling besides him. "Magnus is alive."

Alec's head shot up and saw the mundanes face inches away from his. "What did you say?"

"Magnus, your boyfriend, he's alive."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! Magnus is alive, he wears extremely tight leather trousers, his apartment is styled to the highest standard but his mantlepiece is covered with pictures of you and him! You both have a cat called Chairman who is the size of a fat hamster and I saw him crying his eyes out in his bathroom over something that he- you own. He is alive!"

Alec couldn't help but stare at the mundane. Magnus was alive. He's alive! This should be the most incredible news he'd ever heard but Alec felt nothing but dread and hatred towards himself. His head instantly fell back into his hand. "I'm so stupid."

"huh?"

Alec looked up at the confused look on the mundane. "I believed that- that bitch! I should've know. I dunno what's wrong with me?" Alec didn't try to hide the hurt in his voice. He should've realised she was manipulating him, even Alexis realised this. Alec felt so useless and ashamed. All this time Magnus was alive and he'd allowed this woman use and corrupt him when he should've been fighting back, trying to escape, to get to Magnus.

"Alec, this is what she does. She takes people when they're most vulnerable and makes them trust her, she did it to me and she did it to you. Now you know the truth." The mundane said as he moved to Alec's side. "Here, let me help you up."

Alec felt the mundane help him up from the floor and sat him down on the edge of the bed, sitting down next to him. One of his hands rested on Alec's shoulder while the other was at Alec's side on his stomach. It was only then he felt Alexis move and shift near the mundanes touch and then it happened again. Alec's eyes widened as he turned to see the mundanes face.

"By the Angel." Alec gasped knowing full well the mundane was seeing something, but how? Alec didn't even know this mundane... How could Alexis?

Suddenly the mundane moved his hand and blinked rapidly. He looked stunned and wanted to say something, anything, but was speechless. Even Alec didn't know what to do or say.

It didn't matter. Within moments Alec felt the most excruciating pain shoot threw his entire body. Alec screamed and doubled over, falling back onto the floor clutching his stomach tightly.

"Alec!" the mundane gasped rushing to his side "What is it? What's-"

Alec screamed again as the pain shot through him again as his jeans became wet from the sudden release he had.

"Oh god, oh shit! You're in labor." The mundane exclaimed. "That bastard was right."

"What the hell are you- Shit!" Alec cringed at the pain he was in. How could he be going through this, he wasn't due until the end of the week or the beginning of next. He was early and it scared him. The pain was enough, it was worse, much worse than when Jace had the Heavenly fire inside him and Alec could feel the pain shoot through him. He dread to think what Jace was going through now. Angel knew how much he wanted him here with him. How much he wanted Magnus. He wanted Magnus, he needed Magnus.

The door to the chamber suddenly opened, standing there in the entrance was Bearwood, the arsehole Alec hated most of all. He glared at him as he moved into the room not bothering to lock the door behind him. "What the hell is going on in here!" He demanded but then smirked seeing Alec in pain on the floor "Ah, looks like someone's ready to drop." He smirked but then his eyes moved onto the mundane. "Well, hello again Nigel. I'm surprised to see you still breathing."

The mundane, Nigel, starred at him, his eyes wide. "Stay away from us!" He demanded.

Bearwood laughed. "How sweet, first you beg me not to kill that Warlock of his and now you're trying to protect the faggot too."

Alec tried to stand, to protect Nigel but fails. His body is in pain and his ability to stand is gone. Alec gritted his teeth as he see's Bearwood go towards Nigel, Nigel instantly backs up against the wall. Alec can see in his eyes he's terrified, especially when Bearwood pulls out his seraph blade and names it.

 _Daddy! You have to help Nigel._

"Wha-" Alec managed to force out. "I can hardly move." He barely whispers.

 _Then let me help you._

Somehow, he doesn't know how but suddenly the pain subsides, it's still there but it's just bearable. Alec doesn't think twice, he instantly grabs the knife he'd dropped earlier and throws it at Bearwood. It instantly embeds into his shoulder as he drops his blade which was meant for Nigel. Alec doesn't waste time as he grabs him, punches Bearwood in the jaw (he could feel it break from the connection as well as hearing the bones crunch), then throws him into the wall. Bearwood drops to the ground and doesn't move.

Nigel, his eyes wide, stares at Bearwood then back at Alec. "Is he-"

"No, just knocked out." Alec glares at the lame excuse for a Shadowhunter and see's his steele. Instantly he grabs it and almost double overs. Another cramp shoots through him but he manages not to let it get to him, even though the pain is visible to them all.

"Alec, you need to go. You need to leave, now!" Nigel said.

Then Alec heard it, a commotion in the distance. Instantly Alec rushes to the door and slams it shut. Then using the steele he locks the door but not before his eyes widen by the surprise of blue sparks leaving his fingers and circling the steele, moving into the rune he'd created. Suddenly the door seems to expand in height and width sealing any gaps between it and the wall and seems to merge with the walls. The door was locked alright, it had become part of the wall.

"Alexis." Alec gasped.

 _I told you I'll help you daddy._ She spoke weakly which Alec picked up on instantly. _It won't hold long though, you need to escape._

"Alec you have to go, Lucinda will still be able to break it down to get to you." Nigel spoke next to him and suddenly they both turned at they heard a huge explosion throughout the tower. The tower seemed to shake and Alec felt the sudden fear flash over him.

"Alec, you must go! Now!"

Alec instantly turned and saw Nigel holding Bearwood's blade, it was still alight but Alec knew it would fade soon. Nigel was a mundane, and he was willing to protect him?

"Nigel, she will kill you. Give me the blade." Alec asked him, concerned for his safety. He went to grab the blade but Nigel pulled it back.

"Alec you're in no condition to fight, you must go!" He said as more commotion was coming much closer to them, Alec was sure it was Lucinda and once she saw the door he knew she'd get through it. No matter what.

"Then come with me?" Alec asked through gritted teeth at the pain running through his body. He couldn't leave Nigel here alone.

Nigel shook his head. "You saved my life, more than once. I'm returning the favour." He paused hearing the racket outside the chamber. "You'll need the extra time to escape, even if it's minutes I can give you. Please Alec, I have to do this, let me try." Nigel pleaded and in his eyes Alec saw something. He would not back down and he was determined to do this, more than anything in the world. Alec saw the blade start to fade and instantly he took it, while Nigel still held onto it and named it Raphael. It came back to life and let go of it once more.

"You would make a true Shadowhunter." Alec said. "Thank you." Nigel smiled as Alec turned towards where Nigel had appeared from earlier and saw there was a hole in the wall, just big enough for him to get through. As he managed to climb into the gap he turned back to Nigel. "Alexis showed you something, what was it?"

Nigel met his eyes and smiled. "That I have a future."


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Magnus watched Robert at the desk of the Institute's Library writing the fire message to Jia Penhallow. He knew each word Robert had written as it was a word by word account Magnus had just given him on the attack at his home. It was true Magnus wasn't great with names, Simon could vouch for that, but it seemed that Robert knew exactly who he was talking about. He was disappointed in his fellow Shadowhunters, but also Magnus saw something else. Something that told him he was expecting something like this to happen. Magnus wished he hadn't of seen it.

Robert then reached for his steele and the message caught up in flames. It had been sent.

"So now what do we do?" Isabelle said, still in her gear standing next to the sofa Simon and Clary sat in.

"We must wait." Robert said answering his daughter.

Isabelle did not like the answer very much. "We can't wait, we shouldn't we waiting! Now that they have Nigel they'll be expecting us, they could move! We need to act now!" She cried out her despair and Magnus felt for her, she truly wanted her brother back. Simon instantly stood and wrapped his arms around him, reluctantly she allowed him to hold her.

Maryse put her hand onto Roberts shoulder when she spoke to her daughter. "Isabelle, we understand your frustration, but now that we know Shadowhunters are involved in this, we have to notify Jia. This will be a huge blow to her, to all of us. After All we've all been through, another Circle is not what we need." She spoke with sadness and regret.

"But this isn't another Circle" Jace added. "This is some deranged Warlock who is using Shadowhunters for her own gain. I don't care what part they play in this, all I care about is Alec."

"We all do Jace, that is why I wrote to Jia. It is better coming from me than anyone else. Jia will know I will take the full responsibility of this mission."

"And what about Alec, and Lexy?" Clary asked him, which Magnus couldn't help but flinch at.

Robert saw the flinch and looked at Magnus regrettably. "I had to tell her Magnus, but I have made a promise to you, we will do what we can to make sure we get the best outcome for Alec's and your daughter."

Magnus smiled weakly. He still felt weak but was getting there. Jace had offered some of his strength which Magnus was thankful for. But the strain of worry and not knowing if Alec was ok was a huge strain on him. Yes they knew he was alive, Jace had admitted that he'd felt nothing serious, but still there was only so much he could sense. Magnus needed to see him, to hold him. He couldn't help grabbing onto Alec's jumper he still wore and take in his scent. The others had noticed him wearing Alec's jumper, but no one commented.

Catarina, who sat next to Magnus on another sofa, held his hand and squeezed it gently. "Everything will be ok. I will come with you."

Magnus turned to face her "You can't, you need to go to Idris once Jia agrees. You are the only one who's seen the island and can portal there."

"Then I will go with Jia." Catarina said and in her eyes Magnus knew she would not change her mind. Magnus was relieved but knowing Catarina had never been in a battle before, he feared for her safety. She was a practitioner of healing, she was not a fighter.

"Hopefully by then we'll have reached Alec and got him to safety." Clary said

"But we still have to deal with the other Shadowhunters, we don't know how many there are who are working with Lucinda." Simon added.

"I think I know how many. At least a dozen. William since the dark war has been worried about another fight, one where we might not win. Seeing his whole family turned, I can understand his fear and I can see why he called Lucinda to create the child." Magnus heard Robert's words. "I know others who are close to William would no doubt stand by him. But he is not another Valentine, he is just a man who is afraid of loosing much more when he's already lost so much."

"But he should never had done what he did." Jem said speaking for the first time, he'd been standing next to Tessa with Jace. "He should've expressed his concerns with you Robert than going behind all of our backs, not just us but Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. When all this breaks open, I fear for the child. For Alexis. I could see others going after her in the future." Jem spoke with sadness and Magnus understood completely, this would've been his child, his daughter if Tessa had the potion instead of Alec.

"They won't get to her." Isabelle declared. "No one will harm her while I still breathe."

"Then maybe we should keep this quiet, try and hide the truth behind how she was born. No one else needs to know she's half Shadowhunter and half Warlock." Jace spoke up as he moved to sit next to Clary.

"Doubt that'll work." Simon pipped up. "After hearing about James Herondale at the Academy and how others treated him afterwards..." He stopped seeing both Tessa and Jem's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It is ok Simon." Tessa smiled at him. "My son and daughter Lucie were incredible and beautiful, but others feared knowing that they were different. Shadowhunters don't like change much, even now." She spoke sadly and Jem held her close. "It happened all out of the blue, even James had trouble dealing with it all."

"Then we won't hide her." Magnus said and everyone turned to face him. "I remember Ragnor telling me about James, and how it was for him at the Academy, I also remember what an incredible man he became." He added and Tessa smiled. "I know Alexis will be the same, and Robert I give my permission once she is born for the Silent Brothers to meet her, but only if Alec agrees too. But I think he will. I think it will be best for all if she grows up with people knowing of her, then they can see she will not be a threat, that she is just a child who is loved by her family." Magnus said.

"I agree." Clary added. "I don't blame my mom anymore about how I was brought up, but if other Shadowhunters knew what I could do and got to know me growing up, if it was all out in the open then maybe some of them now wouldn't still look at me as some strange being? I'm sure you know what I mean?" She turned to face Jace and seeing the look on his face he did know and understand.

"I do, I also think-" Jace began but was abruptly stopped as he clasped his collarbone and knelt down to the ground. Magnus saw the pain shoot through his body, into his eyes as Jace cried out in pain. Magnus was the first to reach him, he knew what was happening. His Parabatai rune was giving him the agony. Alec was hurt.

"Jace?" Clary cried at his side as Jace tried to steady the pain.

"It's- It's Alec! He's- Fucking Angel it hurts!" Jace swore through gritted teeth. "This pain, feels like it's in my stomach, it kills."

"The baby." Maryse gasped and Magnus knew what was happening before anyone could say it. Alec was in Labor.

Magnus instantly stood and faced Robert, he wasn't waiting for his approval as they had to wait for Jia to reply but Robert gave it. Magnus instantly ran towards the double doors of the library but instead of opening them, he instantly started to create a portal. They were going, they couldn't wait a moment longer and from hearing the commotion behind him no one was going to argue with him.

"Catarina." Magnus heard Robert call her. "Would you accompany me to Idris, I can see Jia having trouble with the council and could use your help." He asked.

"Of course I will." She replied and Magnus could feel her going to another wall and create a portal to Idris.

"Jace, are you able to stand?" Robert inquired, concerned but anxious for a response.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm going with Magnus." Jace stated matter of factly, Magnus smiled as he neared completing the portal.

"Then I think this is settled. Catarina and I will go to Jia and get as many Shadowhunters as we can to come for back up. The rest of you go with Magnus."

"It's ready." Magnus called back and already he could see through the portal the menacing tower. It looked even more intimidating that the memory from Nigel, but he was ready to go. Ready to save his family.

As he turned round Jace and Jem already prepared rushed through first, the Maryse with Isabelle followed with Clary, Simon and Tessa followed behind. Magnus gave one look back at Robert and saw in his eyes what he wished Alec could had seen. He quickly gave a nod to him and Catarina who'd finished the portal to Idris and followed the others through the portal.

Landing roughly through the portal Magnus shivered at the coldness. They have arrived in a middle of a storm, it was dark and the cold wind hit him like ice particles. Soon he manged, and thanked himself for wearing decent boots as the rocks were slippery, to reach the others. They had instantly hid themselves behind huge black boulders and in between the trees which somehow grew on this godforsaken rock. Jem and Jace were in front discussing tactical options as the others started to mark themselves with runes. Jace seemed to be doing better, the pain seemed to be subsided but he caught his eyes.

"Alec is doing ok." Jace said to him but Magnus knew there was something behind those words, they way Jace had said them. They needed to get to Alec fast. Magnus nodded to him as he continued to listen to Jem.

"It looks as if there is only one main entrance, down the path in front." He said as Magnus looked. There was a stone bridge over the rough rocks leading to the tower of hell. With this current weather it looked more menacing than before. "I don't think there is any other way round or into the place. We won't be able to take them by surprise."

"So we're just going to barge in, anyone got a battering ram?" Simon asked and both Clary and Isabelle shook their heads at him.

"We could always use your head." Jace said but he really wasn't in the mood for the insult, they could all tell that.

"We don't need one, you have me." Magnus said and instantly stood and even though they were quiet a distance away, Magnus felt the surge of power rush through him and before anyone could stop him. He lunged the ball of blue flames down the path as it hit and exploded the doors, shattering the wood to smithereens.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Simon said again stunned.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jace said instantly standing up and rushing down the path and the others joined in. Suddenly Magnus saw Shadowhunters emerge from the wreckage and instantly went into battle mode. Magnus too was ready, there was no way he'd leave Alec alone again. He was going to save him, no matter what.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Lucinda was back in her chambers, right at the top of the tower where she could see everything. She stood on her balcony and looked out over the sea. If she was still living in the Vikings times, she'd be hearing from them all that their sea god was angry. Of course it wasn't, it was just a storm, quiet a horrendous one at that making the sea crash against her island violently. She could feel the power and the force it had, in the sea, the waves and the harsh wind. It felt incredible, it made her feel alive.

William had arrived a few moments ago, he saw standing next to her watching the storm with her. The sky was alive and exhilarating. Seeing the dark reds and purple in the clouds and the sound of thunder getting louder and louder. She could see some concern in William's eyes.

"Don't worry my friend, the Lightening won't strike the tower. We are perfectly save." She said as a bolt of lightening lit the sky. Lucinda felt it rush through her body, it was an incredible experience. She was also glad she chose the red dress she wore, it matched the sky perfectly.

"I am not worried about the weather Lucinda, I am concerned about the child. I thought you said Alec would be going into Labor today. Bearwood has not reported anything out of the ordinary when I passed him on my way up here."

Lucinda turned to face William. "My dearest friend, trust me. She will be born today. I couldn't have the potion take effect immediately, Alec would know I'd have done it especially. Besides, once his waters break the child will be ready to be born. I've made sure of that."

"That quick?" William was stunned.

"Of course, I don't fancy waiting around do you? And I'm sure Alec really wants to go through all the stages of labor, he's been through enough."

"Of course." William replied with a hint of hurt to his voice. Which concerned Lucinda.

"What is it William?" She asked, knowing William was hiding something from her. Something which involved Alec.

"I have been thinking, about when the child is born, who will raise it?" He paused for a moment, then moved to stand in front of Lucinda and placed his arms around her waist. "I do not want the Lightwood to raise the child, I want to raise her with you Lucinda."

She gasped suddenly, taken aback by it all. Lucinda could see in his eyes that he wanted to be in a family again, a family with the child as well as herself. "William, I had no idea you felt so... deeply."

"My darling Lucinda, I have always felt this way for you. I would do anything for you. But I must ask you one thing first."

"Go on."

"Do you really have feelings for Alec? Honestly, tell me the truth?"

For once, Lucinda answered truthfully. "I am not in love with Alec. He's very curious to me, that is all."

She saw the relief fill William's eyes "Can I ask you another question?" Lucinda nodded. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

"The same way you feel for me? No." Lucinda said being truthful. "However, I am willing to try."

William actually looked stunned and Lucinda could understand. She was incredible, she knew damn well she was, and William was in his 40's and looked much older than he should do. His life had not been kind to him, and as Lucinda could have anyone William could not. Also William could be much more useful to her than Alec could. William was older and wiser, he would be a better role model for her daughter and William was already besotted by her. She didn't have to try any harder or wait for him to show her his loyalty. He had sworn to protect her. Alec, however had not.

Before William could say anything, Lucinda took hold of him and kissed him deeply and passionately than any other man she'd ever kissed. It took a moment before William returned the favour, and Lucinda was impressed. He was a good kisser.

Another burst of thunder shook through the tower and Lucinda instantly pulled away. It wasn't thunder at all, it was something else. It exploded through the tower and made her body shake with fear. She knew what it was. Another Warlock's power had just ripped apart the doors leading into her safety net. Before William could react, Lucinda ran around the other side of the tower, her balcony run along the whole top of the building, and stared down. Anger and rage filled her whole body when she saw the chaos below.

Shadowhunters from the New York Institute were running up the stone bridge towards the tower, and behind them was Magnus Bane.

"Bane." She swore as her claws dug into the brickwork, making parts of it crumble underneath her as William stood by her side, his eyes also shone with disgust.

"They lied to me, they told me they had taken care of that Warlock." William spat out his words as he saw his Shadowhunters rush out of the tower and instantly took battle with the intruders. Lucinda's eyes widened when she recognised Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs with them too. But soon enough her eyes went back to Magnus. After he took out one of the Shadowhunters, he stopped and glared up to them At her. There eyes locked and Lucinda felt fear for the first time in years. His eyes meant business and soon enough he merged his way through the chaos, the shadowhunters on his side cleared space for him and soon enough was nearing the entrance.

"My daughter." Lucinda gasped and within seconds, with William by her side, they rushed out of her chambers down the flight of stairs towards Alec's chambers. Bearwood was missing but that was the least of her concerns. The door to the chamber had been sealed by magic. The door had become part of the wall. Lucinda felt the wooden / stone door and felt the magic that created it. Alec had created it, along with the assistance of their daughter.

"ALEXANDER!" Lucinda screamed his name as she felt the anger rush through her body. William took a step back away from her as with all her force she threw everything she had at the door. The door exploded and as William shielded himself Lucinda stood tall and strong as the woodwork, stone and smoke fell all around her as she walked through the chaos. Once the smoke cleared she saw the glowing blade being held by the man she least expected to see.

"Nigel?" She glared and gasped seeing the mundane boy holding the blade at her. He actually looked determined enough to run at her with the blade in hand but there was fear in his eyes. Lucinda smirked but her eyes glanced around the room. Alec was missing, but her eyes caught on a mess by the bed. Her eyes widened. She recognised the stain on the wooden floor. Alec's waters had broke. He was in labor, and he was missing.

"Nigel, my darling... Where is Alec." She glared at him, making Nigel take a step back but still tried to hold his ground and not once lowering the blade.

"He's gone. You'll never get him, or Alexis!"

"Alexis?" For a moment she was puzzled then realised what he meant and laughed. "So that's the name of my daughter, well that will change."

"No it wont!" Nigel glared at her. "You won't be apart of her life. You never will be."

"And how do you know that? Mundane!" Nigel refused to answer as William entered the room and suddenly glared at him. William instantly pulled out his blade, named it and moved towards him.

"Wait William." She said placing a hand upon William's shoulder. "It seems as if Nigel here wishes to be a Shadowhunter. Let's see how well he does pretending to be one."

Both William and Nigel seemed confused by her statement but Lucinda didn't hold back. "My father, who art in hell, unhallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in all that is in his name. Never forgive my sins, for i do not forgive mine. My father, who stands high, tall and proud, come to me now; I call you as your daughter, who is proud to summon you as her father."

William who looked stricken but Lucinda could not care about that now. She was amused by all seeing Nigel's stricken look at the man, if you could call him that, appear out of brimstone, fire and of ash that surrounded him. He looked much different than the last time she saw him, almost 50 years ago it must be, but his eyes, his red eyes were always the same. He seemed a little shorter too, but was styled in an expensive black suit with the blackest hair. He also had facial hair, which was trimmed to perfection. He also seemed much younger looking too. Lucinda admitted, he looked define.

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Lucinda, my daughter. You looked stunning." He spoke was authority and kindness towards her.

"Thank you, father." She smiled and curtsied in her dress. Her father laughed.

"There is no need, my sweet child. Do you have news, is it time?"

Lucinda looked back at him then, with regret. "Unfortunately not, the one carrying my child, your grand-daughter, has escaped. His fellow Shadowhunters have found us, and are breaking in to rescue him. However this mundane has assisted his escape and refuses to cooperate."

Her father turned then and saw Nigel. His face stricken with fear as his hands shook the blade in terror. Lucinda enjoyed seeing his frightened state. Her father turned back to face her, intrigued. "You summoned me, to deal with a mundane?"

"I called you because you are the only person who can teach this brat a lesson." She moved towards him and whispered into ear. Her father laughed.

"Oh my daughter, you are truly wicked." He turned to face William. "Lucinda, why is there a Shadowhunter staring at me with sudden fear, not that I don't strike fear in all who look upon me."

"Don't worry about him, he has sworn upon Razil to protect me and my child."

Her father smiled at William who just stood frozen in a state of shock. "In that case he shall be fine." He turned back to Lucinda. "I shall do as you ask. Go get that little Shadowhunter and have fun my daughter."

"I always do." Lucinda smiled.

Suddenly the room was filled with fire and ash once more. William was able to move once more and stood by Lucinda's side as the smoke cleared once more. Standing before them now stood another demon, one Lucinda remembered from a few years ago. Judging by the fact Nigel has dropped the blade too also recognised it.

The demon who stood staring at both Lucinda and William until it turned to face Nigel, instantly smiling. "Well, hello again little mundane boy. Ready to finish what we started all those years ago?"

Before Nigel could even scream the demon from his past lunged at him, taking him down in an instance. Lucinda grabbed William by the arm and dragged him towards the hidden escape route, throwing the table out of the way with her powers leaving the demon to have it's fun with Nigel.

She would get to Alec before Magnus could and they both will soon learn to never mess with Lucinda Cross. Alec will suffer from ever running away from her as will Magnus when he finds his boyfriends' corpse at the edge of the cliffside with their daughter ripped from his bloody remains.


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Alec gasped as he fell from the secret tunnel and landed hard on the floor of the cellar as an old worn out tapestry fell on top of him. The dust from it made him cough violently. Alec pulled it from off of his back, making the dust even worse. It was bad enough having it fall on him, let alone making the dust fly into his eyes. It stung but it was no where near as painful as his stomach felt at this current time.

Alec winced again when he tried to stand and used the wall to assist him. There was a door to the cellar but he could see it was locked, there was also commotion on the other side of it. It seemed to sound like the Shadowhunters were fighting against other Shadowhunters. It sounded strange to himself, why they would attack one another? Maybe it was Demon's he wasn't sure though. All he knew he couldn't risk leaving that way in the state he was in. He had no weapon, only the steele he took but that wouldn't help. He couldn't risk letting any harm happen to Alexis.

The pain in his stomach was getting worse. Alec ended up using the wall opposite the door to hold him up. He tried to regain his breathing, to try and remain alert to what was happening around him. Then he heard it, the awful sound from up above through the escape route he'd used. Lucinda had gotten through and Alec couldn't help but feel fear for Nigel. He felt such the fool, he should've stayed with him or dragged him along with him to escape.

Suddenly another sound came from behind the door. It wasn't coming towards him but it had moved past it quickly but somehow Alec knew what it was. It was familiar footsteps which he'd heard a thousand times. It was his Parabatai, Jace. He was fighting someone nearby on the other side of that door. He had to get to it. Had to get to Jace.

Alec took a step forward and fell instantly to his knees. He tried to cry out but no sound left his mouth, it was barely a whisper that left him. The effects this labor was doing to his body, it felt as if it was tearing his body apart. The pain came through various stages all at once, he could feel his body trembling and his body was soaked with sweat, not to mention his waters breaking still dampened his jeans. Alec was sure Labor shouldn't had been this bad? Lucinda must've done something to him, to speed up the process. Alec felt such the fool believing in her, he should've known not to trust her. Alec rested his head on his arm as he tried his best to breathe. He needed to keep going, needed to get to safety.

Then a voice was heard in the distance, a voice he would know from anywhere. It was Magnus. He couldn't hear what he was saying but it was fading away. Magnus was going the wrong way to find him.

"Magnus!" Alec cried in desperation but he knew it was too late. Magnus was gone. Alec want nothing more but to rush after him until his attention was brought back to the hidden escape route. He heard a voice, a female voice; Lucinda. She was heading towards him, coming for him and for Alexis.

"No." Alec whispered as he instantly climbed back onto his feet using the wall to help him up as he heard Lucinda, followed by William Ravenshade come down the escape route. Alec couldn't help the fear build up inside of him. Without even thinking, Alec grabbed the old wooden table nearby him and shoved it into the opening as hard as he could, wedging and blocking the opening with it. He knew it wouldn't stop them but it gave Alec enough time to turn his attention to the wall, remembering what Clary did all those years ago in the City of Bones, freeing Jace with the opening rune. Alec hoped that Alexis was still with him enough to help him do the same. She was.

Blue sparks appeared from his fingertips and poured into the rune. Soon enough the bricks started to shake as rubble started to fall from the walls, even the whole tower started to shake. Then a hole, big enough to fit Simon's old van through was created. Alec managed to move out of the way of the stones that fell inside, covering his mouth with his sleeve as dust filled the room. Before it even cleared Alec moved as fast as he could to his exit and climbed through it to escape knowing full well Lucinda was right behind him. Her screams as she collided with the table was evident enough.

The coldness hit him hard, his bare feet almost slipping on the freezing wet cold ragged rocks underneath him but Alec did not stop. Alec knew he was running away from Magnus, from Jace and possible the others who'd come to rescue him but there was no other way. For one thing he was sure other Shadowhunters, the ones on Lucinda's side were still behind that door. Another thing was Lucinda would be after him soon enough, he was sure of it. He heard her scream again and then heard the explosion and the sound of wood shattering back in the room.

Alec managed to get a decent distance away from the tower until the eventful happened, he screamed in agony and collapsed upon the rocks. He was nearby the edge of the cliff side, and his body was going through various motions. He could feel Alexis inside of him, it felt as if she was fighting to hold on, to stay put until Magnus could reach them but she was getting weak and failing. She needed to be born and Alec was afraid he'd made a terrible mistake. His daughter was suffering inside him and there was nothing he could do.

"Lexy..." Alec cried still holding onto the steele with one hand while his other arm wrapped around his stomach when he fell upon the rocks, protecting Lexy as much as he could. "Please, tell me what to do." He hoped she was still strong enough to do something, anything, to save herself.

 _I- I can't- Daddy I'm- I'm scared._ She barely whispered to him and Alec cried in desperation. His whole body was shaking, he'd never felt so afraid in his whole life.

"Alexis, whatever it takes, save yourself. Take my energy, Warlocks can. You can. Take what you need." Alec pleaded with her "Please, I can't loose you." He choked out knowing full well what was happening to his daughter. She was dying, he could feel it. Tears suddenly fell from his eyes, he was desperate for anything to save her as he knew he could do nothing. It terrified him.

 _I- ca- can't- I- sorry... Love- you_

"Lexy!" Alec cried. "Alexis!"

Alec was then grabbed from behind as his body was pulled around, his back hitting the jackerty rocks underneath him. Through his damped hair that clung to his face, over his eyes, Alec managed to gaze into Lucinda's terrifying ones. Lucinda leaned over his body, her hand instantly went to his throat and he gasped feeling her claws stick into his neck. Her thumb claw pressing against his throat.

"Alexander... I thought you would be better than this, you stupid Nephilim." She swore at him as Alec did nothing to fight back. There was no strength left inside of him, except the cold realisation of what was to come. With her free hand Lucinda ripped opened his sweater with her claws, bearing his stomach to her. He then felt her claws drag along his stomach. Alec did not fear this at all, no fear in his sudden death which was to come. Instead there was hope, hope for Alexis.

"Please- Save her!" He barely whispered but Lucinda heard him.

Lucinda looked at him them, her red hair blowing in the wind as her dress pressed against her body matched it. Alec couldn't help if she chose these colours on purpose but there was no point in asking. He felt his final tears slip down the side of his face when she smiled down at him, then leant down and placed a kiss upon his lips. "Of course I will."

After that Alec screamed.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

"Jace behind you!" Magnus cried out to him as they both entered the tower. Two Shadowhunters were behind Jace ready and armed but thankfully Jace moved quickly enough to take out one of them while Magnus took out the other.

Magnus and Jace managed to get through the dozen or so Shadowhunters that left the tower to attack them. Magnus knew Jace would do nothing than to rush through them all to get inside first leaving the others behind. Magnus was just as eager to follow suit, especially when he saw Lucinda at the top of the tower, her gaze falling over them all as if they were all pests. When she vanished from his sight, Magnus shot blue sparks into the Shadowhunter in front of him, sending him flying as he followed Jace into the tower.

"Thanks." Jace said moving to Magnus's side.

They didn't stop then, they both rushed up the staircase towards the noise they heard when they entered the tower. A huge explosion and it could only mean one thing to the two of them: Lucinda. Rushing up the stairs Jace was quicker than he was but they both reached where the carnage was. There had been a door in the wall, but now all of the door and part of the wall was in bad repair. Actually it was in no way able to be repaired but Magnus couldn't care about that. Serious magic had been done here, not only to smash it open but to seal and close it in the first place.

A scream came shooting out from the room and both Magnus and Jace rushed into it and both froze at what they saw. A Demon, no, greater demon was leaning over a boy with red hair as it tried to have its way with the boy. Magnus saw it was Nigel, and even in his terrified state he was trying his best to fight it off. Even reaching for the seraph blade inches away from his body. Within a blink of an eye Jace charged into the room and drove his blade deep into the demon's back.

Another scream filled the room and thankfully it was the Demon's. Nigel managed to roll away from the demon, but instead of fleeing which any sane mundane would've done, he picked up the Angelic blade and with shear force of will or adrenaline, Magnus wasn't sure, he drove his blade into the Demon's chest. Magnus was stunned, even the Demon seemed stunned and as it went to deal with Nigel, it gave Jace the perfect opportunity to retract his blade and slice the Demon's throat.

The Demon gasped and fell to the ground withering in pain as it soon began to melt and then vanish all together. Magnus's gaze soon went to Nigel as he fell to his knees, a relieved look on his face. Before Magnus could reach him the whole tower shook. Even Jace had to balance himself and suddenly a huge explosion sounded underneath them. Magnus couldn't hide his fear. He was sure Lucinda was up here.

"You have to go!" Nigel cried to them. "Alec escaped through the escape hatch-" Nigel pointed towards a whole in the wall. "But Lucinda and Ravenshed followed him."

"Magnus go, I'll take care of him." Jace said as Magnus didn't wait a second longer and surprising himself dived head first through the escape hatch. He wasn't expecting to slide down it but suddenly it was over in a instance as he fell, awkwardly, upon a smashed wooden table. His cat's eyes saw a huge hole in the wall with William Ravenshade climbing out of it.

"No you don't!" Magnus shouted at him as he threw a ball of energy at him, hitting him hard and making him fall back into the cellar. Magnus ran to him and pressed his boot against his throat. Ravenshade gasped but was unable to move. Magnus had made the spell that hit him especially painful.

"You stupid Warlock." William spat. "How dare you hit a Nephilim."

Magnus wanted to hurt him, badly, but Alec was still in danger. "Where is Alec!" Magnus demanded.

Ravenshade laughed. "You lame excuse for a Shadowhunter is no more of a concern for you, demon scum."

Magnus was infuriated and could feel another spell forming at his fingers until he heard Alec. His scream that pieced though his body and soul. Magnus instantly left the dead beat of a Shadowhunter on the ground and climbed through the wreckage back into the storm and followed the sound of Alec's cries. They were coming from the cliff's edge and when lightening stuck out across the sky it lit up the area and Magnus froze.

Standing a foot or so away from him was Lucinda. She stood over a body of a man while holding in her hands a child. The child's eyes were opened and Magnus saw the same blue cats eyes Alexis has in the vision. It was his daughter, which meant the body of a man belonged to...

"Alec!" Magnus cried still standing in his place, his eyes scanning Alec. His body was bloody and his eyes were closed. He couldn't see if he was breathing as Lucinda turned to face him.

"You're too late, Magnus Bane. You're daughter is mine!" She glared at him.

Magnus returned the glare, anger filling his body more so than ever before. "You will never have her." He declared and threw a spell at her. Lucinda managed to move out of it's way and returned a red fireball back at Magnus. Magnus managed to roll out of it's way and wished he hadn't. The rocks were sharp and he could feel them tearing at his leather pants and sweater. He climbed back onto his knees and shot another one at Lucinda which hit her ankle.

"You bastard!" She cried, still holding onto Alexis as she began to cry. Magnus didn't give her another chance to fire another shot as he lunged at her, grabbing Alexis in the process and shooting another blaze of blue energy into Lucinda's chest. Lucinda fell hard onto the rocky ground and seemed to stay there.

Magnus gasped for air as he turned to face the young baby in his arms. With a bit of magic he had left Magnus covered up Alexis in a blue cloth and waterproof pull over to protect her from the sudden rainfall. She had stopped crying and stared into Magnus's eyes. Magnus couldn't help but gaze into hers. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, yes they were cats eyes like his but they were more like Alec's eyes than anything.

"Alec." He gasped and turned to run where his boyfriend laid. Alec's clothing were soaked with rain and blood. There was so much blood that was in his ripped sweater that Magnus couldn't help but stare at it. His body however had returned back to his usual shape before he became pregnant but there was a deep wound in his stomach. When he was pregnant Magnus could imagine the wound much worse and he couldn't help picturing Lucinda with her claws digging out Alexis from him. It made him shudder in the cold. His Alec, his love was lying here and there was nothing he could do.

"Alec- My sweetheart-" Magnus choked out moving to stroke his hair, which was soaked and clung to his fingers. "Please, come back to me." He said as he began to form blue sparks from his fingers as he tried to heal him. The wound was slowly healing but Magnus couldn't do anymore. He'd used up so much of his powers he was physically drained and he still had Alexis in his arm. Magnus collapsed next to Alec and kissed him tenderly on his face. "Please- Come back to me. Alec I can't live without you." Magnus cried resting his head against Alec's cold and wet forehead. He would do anything to have him back.

As things couldn't get any worse a shooting pain shot through Magnus's sides as he instantly let go of Alexis as she fell onto Alec's stiff torso. She cried as did Magnus when he felt the claws did further into his sides. Lucinda stood behind him, her body too soaked by the rain as she glared over Magnus.

"My poor little girl. Say goodbye to Magnus." She spoke to Alexis as she ripped out her claws. Magnus started to fall to the ground until Lucinda grabbed him by the sweater and dragged him along the rocks towards the cliff's edge, the rocks slicing up his legs as he tried to fight against the attack. Magnus tried to fight her off but he had no power or energy left. He could hear Alexis crying in the distance. Soon enough Lucinda stopped dragging him, grabbed his throat and held him heigh, his feet barely touched the cliff's edge as they became face to face once more.

"Any last words." Lucinda glared at him through the rain.

There were many things Magnus wanted to say to her, but the only thing he managed to say came out in a plea. "You've taken enough from me, don't take her too." Magnus begged her but he knew it was futile. In her eyes they gleamed with joy hearing Magnus beg. He could feel the air being cut off from his body and his eyes started to see things. He was sure he saw blue sparks dancing around in the distance as Lucinda's grip became tighter.

Lucinda laughed. "No... She is mine and mine alone!" She forced him out into the open as Magnus grabbed hold of her wrist hearing the waves crashing below him on the jagged rocks below. Soon to be his grave.

"Please Lucinda don't do this." Magnus barely managed to force from his lips as tears left his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to see Alexis grow up into the beautiful woman she would become. He wanted to see her through her childhood and be apart of her life, not just for him but for Alec. To make sure she was safe and happy for him.

Lucinda snarled at him "Goodbye, Magnus Bane."

As the fear of death crept into Magnus's eyes Lucinda gasped unexpectedly as her eyes grew wide. Her eyes left Magnus's as they slowly turned down to her body to see a piece of sharp rock sticking through her chest. Moving her free hand, she touched the rock piecing out through her chest and saw blood sticking to her fingers. Magnus too saw it, then saw it being forced through more of her chest from behind as blood seeped through the wound and into her dress. Lucinda gasped a bloody cough as a man with blue eyes moved from behind her facing her.

"I swore to you Lucinda, I would never let any harm happen to my daughter." Alec said as he pulled out the jagged piece of stone and instantly slit her throat with it. Lucinda instantly stumbled back letting go of Magnus as Alec swiftly turned to catch him. They both held onto each other as they moved away from her swiftly as Lucinda frantically grabbed at her throat but then tripped over the edge and fell.

They didn't go to see what the waves did to her. They didn't need to see it, and neither one of them wanted to.

Magnus turned in Alec's hold and with all the energy he had left he pulled him close to him and kissed him as passionately as he cried into the kiss. Alec returned the favour is just as frantic and tenderly as he could. Magnus pulled back first not believing his own eyes.

His hands moved to the sides as Alec's face. "It is you? I'm not seeing things? It is you Alec."

Alec nodded as tears run down his face. "It's me." Alec smiled holding onto Magnus's hands but not removing them, just held them.

"How?"

Alec turned then and Magnus followed his line of sight. Standing there was Jace, but it wasn't what stunned Magnus. His daughter Alexis was in Jace's arms and her body glowed in blue flames. They soon died and Magnus could see she had fallen asleep.

"She saved my life." Alec said and Magnus turned to face him. "While she was on my lap after you tried to heal me I heard her voice. She said the potion was still inside the both of us and with it she managed to heal me. I came round seeing her but then I saw Lucinda dragging you towards the cliff. Jace turned out of nowhere and I gave Lexy to him then came after you." He looked down holding the piece of rock and dropped it onto the ground. "It was the first thing I grabbed." He turned to face Magnus. "I couldn't lose you."

"Alexander..." Magnus began then Alec's eyes suddenly closed as he fell into Magnus's embrace. Magnus held him but his legs gave out and they both fell to the ground but Magnus managed to take the fall more, keeping his Alec save in his embrace. Jace instantly came running to their side, kneeling down next to them while holding onto Alexis.

Magnus managed to stay awake long enough to see Jace signaling to the others with his witchlight as he saw familiar faces rush towards him, including Catarina and Robert Lightwood. But the last thing he saw was Jace drawing an Izrate upon Alec's wound before exhaustion caught up with him.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

(The next day)

The softness underneath Alec was welcoming but his body still felt rough and painful in places. His shoulders ached along with his neck being stiff and a headache crept behind his eyes but his stomach felt the worse. Running his hand down his bare torso it felt sensitive but back to how it was before the pregnancy, it was then Alec went the huge scar running down the side of his stomach. His eyes shot wide open as he sat up.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light Alec realised where he was. He was in one of the Gard's meeting rooms, it seemed similar to the one Jace and Clary had been brought to after an attack they were both involved in with Sebastian. It could've been the same one, he sat upon a leather sofa in front of a lit fireplace covered in blankets which he was thankful for, only being in boxers. There was a bookcase full of books along one of the walls and the windows flooded the room with light and Alec could see the Demon towers. So he was back in Idris, he was half surprised he wasn't in the Basilias being checked over there until fear filled him. He was in the Gard for a reason... The Clave knew about him and Alexis.

"Alec." Magnus spoke from behind him as Alec turned to see his boyfriend walk towards him. Seeing the expression on Magnus's face, he was relieved to see him awake. He sat down next to Alec on the sofa and wrapped his arms around him. Alec allowed him to hold him.

"Magnus..." Alec breathed in his boyfriends sent. He was no longer wearing the leather pants and from what Alec could remember, one of his own sweaters. Now Magnus wore faded skinny jeans and a glittery purple tank top which showed off his arms well. They were decorated with many bracelets and around his neck Magnus wore three necklaces. His hair was spiked up with silver and blue glitter. It felt so good to be with him again.

Magnus pulled back slightly and stroke Alec's messed up hair. "How are you feeling, do you need healing?" He asked concerned.

"I'm ok. Just feel a bit rough but it's wearing off." He paused looking into Magnus's cats eyes. "Where's Alexis, is she alright?"

Magnus smiled. "She is fine and she is beautiful." Alec relaxed slightly until he realised he hadn't answered both of his questions. Magnus too realised and his smiled faded. "Alec, do not worry, she is ok, Jem and Tessa are with her with the Silent-"

"What?!" Alec gasped, his eyes widened and instantly pulled back from Magnus. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Silent Brothers had their daughter. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. He needed to see his daughter, he wanted her.

"Alec, my love, please calm down." Magnus said rubbing the bare arms of his boyfriend. "I swear to you she is save. Tessa and Jem would not allow any harm to happen to her. Trust me she is in safe hands."

Alec's body tensed, he could feel the anger inside of him. He did not blame Magnus, he trusted him to the end but there was one person he felt hatred towards. "Did my father put you up to this?"

Magnus blinked, stunned by his words but then he brought a hand to his face and shook his head. "Oh Alexander, I forgot you didn't know what happened while you were taken."

Alec looked at Magnus and moved towards him. "What don't I know?"

Magnus moved his hand away from his eyes and held one of Alec's, squeezing it gently. "Robert saved my life."

Alec stayed silent while Magnus explained everything that had happened while he was under Lucinda's influence. The fight with the Forsaken, where his father risked his life for Magnus's, then the encounter with Demonic Sally and how the mundane boy Nigel saved his life while he was literally embedded in a wardrobe with an unconscious Jace on top of him. Then finally the attack of the Shadowhunters in their home and once again being saved by Nigel before he was killed by one of their blades. Alec couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by this new information, he didn't take it too well.

Instantly Alec rested his head against Magnus's chest as he pulled Magnus to him as close as he possible could. "I'm so sorry." He choked out.

Magnus pulled him up to face him as Alec's eyes were sore with tears. "Alexander, you have nothing to be sorry for." He spoke softly wiping away Alec's tears.

"Yes I do. Magnus I'm a Shadowhunter, I should have fought back against Lucinda, I should have done something sooner."

"This is not your fault Alec. Lucinda is a, was a powerful Warlock. She overpowered so many over her years. You were under her spell, a very powerful one. You broke free of it. You fought her and you won. You saved my life Alexander. That means a lot."

Alec touched Magnus's face remembering how Lucinda had him hanging from her grasp over the cliff. There were still claw marks around Magnus's jaw and Alec ran his fingers over them. "There was no way I would've let her kill you." Alec spoke with certainty. "I don't know if I could cope without you."

This time Magnus had tears form from his golden cats eyes "And I the same with you. Alexander, you are one of the most important persons I am in love with, the only other being Alexis. You two mean the world to me and I will do everything I can to make sure you are both safe."

Alec fell back into Magnus's embrace and Magnus held him. "So she is dead?" Magnus knew who 'she' was but his body tensed slightly and Alec felt it. "Magnus?" He turned to look up to his face.

"They didn't find her body." Magnus said. "They believe the waves took her out to sea."

"But you're not sure?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I feel she may had been saved..." Magnus trailed off and Alec could feel his body tense again. Alec sat up and touched his cheek tenderly. Magnus sighed and faced him. "Nigel told me something, something private and not something I'd want anyone else to know."

Alec's eyes widened, first he was surprised but relieved Nigel was ok but mainly by what Magnus had stated. "Magnus you know if you tell me anything I would never share it."

Magnus smiled at him "I know, but this... This is something the Clave would fear if they were to ever find out." He looked into Alec's eyes and Alec knew he saw his silent promise. He would not tell. Magnus let out a breathe and continued "It's regarding Lucinda and who her father is."

Alec's eyes widened again "I take it he's a greater demon. One of the 9?" Alec said dreading what he'd said was correct.

"Lets just say my father knows him very well."

Alec did not push Magnus any further, for one thing it was one subject Magnus hated discussing and Alec now could understand. Secondly the door to the meeting room suddenly opened and Isabelle came marching in along with Jace. As Jace closed the door behind him Isabelle came walking in with a bundle of clothes and dumped them at the end of the sofa next to Alec.

"Izzy?" Alec inquired, his sister did not look pleased at all.

Isabelle looked up to Alec with sad eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Sorry Alec, are you alright now? You look better." She smiled at him but kept her distance.

"What's going on?" Alec asked her, then turned to face Jace who stood leaning against the back of the sofa. His arms crossed but his eyes studying Alec. "Jace?"

"You need to get dressed. The council has finished with the prisoners, now they want to see you. Both of you." Jace turned to face Magnus as well.

"Prisoners?" Alec asked.

"William Ravenshed or whatever his name was and his band of Shadowhunters." Magnus stated. "What was the outcome?"

"Most got their marks stripped. William however got the worse of it." Jace closed his eyes and Alec could feel him shudder. It didn't take much to make Jace worry, and he was. Not for what happened to the other Shadowhunters, but what could happen to him. Jace was worried for Alec. "Also Magnus, for the moment, you've been kicked off of the Council."

Alec was stunned but Magnus seemed to have predicted it "I thought so, who did they get to replace me?"

"Someone called Malcolm Fade?" Isabelle answered him. "Do you know him?"

Magnus smiled. "He's the high Warlock of Los Angeles. Who's idea was it, by the way, for Malcolm to be the representative?"

"Maia Roberts and your friend Catarina both vouched for him." Jace said and saw the amusement in Magnus's eyes. "Is there something going on?"

Alec turned to face Magnus as he answered "I'm not sure. But this could be interesting."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Clary appeared from behind the door as it opened slightly. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Counsil is waiting."

"We'll be there in a sec, tell Jia we're on our way." Jace said and Clary closed the door behind her. Jace didn't move and neither did Isabelle. Alec looked from both of them wondering why they hadn't gone with Clary? He then reached for his clothes and pulled them too him, thankful it was just a pair of black jeans and a dark blue sweater. One that wasn't covered in holes. He stopped however seeing Isabelle watching him. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave." She said and left the room. Alec was surprised she didn't slam it behind her.

Alec sighed and felt Jace's hand on his shoulder. "She's ok, she's just a bit stressed. You know Izzy, she can be very blunt when she's like this."

Alec knew all too well but didn't say anything as he pulled the blankets off of his body and pulled on his jeans. Then threw on his sweater. Once dressed he stood realising his feet were still bare. He somehow doubted Jia and his father would be impressed by that. Magnus saw too and instantly clicked his fingers and instantly his feet were covered by a pair of boots. His own boots. Alec smiled at Magnus and reached out a hand for him, which Magnus took gracefully and allowed Alec to pull him up.

"You ready?" Magnus asked.

Alec took a moment to answer. He was nervous, it was obvious but he was more determined than ever to make sure the Clave did not separate him from their daughter. He would fight and would never stop.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Magnus kissed him, tenderly and lovingly as Jace opened the door for them. They let Jace lead the way as they walked towards the amphitheater, the council room where their fate will be made.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

As they neared the council hall Alec and Magnus could hear commotion coming from the room. Just from the sound of it he could hear the whole Clave was present. Alec couldn't help but tense slightly which resulted in Magnus squezzing his hand in reassurance. Alec squezzed back but did not say a word. At the moment words were the last thing he could put together, he feared they would come streaming out in a muddle. That was the last thing he needed, especially in front of the Council.

There was a guard at the door who greeted both Magnus and Alec as well as Jace. He told them to wait as he entered the council room and closed the door behind him. Through the door they could hear everything that was happening. It didn't sound good at all. The Clave seemed to be in uproar.

"Everyone! Silence!" Jia Penhallow spoke up loud over the noise and suddenly the room began to quieten. "We have heard from the traitors William Ravenshade and his followers and they have been dealt with accordingly, we have also heard from the mundane witness named Nigel. I believe we can all agree this Warlock, Lucinda Cross was one of great power and posed a great threat to us. I have been informed by the search party from the island she inhabited that she will no longer be a threat. The ocean has dealt with her on behalf of us."

Alec couldn't help but look at Magnus, he wore a bleak expression when he heard what Jia had said.

"But how do we know she is dead?" A voice from the crowd called out.

"Because of what Jace Herondale witnessed of the actions my son, Alexander Lightwood carried out." Robert spoke out and Alec tried not to gasp. He hadn't heard his father's voice since that event which he declared he'd rather live as a mundane than have anything to do with him if it came to protecting his daughter. Now he wondered if that will be his outcome. To be banished from the live he'd only know. "Alec charged after Lucinda Cross and with a made weapon he stabbed her through her chest and sliced her throat wide open. If that didn't kill her, when she fell to her watery grave that certianly would have finished her off." He spoke with proud and athroity. Alec couldn't help but feel touched, but also fearful.

"That may be true, Inquisitor, but he is your son. Your son who failed to inform you of his condition." Another voice shouted out.

"If you haven't been living under a rock, you'd know that Alec and our dad aren't exactly the best of buddies!" Isabelle snapped at the person. "Same goes with the rest of you idiots who think Alec is a lesser Shadowhunter because of who he is in love with!"

"Izzy!" Alec groaned and closed his eyes.

"Well Magnus you were right, this is going to be interesting." Jace said and Alec shook his head. He loved Isabelle so much, but he wished she wasn't so protective of him. Especially in front of the whole Clave and Downworlder representatives.

"Isabelle Lightwood." Jia spoke tenderly. "I am sure no one thinks like that." She spoke a little louder making her point across. Of course she would not think of Alec being less, after all her own daughter Aline was married to Helen Blackthorne. "Alexander's relationship with High Warlock Magnus Bane will not be in question here."

"But it is there relationship that caused this inncident in the first place!" Another voice.

"No it wasn't! That was Lucinda's fault. She made the potion intended for Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs! Haven't you listened to a word anyone has said here?" Simon spoke up. "They got the potion instead, that's how all this happened. They shouldn't be blamed for any of this!"

"But the child holds a risk towards us. She could be a weapon and when she is older could destroy us all."

"She is a child! A beautiful little girl who deserves a right to live as much as anyone of us." Clary shouted out and Alec couldn't help but see Jace smile. "You can't hold judgement on her just because of the reason why she was created. Both Alec and Magnus love her so much, she will be in the greatest of care and will grow up not only as a Warlock but as a loyal Shadowhunter! Give Alexis a chance."

"Why should we?" another voice shouted. "She was created by the evilest of Warlocks we have ever know. It is not right to have that thing within Nephilim lives. The child is an abomination and should be dealt with."

The words hit Alec like a steam train at full speed. Instead of being knocked by it, Alec, without realising, let go of Magnus's hand and charged straight through the double doors into the middle of the ampitheather of the council room, in front of the dias where the Consil, the Inquisitor and Downworld representitives were. Alec faced all of the Clave, determined to get his point across. "If anyone here threatens or even tries to harm my daughter, you will have to go through me."

The whole Clave was in sudden shock and surprise with the sudden outburst Alec had projected. Even Isabelle who sat next to Simon with Clary on Simon's other side was stunned. They all were. Jace and Magnus quickly entered and stood next to him. Jace was stunned but was proud and some what amused. Magnus however looked like he always did at him, with love and admiration.

"Alec- Alexander Lightwood." Jia spoke, stunned in her voice where she stood at her lectern as Alec turned to face her as well as the other council members. He tried not to face his father who stood at the other lectern, but concerntrated on Jia. She was stunned by his outburst but before she could say anything else Alec addressed her.

"Consil Penhallow, Alexis is my daughter. I will not allow any harm to come to her and I will not apologise for protecting the ones I love." He spoke calmly but protectivly.

"Nor will I." Magnus said standing next to Alec in front of the dias and taking Alec's hand.

"Magnus!" Malcolm Fade suddenly called out. Both Alec and Magnus turned to see the High Warlock in Magnus's seat next to Maia Roberts, who had dressed in a blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneath with a bat hanging upside down from a branch. Alec however was more interested in Malcolm, who he'd never met. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. He dressed in a suit and was beaming with joy at them both, he seemed happy to see Magnus, even waving at him.

Magnus smiled at Malcolm which seemed to content him but he still seemed to be beaming. Alec couldn't help but wonder if he was all ok in the mind.

"If you are quite done Malcolm Fade?" Jia spoke to Malcolm from her lectern and nodded to her. "We will continue this issue."

"What issue?" Alec asked, not liking it at all.

"Alexander, I am sure you can understand the concern most of us have regarding the chi- you're daughter." She corrected herself. "Is she not of great power?"

"She is Consil Penhallow, but Alexis is not a threat to us. She will never be. If Lucinda Cross and William Ravenshade had gotten her then I'd fear for what they might have done to her. But She will not be brought up like that, both Magnus and I love her. She will be raised both with her Warlock herritage and with a Shadowhunter upbringing. We both agreed on this before she was born."

"So you plan on having her both knowing downworld and the shadowhunter's life?" Lily said, the first time Alec heard the Vampire representative and New York clan leader speak.

"Yes. We do."

"But still, a Shadowhunter and Warlock child being in our world? This should be impossible?" Another voice shouted from the crowd.

Magnus turned to who had spoke. "I guess then you have never heard of my friend Tessa Gray? She is both of Warlock and Shadowhunter desendent. If I recall she was from the Stalkwalker family line. She soon fell in love with and married a great Shadowhunter; Will Herondale and had two wonderful children; Lucie and James Herondale. They both inheritated Tessa's gifts and even though at the time most Shadowhunters looked down at them they were both great and wonderful people." Magnus paused to let this sink in. "This was meant to happen to her and partner James Carstairs. Lucinda knew of Tessa's abilities to have children, if we had never of gotten the potion instead, we would never have known about Lucinda and I believe she would've gotten her hands on Tessa and Jem's child and fled. She has been on this world for over a thousand years and had kept herself hidden for all this time. We would never have known of her. I do not even wish to think of how the child would've been raised." Magnus finished and Alec could see he meant every word. Alec moved closer to him and Magnus looked at him in the eyes. Lucinda never got the chance to get Alexis and they were both relieved by that fact.

"Still..." Said a familiar voice, the one who had more or less called Alexis an abomination. "How are we to know this child of yours will not turn on us in the future?"

"You Idiot! How do you know that? How can you possible tell that's what is going to happen in the future?" Isabelle piped up once more rolling her eyes at the Shadowhunter.

The Shadowhunter didn't have a chance to respond to Isabelle, instead Robert Lightwood stood taller and everyone's attention was on him. "I can see most of you all have fears regarding Alexis." He spoke loud and with the great power he held. "This is why, with Magnus's permission, I have asked the Silent Brothers to check over her." He said and turned to face another door to the council room. Alec instantly turned to face it as it opened. The first figure he saw appear was Brother Ecnor followed by Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray who held a little baby in her arms. Alec couldn't help but feel relieved to see Alexis.

As brother Ecnor move to stand by Robert, Tessa and Jem moved towards Alec and Magnus. Alec could hear the whole room go silent, their eyes all on them as Tessa moved to Alec. He'd noticed she'd been looking down at Alexis, a smiled on her face which reached her eyes.

"Someone's been wanting to see you." Tessa said, the smile still on her face as she passed Alexis, wrapped in the softest pale blue blanket and Alec instantly took her in his arms. Alexis eyes had been closed but instantly opened them and Alec gasped seeing her eyes. Her bright dark blue cats eyes which gleamed with fondness and joy as she looked up at him. She instantly smiled and giggled in his arms.

"Alexis." Alec almost choked out, overjoyed to have his daughter save in his arms. Magnus leant next to him and kissed him on the forehead as they both watched her daughter looking at the both of them.

"Brother Echnor, what did you discover on Alexis." Robert's voice filled Alec's ears and he instantly looked up at the Silent Brother.

 _My fellow Brothers and I preformed many spells upon the young girl named Alexis. I stand here to tell you all that she is not only a child of Magnus Bane, but also the child of one of yours; Alexander Lightwood. The blood of a Shadowhunter is promanent, therefore she is one of us: A Shadowhunter._

There were a few gasps from the crowd but Alec couldn't care less. Alexis was one of them, that meant she was safe and protected under the law. And no one hear would ever argue with the Silent Brothers.

 _With Theresa Gray stepping in on behalf of an Iron Sister, both she and I preformed the protection spell which all Shadowhunter children have when they are born. Brother Echnor turned to face Alec and Magnus You both have a great gift, I can see she will be taken care of well._

Alec couldn't help but feel taken aback by the brother's words. It was a rare thing to hear a Silent Brother speak with foundness, even if it didn't sound like it. Alec thanked the brother and without another word, Brother Echnor left.

Robert stood back behind his lectern and adressed the Clave "Now that the Silent Brothers have assisted us with this matter, I see there is no more to be said about whether or not Alexis is a threat to us."

There was a silence throughout the room but Alec couldn't care less. There would always be others who will judge Alexis, there were still some who called Clary Valentines daughter. Even when Jace had the heavenly fire inside of him, people acused him of being wrong and not right for Nephilim. Some people, even though there is evidence right in front of them, would never change their minds. Alec ignored their arrogance, because it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was Alexis and rasing her the best he and Magnus could.

"I agree." Jia said. "She is a child and what Isabelle said earlier, we can not predict the future. For now I am confident to have the child raised up by her family. Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood, may I be the first to congratulate you both on the birth of your child. I wish you all the best and look forward to seeing her grow into a beautiful and strong Shadowhunter."

"Thank you." Magnus spoke to her as Jia and Robert ended the council meeting. Most Shadowhunters began to leave, a few mumbling under their breathes. Some however came down and congratulated the two of them. Familiar faces, the Blackthornes and Emma Carstairs for one. Malcolm Fade had literally pushed Maia out of the way to reach them both and started to fuss all over Alexis. Alec couldn't help but watch in surprise the Warlock in front of him going all soft and childish towards Alexis. Lexy however seemed to enjoy it and giggled whenever Malcolm did anything strange.

"Ok, my turn to fuss over my niece." Isabelle spoke up standing next to Alec and Magnus. With one look from Isabelle Malcolm stood back as Alec passed over Lexy to her. Isabelle instantly smiled and Alec couldn't help but be proud seeing how Isabelle was with Lexy. She was a natural.

"Alec?" Robert's voice came from behind him and Alec instantly turned round to face him. "May I have a word, in private?"

Alec wasn't sure if he wanted too until he felt Magnus squeze his hand. He turned round and saw Magnus smile and nod at him to go talk. "Ok." Alec said and followed his father to a quieter and more secluded part of the council room. "What do you want to say?" Alec asked in a nutural tone. He still wasn't sure how he felt about his father, there were too many conflicting thoughts going on inside his mind. It hasn't been easy, especially with the current issues he'd been through.

"I need to apologise to you Alec." Robert said facing his son and Alec saw something in his eyes, something that he'd only seen during that vision he had back in Edom, where his father spoke proudly of him. "Not just with what happened back at the Insitute the other day, but for everything I've done to you in the past. I said to you I would try harder being a better father to you and I failed when you needed me the most. I don't expect to get your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I am proud of you and I know you will be a great father to Alexis as you are already a great man. I wish you, Magnus and Alexis all the best."

Alec was shocked, he wasn't expecting this. Too be honest he wasn't sure what he was expecting but having his father tell him this meant alot to him, it did however sounded as if he was saying goodbye to him. Alec was going to say something back until he saw Robert walking away from him. Alec instantly reached out to him and grabbed his arm. "Dad, wait." Robert turned back to face Alec. "I will be honest with you, I don't know if I can forgive you right now for the past. But I still want you to be apart of my life. We both need time, but I need to know if you are willing?" Alec asked him, needing to know whether Robert was willing to try or he had already decided to give up.

Robert moved closer to Alec and placed both of his hands upon his son's shoulders. "I am." Robert finished letting go of him as he caught Jia waiting for him as she stood by Magnus. "I must go, but I promise I will be in touch. I love you Alec and I am proud of you."

Alec didn't say a word as Robert left and followed Jia out of the council room. Magnus instantly moved to Alec's side. "Are you ok?" He asked tenderly touching the side of Alec's face.

Alec turned to face Magnusas he touched his hand and pulled it down but still held onto him. "I will be." Soon enough Alec pulled Magnus closer to his body and moved his lips onto the Warlock's. The kiss wasn't as passionate as either one of them would've liked but it was a promise. A promise that everything would be ok and once things were more private, more would soon follow.

"Guys! I just remembered, we never finished celebrating your birthday!" Isabelle almost screamed at them both, instantly making them jump and turn to face her. Alec's first thought was were was Alexis, until seeing over Isabelle's shoulder Jace holding onto her while Clary held one of her hands and kissed it gently. He also saw Tessa in Jem's arms standing next to Emma Carstairs and her Paratabi Julian Blackthrone. Maryse was talking with Catarina while Simon was surprisingly talking to Nigel, the mundane boy who'd risked his life to save his and Alexis's. Nigel caught his gaze and smiled over at him.

"Hello, earth to Alec?" Isabelle stood inches away from Alec waving her hand in his face. Alec instantly swatted it away like some annoying bug in his face. Isabelle was not impressed.

"What?"

"You're birthday party? We never finished it. So I suggest we all head back to the Insitute and have a blast!" She beamed with joy.

"Izzy, as much as I love you, no."

"But-"

"No." Alec said as he smiled at her. "What I want more than anything right now is to go home with Magnus and Alexis."

Isabelle folded her arms but didn't press him any futher. It must've also been obvious to her how tired he was all of a sudden The past few days had been a toll on him and now he was back with everyone, safe and mostly unharmed. All he wanted was to be alone with Magnus and Alexis.

"Ok, but you owe me!" Isabelle stated matter of factly and moved back to Simon where he was still talking to Nigel, about the Acadamy?

"Robert and Jia have decided it would be best for Nigel to train in the acadamy as a Shadowhunter." Magnus said answering his unspoken question.

"Really?" Alec turned to face him.

"Indeed, even though he is a little older than most who enter the academy, he's going to do well." Magnus said and Alec instantly knew what he meant. Alexis had shown him his future, a future as a shadowhunter.

Jace came up to them both holding Alexis and passed her gently back to Alec. "I think someone is ready to go home."

Alec looked down at the sleepy bundle which was his daughter, she looked just how Alec felt. He turned to face Magnus as he smiled back at them both.

"Then lets head home."


	40. Final Chapter

Epilogue.

(A few years later)

The light through the tree tops dropped through the gaps of the branches and seemed to dance upon the woodland floor. Leaves from the trees had started to turn from their lushous green to shades of brown. There was one leaf Alexis had been watching from where she laid on the woodland floor: it had been holding on for as long as it could until a blust of wind knocked it off it's branch as it fluttered down to the ground, towards her.

As it fluttered a few inches away from her face Alexis brought up her hand, looking at her recently painted nails of midnight blue with gold and silver glitter on the tips. She clicked her fingers and the leaf was held in place for a brief moment until it started to flutter back up towards its branch and reconnected with the tree once more. Alexis smiled at the leaf as it turned back to green as it seemed to wave at her to say thanks. It would eventually fall again, but not today.

"Lexy?" Alec's voice called out to her as Alexis instantly turned onto her stomach and saw her father Alec walking through the trees coming towards her. He wore black jeans and a gray sweater. She smiled instantly climbing up onto her knees, not worried it had ruined her new blue jeans with glittery details, even though she was sure her other father, Magnus, would say something about it later, her green sweater was already freying at the hem but she liked it. Instantly Alexis was up on her feet as she ran towards him. Jumping instantly into his arms. Alec instantly grabbed her and held her up.

"You're here!" She exchlaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Alec, managing to hold her with one arm, brushed one of his hands through her black hair. Alec had been called to the Accords hall for a meeting, none of them knew why but Alec had promised he wouldn't be long. He was always good with his promise, he had never let her down.

"Of course, I would never miss your 8th birthday." Alec smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"And your 29th!" Alexis said as she grinned making Alec laugh. "Do you want to know what Magnus has got you?"

At that Alec's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No I don't." Alec laughed. "I've already warned him, nothing over the top. Besides, I don't need anything. You're the greatest gift I've ever been given."

Alexis's smile reached her eyes as Alec placed her gently back down onto the ground. "Everyone else is here, do you want to come see them?"

"Ok." Alexis said as she took Alec's hand, she could feel the coolness of his wedding ring touch against her hand as they both heading back to where Alec had appeared from a moment ago. Moving through the trees, they came into a large clearing which became a meadow. In the disatance nearby a lake, not lake lyn but another one in Idris, were a group of people setting up a picnic. At first Alexis saw Isabelle and Simon laughing and joking as Isabelle showed off her stomach proudly. She was pregant with Alexis cousin Max. He was due near Christmas and Isabelle couldn't wait to be a mom. Next she saw Jace and Clary near the lake, Jace seemed annoyed that the ducks in the lake seemed to be getting closer to them. Clary was telling him to stop worrying over them. Alexis knew that was easier said than done. Especially after the incident with her childhood soft toy Quacks when she was younger. Alexis then saw Jem and Tessa walking up alongside Nigel in the distance. Nigel had been a shadowhunter for six years and the name he chose when he assended meant the world to Alexis: Banewood, named after both Magnus and Alec's last names.

Her eyes glanced over everyone quickly once more as she realised someone was missing, where was her dad Magnus? He was nowhere to be seen?

"Gotcha!" Magnus's arms were instantly wrapped around Alexis waist from behind as he lifted her up into the air. She screamed with laughter as Alec watched on amused by the sight.

"Aagh! Let me go! Let me go!" Alexis laughed as Magnus swung her around in her arms letting her legs dangle in the process. At least he hadn't started tickling her yet.

"Magnus, unhand her you glittery overdressed Adam Lambert wannabe."

Magnus instantly stopped and Alexis knew she had been saved by Alec. Magnus gently put her back down and instantly turned to face Alec with a wicked glint in his eyes, making Alec instantly regret his choice of words. "Overdressed Adam Lambert wannabe?"

"Magnus, no! Whatever you're thinking, no!" Alec back away as Magnus slowly crept towards him in his skinny jeans and long sleeved red shirt with gold embleshments which glistened in the sunlight. His hair too also caught the light, do to the sliver glitter that ran through it all.

"Birthday Kisses!" Magnus instantly cried out as he jumped on top of Alec, making him loose his footing and landing flat on his back with Magnus on top of him. Magnus instantly started placing kisses all over Alec's face as Alexis looked on laughing.

"16... 17... Alexander, stop struggling!" Alexis laughed watching Alec struggling as Magnus continued his attack. "27... 28... 29!" Magnus said still on top of Alec as he turned to face Alexis, her laughing stopped instantly. "You're turn birthday girl."

Alexis eyes widened as Alec instantly grabbed Magnus. "Lexy, run! I've got him!"

Alexis laughed and quickly ran towards the others as her parent's contunied their attack upon one another. The first person to see her running was Clary as Alexis ran straight into her welcoming hug.

"Lexy? You're all flushed? You alright?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. Dad Magnus was giving Alec birthday kisses then he went to do the same to me but Dad Alec stopped him." She laughed and Clary nodded in understandment.

"Ah. Jace, I think Alec may need your help." Clary called over her shoulder as Jace appeared from threatening the ducks (no doubt telling them to stay clear of them).

"No. Whatever Magnus and Alec are up to, I am not interested." He said standing by their side, his arms crossed.

Clary laughed as Alexis moved to Jace, with a sad look in her blue cats eyes. "But uncle Jace, Alec might need rescuring." She pouted and Clary laughed even louder.

"Hmm... Fine. Why can't I ever say no to you." Jace smiled down at her, then kissed her quickly on her cheeck as he ran over to where Magnus still had Alec pinned to the ground. The last thing they heard was Jace screaming "It's not my birthday!" followed by Magnus stating "I don't care!" as Clary and Alexis joined the others at the picnic blanket, which had been magically enlarged with enough space for them all along with the glorious amout of food laid out. Including a birthday cake, with the words: Happy Birthday Lexy & Alec!

Alexis smiled at the cake and moved to Isabelle and hugged her tightly. "Thank you aunt Izzy."

Isabelle wrapped her arms around her niece. "You are more than welcome... Finally, you're here." Isabelle smiled as Alexis looked up to see a derranged looking Alec and Jace, both with their hair all messed up while Magnus looked perfect and unharmed. Alec blushed but smiled at his sister, however Jace did not look amused.

"Trying to take on a Warlock while he's with his husband? Bad move Herondale, Very bad move." Simon mocked Jace.

"Quiet, Lewis!"

"Oi! Only I can use that name when he annoys me." Isabelle poked her tongue out at Jace as Simon sat down next to Isabelle and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyway" Magnus began sitting down with Alec with Alexis joining them. "As much as this interaction is somewhat fun to watch, Alec has some news."

"Yeah, as you guys know Lexy is now 8 years old-"

"Yey!" Isabelle clapped her hands with joy making Alexis laugh and Jace roll his eyes.

"Thanks Izzy." Alec turned to face her but she just smiled at him and laid into Simon's embrace. "Lexy is now 8 and is ready to have her first rune."

"Yeah Alec, we're aware of this." Jace said holding up his left hand showing off his sight rune. "The brothers always mark the child with their first rune."

"And if you'd let me finish, the Silent Brothers are not comming."

"What?!" Isabelle sat up instantly and everyone starred at her, they all thought the same thing though. It hadn't been the first, or probably the last time the Clave had tried to interveen with Alexis upbringing.

"Izzy, it's ok. This is why Jia called me earlier. Someone else has asked to be the one to mark Lexy."

"Who?" Alexis asked looking up at Alec.

"I did, if that is ok with you Alexis?"

Alexis instantly turned to see Jem Carstairs join them along with Tessa and Nigel, who'd sat next to Simon. Alexis was so happy to see them and was secretely happy it was Jem who was going to give her, her first mark. She grinned nodded frantically and instantly shot her right hand out to him.

Jem, amused by the action, moved round to get closer to her as both Alec and Magnus sat behind her, Alec with his arms around her and Magnus holding her left hand. Once Jem was sat in front of her, Alec passed over his steele to him.

"Alexis, this will sting a bit, but you must tell me immediately if it is too much for you." Jem said as he held the tip of the steele above Alexis's hand.

"I will." She said feeling both Magnus and Alec tense a little next to her but neither one of them went to stop Jem as he started to place the rune upon her hand. At first it stung a little, but then it eased as Alexis watched with fasination Jem drawing the rune. Once he was done Alexis admired the rune on her hand but then something happened, something unexpected.

The rune started to burn but before anyone could register panic the flames were the shade of blue as they danced around the rune, then instantly the black rune started to glow then the flames instantly vanished into the rune, turning it to the same colour as both of hers and Alecs' eye colour.

Alexis gasped suddenly as her eyes adjusted, much sharper than before. She could now see in much more detail, the leaves on the trees she could see the lines in them along side where the colours blended into one another. Instantly she stood and looked around, in the furthest tree high in the branches she could see a spider create a web, she turned to the lake and could see each feather on the ducks as if she was holding the duck in her arms. It was incredible.

Blinking her eyes they adjusted again as everyone was watching her. "Wow." She said, "That is incredible." She sat back down next to the stunned but surprised Alec and Magnus.

"You are incredible." Magnus spoke up with love and admiration. Alec wrapped his arms around her again looking at the blue rune on her hand.

"I'm ok daddy, honest." Alexis looked up at him again, she always knew when Alec felt worried for her safety, they could always telll. It was a bond they had when Alec was pregnant with her, she knew that much but didn't remember any of the other things she could do back then. She wasn't that she didn't believe Alec, but her being able to talk to him while she was still growing seemed pretty farfetched.

"I know you are." Alec leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Happy Birthday Alec." Alexis smiled up at him.

"Ok, everyone! Now time to celebrate!" Isabelle exchlaimed. "Who's up for cake!"

As Jem returned to Tessa's side, Isabelle lit the candles upon the cake and as both Alexis and Alec blew them out, the celebrations continued into the rest of the afternoon and late into the evening. It had been an incredible day, one which Alexis would never forget.

The End

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well guys that's it :) This has been a fantastic story to write, and have truly enjoyed doing so. I hope as well you guys have enjoyed it too.**

 **There are a couple of things I would like to address though:**

 **1, I didn't give Simon a shadowhunter surname as I couldn't think of one which I liked and also I really want to see what Cassy gives him in the last of the Acadamy tales. Also I think it is really funny when Izzy gets made at him and calls him Lewis.**

 **2, Alec's birthday cake was a gorgeous chocolate with a cream filled centre with chocolate icing on top. Lexy and Alec's joint cake was similar but bigger with a dash of glitter!**

 **3, is Lucinda dead or not? Not sure, I've left it open along with the mystery of her demon father in case i want to write a sequeal.**

 **4, I origianlly had planned to kill of Nigel, but I thought it was unfair and gave him more of a back story. I think the final outcome of him becoming a Shadowhunter was the best thing for him considering everything he'd been through. He's going to be fine ;)**

 **and finally,**

 **5, why wasn't Chairman Meow at Alexis and Alec's birthday... Simple answer, he's grown attached to Quacks, Alexis's Duck soft toy and is currently snuggled up next to it on her bed back in Brooklyn.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading and please, please, please review.**

 **Oh and 6, incase there are any spelling mistakes in this and the previous chapters, I am sorry but Google decided to go mental on me. Hopefully there isn't many.**

 **Catch you later!**


End file.
